My Little Red Book
by tinklove
Summary: Bella and her sister Alice move to Forks in summer, their lives changes once they meet the Cullens and Hales. How will Edward change Bella's life this summer? Will their love survive?Grows?and stay?Human,ExB AxJ EmxR ON HIATUS
1. Bummer in the summer

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No profit is made.**

**Author's note: Okay so firstly, I am sorry if there are grammatical errors here, and I am also sorry for future errors that I will make. I love twilight series, which made me, write this story. I drool over Edward, but unfortunately he is not real. **

**Summary: Okay so basically Bella and Alice are sisters, their parents are Renee and Charlie. They all moved to Forks from Phoenix, Charlie works for government in Seattle. Edward and Emmett are Carlisle and Esme's son. Rosalie and Jasper are twins and their parents are Charlotte and Peter. They all are Human.**

Chapter 1 Bummer in the summer

BPOV

"Bell…ahh!" Alice, my sweet 11- month older sister squealed running towards me out of no where. "I have great news for you that will solve all of your problems, Bella." She even kept wiggling her eyebrows at me. Her tiny pixie body and her short black hair kept bouncing up and down.

"I don't think there is anything that will solve my problems, I am stuck" I told her giving by best smile and ending up sounding like a girl that it stranded in a desert with no hopes what so ever trying to convince herself that she will be dead in few days.

"You know better than not to bet against me, Bella" Alice said with a confident and determined smile, which actually started giving me hopes too. Alice is always right, even though she is the careless, happy-go-lucky one in the family. I on the other hand is more of a female version of a 40-year old virgin trapped in a 20 year old body, let me correct that, a 20 year old virgin's body.

It is not like I haven't had guys coming to me, I even have a boyfriend. He is cute…in his way and sloppy, thoughtless, insensitive, and a jerk, too. Me and Mike started dating almost at the end of our high school year. We have been attending that same phoenix community college for one year. He seemed nice in the beginning and because of Alice's pushiness, I went out with him. Alice thinks that I need to go out more so that I can get some "experience" before I meet that right guy. She even knew that Mike wasn't the one for me. I always thought that love only existed in books and I will have to do with Mike. I kissed him few times in one year. I made out with him for exactly 2 minutes and 41 seconds, I couldn't take it and I left him in his car. I have been praying and hoping that he will break up with me, so I don't have to do the deeds because I can never bring myself to breakup with someone without a reason, well I could tell him that I don't like him, but still no one deserves that, not even Mike. Hmm…

I even stopped kissing him one month ago, hoping that he will breakup with me before our summer vacation starts in exactly two day, so that I can actually enjoy my summer reading books at the beach, while Alice and mom swim in the ocean. Charlie and Renee, my parents are the best example of love I get to see in this world. They even give me hopes for love. Alice believes that she will be head over heels the first times she meets "him."

"Earth to Bella" Alice said giving me an exasperated look.

"We are moving to Forks, Washington in couples of day. Daddy already got a house there which is been paid by his work. Mom is leaving today to Forks so she can start decorating the house." Alice went on while I stood in the living room frozen. "I am here with you, so we can pack out stuff and leave for Forks on Friday" she finished.

".God" I said after few minutes and swallowing everything, then it hit me."How does this solve my problem, I mean Mike" I said his name with all the hatred I could gather.

"Silly Bella" She said and continued "Mike is definitely not going to have a long-distance relationship with you because all he wants is sex,if you are not here than there is no point in being in a relationship with you. We can leave phoenix and start fresh" she said with a Duh! Look.

"oh my god Alice, you are absolutely the best sister in this whole wide world." I told her and giving her a big tight hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Now let's get packing" she yelled from somewhere in the room, while I stood here with a –yay-I-am-getting-dumped-look.

Alice was right; Mike broke up with me by sending me a text message after I left him a fake and sad voicemail. With that done, I was packed with my stuff by mid-night on Thursday. Alice wouldn't allow me to pack any clothes that were older than a year. She said that she will go shopping in Seattle for our Forks clothes, whatever that is supposed to mean.

Next morning we had a total of five huge bags and two handbags with Alice's pink and mine black and blue Coach Leather tote and, which was mine and Alice's gift for my 20th birthday and her 21st birthday. **(pictures of the bag in profile)**She dressed me today in a simple skinny jeans that hugged my butt in a cute way and a white crochet sleeveless top and a white headband, usually I am always whinny about getting dressed, but today I was the happiest women in Phoenix.

Alice matched with me in a simple white lace bubble dress.

_Welcome aboard to United Airlines, this is your Captain Roy McSimons, you will be arriving at Tacoma Airport in about two hours 45 minutes…_

"We are here, Bella" I heard Alice squeal next to me, while I was drooling with my mouth hanging out near the window.

"Okay, so mom told us to get a cab, I have the address with me somewhere here..."she started babbling while I got out our huge bags from the bag claim area.

"Do you need help, Miss?" I turned around to find a dark skinned, black hair and black eyes handsome stranger looking at me and giving me a huge smile. He was well-build, very tall with a black pony and putting his hands in his jeans pocket.

"ahh…umm..sure!" was my great reply. "Hi, I am Jacob Black; I just thought a beautiful lady like you could use my help." He said while bringing his hand towards me to shake it. "I am Bella, nice to meet you and thanks, but its fine I will manage it."I said while shaking his very warm and rough hands.

"oh please, let me. "He said giving me another huge smile which I couldn't resist. "HII!!" yelled Alice from behind me. "I am Alice, Bella's sister, we just moved her to Forks from Phoenix."

I eyed Alice while she just gave me a shrug. We found out that Jacob came back from his college from Canada to visit his father in La Push for summer. We also exchanged our phone numbers in case we might need help getting familiar in a city like Seattle. We got into a yellow cab. It was noon and I was getting hungry, but Alice promised me that she will find a way to fed me as soon as we reach home to Forks. "Mom would definitely blow something up if she even tried to cook." Alice said giving me a knowing look.

"So Bella, Jacob was a cutey,huh." she elbowed me, and I just gave her a sign.

"I did think Jacob was cute, but he just looked more of a guy-friend to me. I mean I am sure he would have been a better boyfriend than Mike, but I am not in a mood of another relationship." I told Alice in a very exhausted voice. I just wanted to enjoy summer being single and maybe a little mingle as well.

"Oh common Bella, you can't just blame guys for not being good boyfriend because of your experience with Mike" She continued. "I mean look at me, I dated the James and Laurent, and I turned out fine" which was true.

"I just know there is something waiting for us in Forks; it's like calling out to me". Alice said in a dreamy voice.

I giggled saying "Yeah…OH MIGHY PSYCHIC ALICE" and she just snorted at me.

That is when I saw our house, it was pretty huge but it was still very cute, it was one storied single home in a middle of a forest, I think. Well it looked like it because the other houses were pretty far away. **(Pictures of the house and room in my profile)**

"Alice…Bella…MY GIRLS."Screamed mom, who came running from the porch to hug us both at the same time. While we said "HI MOMMY!" at the same time, and then all three of us started laughing.

The house was pretty spacey and had a summer glow; I knew it was my mom's style because she will definitely miss the sun most. Our family room and dinning room had light blue color. The kitchen was amazing and much better than our last.

"This is our new house,Bella, that is your kitchen." She told us while giving me a you-can-make-whatever-you-want-and-I-wont-interrupt-look.

"Girls…the bedroom on your left is Bella's and right in front on your right is Alice's" she continued while giving us a tour around the house and climbing up the stairs. "You girls will have to share the bathroom because the other bathroom will be in mine and your dad's room and I am sure you don't want to share that." She told us while blushing. Which just made me want to puke and run out of here because the

"MOM! Thanks for the metal pictures of you guys in a bathr-" I started saying

"Eww" stopped Alice.

"It is perfect that me and Bella has to share a bathroom because anyways I will have to dress her" Alice said while I just gave her a pout to which she fully refused to look at.

"oh my Geeee" Alice squealed while bouncing up and down , when I turned around and found that she has a very girlish, pink room with closets that covered an entire wall. Her bed was covered with pink frill sheets and lots of pink pillows.

"Wow mom you really have outdone yourself in these two days." I told her. While I opened my room and gave out a Alice worthy squeal because my room was covered with midnight blue and white wall paper and a four poster white bed.

"Aww mommy… you do know me" I told my mom while giving her a hug. "Well that is what moms do, honey" she told me and Alice.

She then showed us our library/office, which was filled with most of my classic books and Alice's fashion magazines.

"Which reminds me that you girls don't need to worry about food because our lovely neighbors…well they aren't really neighbors since their house is quite hundred yards away" she told us, while me and Alice give her confused looks.

"Esme Cullen invited me and you girls to her garden party, and we need to leave right now, since it's already started" she told us. "Oh!" I said being surprised by the hospitality of the people of Forks. People never do this in phoenix even though you are their blood relatives.

"She and ,her husband has pretty handsome boys and their friends are just as handsome as they are" she elbowed me and Alice, while I just grimaced and Alice giggled.

Alice started dressing me up again while she stayed in her white dress because she thought it was still garden party worthy. She made me wear a yellow cotton jersey ruffle Top with a summer print A-line silhouette skirt that comes just above the knees. Then she put light makeup on me and kept my hair in waves. After begging for 5 minutes she let me wear my favorite cute leather white ballet flats** ( pictures in my profile)**

Renee already left for the party since we were taking forever while Alice told her "Mom, we are just going to be Fashionable Late."

We finally left the house and got inside Alice's yellow Porsche. It is supposed to be my car too, but since I never drive it, it is Alice's car. Alice got it as a prize for getting a Future Fashion Designer Award. So all her real money which was saved for buying a car, goes into our infamous shopping sprees in every mall that we pass by.

We arrived at Esme's house; well actually it is more like a mansion, since it has its own gate. The house was huge will pillars and garden surrounding it with a huge water fountain in front of the house. There were a lot of car parked in front of the house including a Mercedes, red convertible, white Jeep, and a freaking black Vanquish.

My jaw was dropped; these Cullens looked like celebrities of Forks. "Holey Moley" said Alice while getting out of the car. "I never thought that a small town like Forks can throw a party this great." She said while her eyes looked like two saucer. "See I told you Bella that I have a good feeling about this." She told me giving me an eloquent look.

"So, it's just a party at a huge home…I mean mansion, Alice, I don't like parties to begin with?" I told her, which was supposed to come out being sounded like whatever I don't care, but it came out as a question.

"Oh my, are these your girls Renee", said a lovely lady with cameral wavy hair in a yellow tight fitted dress that came bellow her knees. She was beautiful. I think that must be Esme and next to her was a very handsome man in his 40s, which must be the doctor, her husband.

"Yes, there are my girls." Said mom, then she waved at me saying "This is Bella here and this is Alice"

"Hi, it great to meet you, Esme, you have a lovely home," I told her giving her a smile, while Alice said "you are the coolest party thrower, I meet in a very long time" while my mom just rolled her eyes at her.

"It is nice to meet you girls… I must say that you girls are the prettiest girls I have seen, well… since I meet Rosalie" she told us, then she continued saying, "This is my husband, Carlisle." Me and Alice shook hands with him while he was saying, "Esme is absolutely right, it is wonderfully to have you girls here."

I just blushed at that while darting my eyes on the floor while Alice in fact winked at him.

"Let me introduced you girls to the rest of my family, I must say that they are very excited to meet you since I meet your mom here." Esme told us while putting her hands behind mine and Alice's back to lead us into her backyard, which was an understatement because her lawn looked almost as big at the garden at the palace of Versailles.

She took us towards a group of very beautiful people that looked like they came out of _Vogue magazines_. They were talking and laughing.

"Ahem" said the guy who looks like he could be a wrestler. That is when everyone turned her heads to look at me and Alice. I think my face must have turned hundred shades of red in that very second.

"Well guys, this here is Alice", Esme said while Alice told them all hellos in her sweet confident voice. "This here is Bella" Esme continued while I stared at everyone ones face and saying hellos as well. That is when my eyes stopped at a very handsome, no not just handsome, but beautiful guy…man…angel. He had a natural messy bronze hair that shimmered in sun, while some of his locks came near his eyes, which just made me go up to him and move it from his face. My eyes then travelled to his cheekbones and that perfect square jaw and those perfect, red, full, warm and sweet lips of his. I don't know what was happening to me because by just looking at them, I wanted to kiss them. Endlessly just kiss those god damn lips of his, but then my eyes stopped at his eyes, two perfect green emeralds that where shining in all their glory. He seemed just as dazed as me, which was weird and completely impossible because I was just the girl next door with brown long hair and brown eyes. Plain and normal.

He was wearing a white polo that hugged his broad shoulders and chest perfectly; you can even make out that he has some nice six pac abs. His muscles were not as big as the guy on his right, but they were perfect on him. Just perfect. Everything about him was perfect, how can that be?

"well, hello there" said a booming voice, which made me forcibly move my eyes from him. "I'm Emmett" he said while bringing his hands to shake mine, which I did, and it feel like my arms might fall out. He just laughed at that and went on to shake Alice's.

"This gorgeous lady here is my Fiancé, Rosalie Hale" he told us and gave her one chaste kiss on her lips, which made me shy away. "Hey" said Rosalie while giving us a smile and then she actually gave me and Alice a hug, which was weird because I would have though a girl that looked like a freaking model to be a little mean. Then I remember Esme's word when she said that Me and Alice were the prettiest girl that she saw after Rosalie. That must be because Forks must lack a lot of women population because I know I wouldn't even be 10% of Rosalie.

"This here is my twin Jasper" she told us while waving at the guy next to her. Jasper said hello to me and then he turned towards Alice and his jaw literally dropped before he closed it in one second. I turned by head towards Alice and she was actually…I can't believe this…but blushing?

"mmm...hi" said Alice while she brought her hands to shake it, but Jasper brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. I have never seen a guy do this in 21st centaury or in movies.

"Ahem" said Emmett and then he started laughing in his thriving voice, which snapped Jasper and Alice out of their own little world.

"Well I guess I should just introduce myself" said a smooth velvet voice from my left. It was so relaxing and music to my ears and when I turned by head I saw that it came out of _his_ mouth.

"I'm Edward" he said while he brought his hands to shake mind, so that was the Adonis's name. Edward…_Edward… _okay Bella snap out… you have to say something to him or he will think you are retarded.

"Hi Edward" I said while bring my hands towards him to shake it, and that is when I felt a pleasant electricity. His hands were warm and smooth and they fit so perfect with my hands, even my mind is going crazy thinking about these things. His eyes were wide as if even he felt the electricity between us. It wasn't that kind that you get while pulling out a plug or getting shocked by your car in winter, but a very different kind. The kind that I definitely never felt.

"Hello Alice." Edward said to her in his smooth voice to which Alice replied,"Oh, Hi, Edward". Apparently her eyes were still stuck on Jasper.

"So Alice, uh… umm do you mind getting a drink with me?" Jasper told Alice while bringing his arm towards her to which Alice nodded and slide her hands within them. She looked so cute with him and I had a feeling that Alice is definitely falling head over heels for this one.

"So Bella, what are you studying?" Rosalie asked me with a curiosity in her eyes. "I'm studying literature and just transferred to university of Seattle once I am all settled here." I told her.

"Really?" Edward asked me, his eyes were shinning so bright, if that is even possibly, it was as if he is getting some news about winning million dollars. So I just nodded at him and had a confused look on my face.

He quickly replied saying, "Oh that is great because Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are going to start their senior year at that university and I am going to start my junior year at the same university as well."

"Yeah, so we can definitely help you and Alice get familiar with the campus, so you won't look like newbie." Said Emmett while elbowing Edward at his ribs, to which Edward just glared at him.

"Thank you Emmett, this is great, me and Alice are going to start our junior year as well and I think it's good that we met you guys" I told them, while thinking about all the possibilities I could be with Edward, maybe even in same classes or at lunch. He might even pick me up and we might walk together in campus holding hand. Then he would pull me towards his chest while keeping one of his arms around my waist and the other one in my hair. He would then bring my face towards him and put his lips on mine. They would be warm, soft and very sweet. I would then tilt my head to deepen the kiss. We would move our lips in such a sync, he would taste so good, not even a chocolate or any dessert could compare. Okay so my day-dream got way out hand. Like that is even a possibility, I mean a guy like Edward to be around someone like me. Ugh bummer.

"oh Bella, do want something, too?" said Alice who was grinning and holding hands with Jasper. Oh lord, how can this girl get to base one so fast?

"Umm its fine Alice, I might just get something later?" I told her and she just nodded knowing that I am going to make her spill. I sound so much like Alice, but I don't care, I have never seem my sister so happy, it's like she is glowing.

**Okay guys, my first chapter of this story, I hope you liked it. I am sorry again for any mistakes. I would love to read your thoughts or suggestions or what so ever.**

**I am working on the next chapter and the one after that is going to be from EPOV. I am trying my best to think like a guy. Let me know if you want me to keep writing this?**


	2. Alice the Psychic

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No profit is made.**

**Hey guys! I will try to update as soon as possible, I am putting some drama in this chapter, but don't worry our favorite couple will be together soon because we all love some fluff**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2 Alice the Psychic

We all talked about what we like and how was mine and Alice's life back in phoenix, they asked us about our boyfriend, which thankfully me and Alice didn't have. Rosalie and Alice made plans for shopping in which I am included, too. We are going out later this evening, just us girls. This was disappointing because I really wanted Edward to come as well.

"Oh you guys are definitely coming to the ball!" said Rosalie, I just said "Huh?" Then she said , "oh it is a tradition ,Bella, the Cullen house throws the best annual masquerade ball at the beginning of the summer, we need to get dresses for those today for you and Alice."

"Oh my god, really?" said Alice while jumping up and down

She and Rosalie quickly started talking about hair and shoes while I stared into those beautiful emeralds sparking at me.

Just then, long French manicured fingers came behind Edward's and wrapped them around his waist. When I looked up to see what bitch was that, a blonde hair came into view. She was beautiful, not as much as Rosalie, but a perfect match for someone like Edward. Then she kissed him! on those perfect lips of his, even though it looked like he didn't kiss her back, I felt something in the pit of my stomach. It was weird, like I had to leave from here, like I didn't want to see this. Like I want to punch the freaking hell out of this bitch and smash her plastic nose. Whoa…since when did I get violent? I don't even know what this feeling was but it wasn't a good one.

"Hi BABY!" she said in her high pitched voice and Edward gave her a tight smile. She then shot me a glare, realizing that I have been staring at them for way to long.

"Hi I am Tanya…Edward's girlfriend" she said in her high annoyingly sweet voice. I noticed Rosalie giving her a dirty look while Emmett acted like she isn't even there. Jasper and Alice just gave her a nod.

"Hi, I am Bella" I said while pushing my hands towards her, to which she openly ignored, that left my hand hanging in mid-air. Edward had an apologetic look on his face. I don't even know why he was so remorseful. It was his girlfriend, the perfect girl that fit into his arms, the one that kissed him and the one who has her arms around him. I couldn't take it; I had to leave before my stupid traitor tears fall out. It was really pathetic because I didn't know him and we just met, but something was there, something that pulled me towards him. Edward was freaking taken, who had girlfriend…that girlfriend who was beautiful called…Tanya.

"Umm excuse me" I said while leaving the group and started running towards the door when…

"Bella!" I heard my dad called. "Hi dad," I told him, then he gave me a questioning glance and then I just said, "Daddy… you know me, I don't like these parties, it's a Alice thing and I have been here since couple of hours and me, Alice and Rosalie made plans to hangout later, so I am just going to go home and take a rest" I finished and very proud about my fast reply, this was what I was going to do anyways when I got home.

"Right you must be tired from the flight", he said then he got all fatherly and started saying, "well let me just tell Renee that I am going to drop you because you are new here and I don't want you walking home alone."

"Dad, I am not a child, I can take care of myself." I told Charlie, when Carlisle spoke, "No Bella, your dad is right, you just arrived today, let me get one of my sons to drop you home." Then he started looking around and gave some one a smile. I turned to look at his direction when I saw Edward walking towards us. Oh god, no, not him, anyone but him. But off course god hates me.

"Edward! Son, if you don't mind, would you be kind enough to drop Bella back home?" Carlisle asked Edward. "Yes, sir" said Edward and gave me a smirk. Charlie patted his shoulder, while Edward waved me towards the garage.

"You don't have too, Edward" I told him and tired not to stare at his beautiful face no more than four seconds…okay fine six seconds. "non sense, I would love to drop you home, besides friends don't let friends drive drunk." He told me and winked at me. _He_ winked at _me_. I might just faint right here because Edward winking was quite hot. We just started laughing while he took me towards his car. And off course I should have guessed that the Vanquish belonged to him.

He then open the doors of his car for me, okay I take that back, a gentlemanly Edward is quite hot as well.

"So Bella, how do you like Forks so far?" he asked me while driving at a speed of 70mph, while the speed limit was 35mph. "Edward!" I tried to scream but it came out as a whimper, his face turned into a panic and asked me, "What's wrong? Bella?"

"You are going 70mph, please slow down!" I finally got my voice out

Then he just started laughing and brought down to 50mph, "Happy?" he asked

"Kinda"

"well you still didn't answer my question, Bella" he asked and every time he would say my name from his smooth velvet voice, my hearts starts doing this fluttering thing, which was ridiculous, how? Why? What is he doing to me?

"Well it's good so far, but I don't like when it gets too rainy or cold." I said

"It is summer, so hopefully you will see plenty of sunshine and stars, but I will warn you that you might not like the winter" he said while grinning.

"Well thank god for these three months of summer I get to spend without college" I told him with a grin.

He then started the music in his car; I started biting my lips because this was the exact song I was playing in the car while Alice drove. Edward and I do have things in common after all, we are not that opposite. I started humming the tunes.

"Do you know this" Edward asked while peaking a glance at me. The song was so relaxing that all I wanted to do was sit here next to him, forever. But then I realized Edward was waiting for my answer, so I looked at him from under my eyelashes and whispered, "Claire de Lune" so I don't ruin the music with my voice.

Edward took a sharp intake of breath while looking at me, we were stopped at a signal and his eyes had turned into something I have never seen. Then he snapped out of whatever he was thinking and spoke, "You know Debussy?"

"Hm…just my favorites" I said.

By that time we were at my house, I didn't want to leave but I knew I had too, and then it hit me

"How did you know where my house was?" I asked him

"Esme met your mom at a store and they became best friends, so Esme told me and Emmett to help your mom with the furniture at your house." He finished.

"oh" I said, "thank you"

"Any time, Bella" he said and then gave a crooked smile, my heart just stopped. What is this man doing to me.

"I guess I will see you at the ball, Bella." He said me rather shyly.

He came around and opened the car door, why does he have to be perfect at everything.

While I was walking towards my house, I turned and said, "Yes, you will, bye".I waved at him and he smiled and left at lighting speed. Maybe it was lighting because I just wanted to see him more and I couldn't.

I ran upstairs and found my red diary. My grandma had given it to me when I was started to learn writing. I only have about 35 pages written on it because I think my life is pretty much boring and nothing ever happens. But today was different and I know why it was different, it was _him_. So I started writing my current life drama in it.

Dear Diary,

I know lame… I always start off like this! Well I think I just met someone today…

I don't know how long I have been writing but I heard the door open.

"BEELLLAAA!!" Alice yelled from downstairs while running two steps at a time and stopped at my door.

"go away Alice" I told her as I threw my pillow at her.

"you have been writing for couple of hours, now get up" she said while pulling my sheets.

"Noo!!" I screamed and she dropped them, I smiled at my victory.

"Fine as you wish, and I won't tell you about my wonderful day", she said while giving me a smug look. I stood up on my bed and stared at her. "SPILL!"

Alice told me how wonderful jasper is and how they are so perfect for each other and how much safe and warm he makes her feel.

"Wow, you really like him, doncha?" I asked her

She giggled and said, "Silly, I am in love with him" she said simply, as if it is a matter of fact.

"What!?" I asked

"you just know, well at least I knew I would know" Alice told me, then she went on, "Bella, I told you that when I met him, I will just know and I did, you get this feeling in body, your heart and your brains telling you it is him."

"So did you tell him that you love him?" I asked

"No not yet, I want him to tell me first, but you know what?" she said, and I shook my head. "I think he almost did tell me today because he was giving me a sweet hug while I was leaving and then he starred into my eyes and said _Alice I Lo..._ Then he stopped and said I really like you" Alice told me.

Then both of us started bouncing up and down on the bed like we were in high school and got our first kiss.

"So Edward, huh" she started a wiggling her eyebrows, I froze.

"oh common Bella, I am your sister, jeez …give me some credit" she told me and then I mumbled, "he has a girlfriend."

"That didn't stop him from staring at you like you were some angel from heaven came to take him away from his purgatory."

"Huh?" I asked her

"Bella, he likes you too, trust me, you know you should never bet against me" she said self-righteously. Which was true, Alice was always right, right about Mike,even about coming to Forks.

"You really, really think so?" I asked her.

"Yes, sweetie I do, plus Jasper said that, that Tanya girl is not going to stay any longer because she is really getting on his families nerves." She told me

"But what if he doesn't care, what if he really likes her, oh my god, what if he loves her, Alice? What if he doesn't care about what his family thinks?" I asked her and started to hyperventilate.

"No Bella. he doesn't, they even fight all the time." she told me and started rubbing my back trying to soothe me.

"Really?" I asked her sounding like a little girl.

"Yea, but Tanya is a smart bitch." Alice told me.

"What else did you and Jasper talked about, why does it sounds like you only talked about us" I asked and sounding ashamed because of my low self esteem.

"Because my dear sister, I saw the look on your face when you left, I saw you getting hurt by just looking at her with him" she told and then continued, "Jasper saw me being sad because you left and then he told me about Edward's relationship with her" then she hugged me.

"Oh Alice" and the stupid traitor tears began.

"Don't worry Bella, trust me, if will be fine." She said.

"Now let's get ready and go SHOPPING!" she squealed and started to drag me to the bathroom.

* * *

**Well I hoped you guys liked it, next chapter EPOV YAY!!**


	3. End of a Black Era

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No profit is made.**

**Hi guys, I have college, so it gets a little hard to take the time out, but since I love doing this, I will try to write it as soon as I can. I hope you guys like it. I will put EPOV and BPOV. I am not sure if I will use any other POV, yet.**

**I would love to read your reviews and thoughts.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3 End of a Black Era

EPOV

"Where have you been, baby?" Tanya called me as soon as my feet touched the pavement outside my house.

"I had to drop Bella at her house."

"Why can't she just go with sister?" Tanya asked which was getting on my nerves. It was like I was some kind of criminal being held by a filthy cop trying to pester me.

"It was Carlisle's order, plus I can't let her go all by herself, she just arrived to Forks today", I told her.

Tanya always has problems when I am around an opposite sex, it doesn't even matter if that opposite sex is Rosalie, who is Emmett's Fiancé. We met year and a half ago, in my history class. We became friends soon after. We shared the passion for music, even thought she wasn't that great playing a guitar, she still tried. Now come to think of it, I think she tried because she wanted me to give her personal tutoring sessions. She was fun to talk to, when she wasn't annoying me by talking constantly about her family and trying to get sympathy for losing her mother. I mean, I understand that her mother left her father for another man couple of years ago. But that doesn't mean she gets her way every time, pulling out 'I lost my mother 'card.

"Baby, let's go to your room, all right?" she took my hand and started to walk upstairs towards my room.

"Edward, son?" my dad called. "Yes, Dad" I called.

"I need to speak with you privately for a minute, please?" he asked, the look in his eyes said that he was really getting irritated by something and I am sure that, that something is connecting with Tanya. Although my dad never talked to me about her, it was always my mom.

"Off course dad, just give me a sec", I told him.

I walked upstairs to my room to find Tanya stripping her clothes. It was one thing that she was very good at. Any guy that saw her would jump her right then and there. But somehow I wasn't in really into losing my virginity to her. When we started hanging out, I noticed all the guys were looking at me with envy and since I was just a dickhead back then, I almost lost my virginity to her after couple of months of dating her. I know people probably think I lost it in high school with Jessica and Lauren, but they were only there for the fun.

My family has problems with Tanya, she thinks that I don't give her enough time and I don't treat her well because of them. Off course I know how annoying Tanya could be at time, but I always thought that she might change because she cares about me. I care about her, too and that is why I am still with her. Esme kept telling me to let her go, which made Tanya even more aggravated.

"Are you undressing me with your eyes, naughty boy?" Tanya purred in my ears. She was in her leopard print bra and throng.

This is what Tanya has been up to. It was her sole mission in life to have sex with me, but somehow I just couldn't do it. Sex was not a simple matter for me, when I will do it, I want to make love to the person I actually love. I know it seems weird from me, but it's the only thing that I have which isn't tainted.

"Tanya…" I tried to warn her. I didn't want to do this with her, not now at least. "Yes, baby… I know you want me", she said while removing my belt from my jeans. Her breast was now touching my chest and they were erect. Her lips were now sucking my ear lobe. I was getting harder by the minute. My jeans were getting tighter by her actions. I couldn't help myself, I was a man.

I wonder how I don't get jealous some times because when a guy even looks at Rosalie, Emmett lets out a bear growl.

Tanya started to nip on my neck and started sucking it to give me a hickey.

"I don't want to do this" I said. But she was already on her way removing my boxers; I had to grab her hands before it gets out of control. Usually whenever there are problems between my family and Tanya, we have Oral sex because I need to get rid of my sexually frustration somehow and my hand is certainly not the greatest thing every time Tanya decides to give me a striptease. I really don't like going down on her, so I usually just pleasure her with my fingers. Tanya loves to give me blowjobs and she is great at it. I don't even want to think about how she knows so much stuff. Rosalie tells me that she had a lot of practice, I usually just ignored her, but I know deep down that it is true.

"I need to speak with Carlisle, it is important", I managed to divulge. Then I pushed her away, while putting my jeans back up and buckling my belt. I left the room as fast as I could because I didn't want to see her face, she would probably give me a hard time next time about leaving her like that. I never declined a blowjob from Tanya. I don't know what got over me, but it didn't seem right.

I knocked my fathers office while trying to manage my hair and failing miserably at it.

"Come in"

"You wanted to talk to me" I reminded him.

"Ahh! Yes, Edward… Please sit down", he said while waving at the chair opposite of him. My dad was a man of short conversation; he came right to the subject instead of going around in circles. It was something I really liked about him.

"Well, Edward, you know that I never get into your personal relationship with whoever you are, but it is hurting our family. Esme especially, you know how much she cares about you and I should also let you know that she tries her very best to be good to Tanya." he stopped at looked and me, I nodded. "Well, this afternoon after you left to drop Isabella to her place, Tanya saw both of you getting into your car. She went up to your mom and started yelling at her. She mentioned about how Esme is trying to break you and Tanya up, she also said that no matter what happens. No one can take you away from her. Son, Esme cried after that because she thinks that she has lost you. She also mentioned how she will never talk about Tanya to you, but I know how she feels. " he told me.

I was stocked and infuriated. Who does Tanya think she is? How can she even speak to my mother in that way? I care about my family more than I care about her. I love my Family. She should know that I would pick them over her.

"One more thing, Son, I know that your mother won't say this to you, but I just want to let you know that Tanya isn't the right girl for you. Esme is really good at judging people and she loves you and wants you to be happy." He finished.

"Don't worry dad, I will speak to Tanya, she will never speak that way to mom, ever." with that I left his office, but I saw a small smile appear on his face. He knew me too well to know that Tanya is in major trouble.

"Hey, Bro! Look at Jasper" Emmett yelled standing in front of the game room. When I got to him, I saw Jasper sitting on a couch, with a goofy grin.

"Someone is in loveee", said Emmett in his silly, girly voice. I had to laugh at that because that is exactly what Jasper looked like. But somewhere in the pit of my stomach, I felt envy of him. I wished I could feel that way, even thought I had girlfriends before Tanya; no one has ever made me feel anything that would make me look that way. It was mostly about lust. But I remembered something, Bella. A girl with the most beautiful face I have ever seen, those long shiny brown hairs, her pink cheeks, her red and luscious lips. Her soft milky skin that made my hands twitch. Then those eyes, her beautiful brown, innocent eyes. It felt like I can stare at them forever and never be bored. Just thinking about her made my stomach flutter, it was bizarre.

"Dude, what the hell?" Emmett barked at me while throwing at football at Jasper. They were in a middle of a wrestling match.

"I'm sorry but you deserve that Emmett", they both stopped at stared at me with wide eyes. "What?" I questioned them. I know I still have my pants on.

"Did you just? I mean, did you just support me while Emmett made fun of me by calling me whipped?" Jasper inquired.

"I...umm, yes", I told them; I was still confused about why I said that. I always think that love is some bullshit that happens in movies. I know that my parents love each other unconditionally, but I just thought that, that would never happen to me. I never said 'I love you' to anyone before, except my parents. I remembered the time when Emmett told us that he was in love and asked Rosalie to marry him. I was laughing in hysteria and everyone else in the room just glared at me.

"Are you okay, man?" Emmett asked me with a serious concerned voice. I chuckled and left the room.

"Are you in love, too, Edward?" Jasper asked, while I froze.

"Please don't tell me it is Tanya, because if that is, then there is something positively wrong with your brains." Emmett said in a disgusted tone.

"No, she is not" I retorted. Then their eyes grew even wider before I realized what I said. "I mean, no, I am not in love." I responded.

I hurried back to my room. What was wrong with me? I never had trouble making a coherent sentence. Bella Swan was messing with my head. No one ever had that power over me. I mean I knew that I found her very attractive, okay fine I think she is the most gorgeous, beautiful woman I have ever seen and let's face it I have seen a lot of woman and I also knew that I really liked her. But what was even a point in thinking about those things. I had an annoying girlfriend who is soon to become my ex. Bella is a sweet and precious person, who would never want to date a guy like me. This was going to be a very long summer, indeed.

"Baby? Hello?" Tanya was waving her hand frantically in front of my eyes. My hands turned into tight fists and blood started boiling in my body.

"What the hell did you say to my mother? Tanya?" I sneered.

Her eyes started watering about my sudden mood change. Off course I wasn't going to let that stop me. I always overlooked the things she did, but now it was getting on my nerves.

"Baby, she was trying to break us up", Tanya managed to speak in between her sobs. "I love you and I don't want you to leave me." She spoke, but her eyes didn't show the love. Sure, I know she liked me a lot and maybe even cared for me. But, if she really loved me, she would love my family as well.

"I know she keeps telling you that I am not the right girl for you, even you know it's not true" she spoke with much confidence, as if I am going to fall for that.

"Well, she is right, isn't she?" I snapped at her.

"We have been together for a year, Edward, we share something very special" she tried to convince me.

I laughed without a humor. "If by special, you mean giving me a head, then sure. But you had some that with James as well, Actually come to think of it, you did more than that." I bellowed.

"Baby, are we going to talk about that again? You know I was drunk and he used me" she said as a matter of fact. "And it's not like your perfect gentlemen either, I see you flirt with other girls" she retorted.

"So is this about revenge? Huh, make my family miserable" I asked her in my calm voice because I was losing my control.

"Edward", she wined, I was definitely going to strangle her now. She then tried to come closer to me and placed her hands on my chest.

"Get your hands off me", I barked.

"I think I will talk to you later, so you can calm down because obviously you family has influenced you against me."

"No Tanya, I think I finally understand them. I think I finally see you for who you are." I said. I felt relieved of saying this somehow because since couple of months, I was tried of her and her whining.

"It's not just the way you treat my family, it's the way to treat me, too. We are just way too different, we don't connect Tanya. You never understand or will understand. We had a great friend and making out with you was fun, but that was it."

"Your lying" Tanya Yelled. This was just getting frustrating, I was well on my way to actually kill her.

"NOO!!" I roared and she flinched back. Good!

"I tried to explain it to you nicely but since your not getting it, I will put it in simple terms. I don't feel anything for you Tanya, not anymore at least. When we first dated, yes I have feeling for you, but later I realized that it was just a infatuation, but still I gave you a try, but not I just can't deal with it. IF you even want to stay friends with me, then just please understand." I shouted at her.

"You can't to this to me, ME!! Edward Cullen. I am Tanya Denali; you know your making the biggest mistake." Tanya said in denial. I couldn't blame her, her thinks she is the only one and everything revolves around. Finally reality crashed down on her.

"It's over" I said and felt at ease since months.

Tanya started crying even more loudly and that is when my mom and Emmett entered my room. I noticed that both of them were trying to hold their smile. But Emmett busted out laughing.

"Well, well it is the end of Tanya Era isn't it?" Emmett shot at her, while my mom elbowed him in his ribs.

"You will realize and beg me for my love, Edward," she said while dashing out of my room.

"Phhh…" I murmured. Tanya doesn't even know the "L" of love.

"I won't hold my breath if I were you, Tanya," Emmett rumbled after her.

My mom rushed towards me and gave me a hug, and started kissing my cheeks. I don't even remember seeing her so happy after I got my award for playing a piano at the talent hunt contest.

"I am sorry, mom", I should have done that before she started creating problems for us." I mumbled.

"Oh it doesn't matter, you did the right thing" she gushed.

"Aww man, I wish Rose was here, she would have loved to see the look on Tanya. It was priceless." Emmett said.

"Where is she?"

"Oh she is out with her two new best friends, it is so weird because Rose never had that many girlfriends and she just met them." Emmett spoke.

"Oh I know, I just love those girls", my mother beamed and it was clear on her face how much she liked Bella and Alice. I have never seen her act that way towards any girls except for Rosalie.

"Oh you're not the only one, Jasper is head over heels for Alice" Emmett chuckled.

"Oh my, this is absolutely wonderful, Charlotte will be so happy! Let me call her and let her know that she has to make it to the ball, if she wants to meet her future daughter-in-law" with that my mother left the room.

Peter and Charlotte were almost like our family. Dad and Peter were college roommates. They moved here when Jasper and Rosalie started high school. That is when Emmett changed his bad boy ways as well. I was really happy to hear my best friend, Jasper, finding true love. He deserved it. It is strange how he believed that it will be love at first sight for him and that is exactly what happened.

"POOL! One on one" Emmett spoke. "Sure, you're death" I chuckled. Emmett never wins against me, but somehow he still has hopes.

We set the table and I was the one to break it, as soon as I was about to push the cue ball, Emmett said, "So you like Bella" as if it was a fact.

My shot went horrible wrong while I gave him defiant stare. "What the Fuck, Emmett?"

"What?" he gave me an innocent look, while going around the table to make a shot that went straight to the pocket.

"You know what, how can you ask me a question like that while I am trying to concentrate?" I yelled at him.

"Alls fair in love and war, sport" he put his arm around my shoulder, which I shrugged off.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him

"Common, you know what I mean; all this time we were trying to get your brains to work right and Bella did it in just one day. We all saw the way you looked at her, even mom did. That is why she was so happy because I guess she thinks Bella is the right girl for you. Tanya heard her say that to Carlisle and that is why she freaked out. Tanya was like glue stuck to you and you didn't do anything about because you thought that is what you will ever get. Finally someone came to kick Tanya's ass." He said

I knew he was right, I did feel something strong about Bella. There was something that was more than attraction towards her. I knew Tanya was beautiful and everything and I knew that I won't find anyone better. But Bella changed all of that. But would Bella give me the chance to show her how much I like her? She was beyond beautiful, Tanya was nothing compared to her. I wonder if she even thought I was attractive.

"Do you think she likes me?" I asked Emmett and suddenly remembered that I sounded like a teenage girl. Emmett's booming laugh filled the room and I knew I lost my man card for today. Damn

"Yeah, she does", that wasn't Emmett voice. I turned to find out my best friend smirking at me. "Alice told me, she said Bella left the party early because she didn't want to be in the same room or lawn when Tanya was attached to you."

Suddenly I felt sick in my stomach, I had hurt Bella the first day I met her. She must hate me now. I knew that if I found another guy's hand on her, I would shove my fist in his face.

"Great, what do I do now" I mumbled feeling more pathetic than I had ever felt in my life.

"Simple, you show her the real gentleman Edward we all love" Emmett said. "That is before Tanya" he snickered while mentioning her name. Sometimes my brother was so right, even thought he was the jokester of the family and always carefree. He had his moments like this.

"Yeah, and I am sure Alice will help you with that, too. I can ask her later tonight" Jasper said. While both my and Emmett head shot towards him.

"Not that way, I am going on a date, you guys are pigs", he said and left.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled, once he spotted Rose at the door and ran after her. These guys were damn lucky.

Lunch was ready and we all gathered there to eat as usual. Jasper wasn't with us since he was went back talking to Alice on the phone. Rose practically lives here before they find a house of their own this summer. She is going to continue her dad's business in cars. Emmett has definitely found the perfect girl for himself. While he is going to join a minor football league this summer. Only one more year and my brother and his Fiancé will start their lives. I can't believe how these years passed so fast. It felt like we were just in high school. Their future was set and I couldn't be happier. I knew I would follow my father's step to become a doctor, but he had Esme all thought out college. They got married in their senior year and Emmett was born in the summer, soon after. It was just that I wished I had my future set. Someone that I would come home to. And I really hoped that, that someone would be Bella.

"Oh Em, hon, I am going to Swans tonight" Rosalie announced. She sounded so happy, she actually sounded like a teenage girl. One thing I thought that I would never see.

"Baby, what will I do without you" Emmett pouted, while Rosalie just gave him a very passionate kiss.

"Ahem" coughed Jasper from across the table, giving the same annoyed look that was on my face as well. Rosalie and Emmett was public role model to show PDA.

"I really want to have a sleepover, hon, I really like Bella and Alice, and we are already best-friends" Rosalie said with a satisfied smile.

"Oh that is wonderful Rosalie, you know, we should all have girl nights like this here sometime, I know Renee and Charlotte would just love it" my mom gushed, she sounded so happy today, after the Tanya fiasco. I can't believe I was such a jerk to put my family through her.

"Can boys be allowed, too?" Emmett asked, while getting smacked on his head from Rosalie. We all just laughed at it.

"Of course Esme that would be fun, Alice said that too, we can all make food, too. But Bella made me promise that I won't let her mom make the food, since she is not that good at it." Rosalie said while Esme chuckled.

"Bella can do whatever she likes, I long as I have my girls night out" Esme said.

"Darling, what about us?" Carlisle asked.

We all chortled because mom blushed at that, whatever was going on between my parents, will definitely making me gag.

When I thought about Bella making food, images of me and Bella started appearing in my head. We were in our own little house. Bella would hum to a song while preparing food and I would come around and wrap my arm around her waist. I would then bend down and kiss her shoulder, and then slowly I would brush my lips towards her neck. I would stop and start kissing and licking her neck. Then she would moan my name, which would instantly make me hard. Just thinking about it was making me harder. She would taste so sweet and warm that I wouldn't be able to take it and turn her around to kiss her passionately on her lips. I would grab her head and pull them towards my face, while my other hand lay on her waist. Her lips would move with mine, it would be just as sweet as her skin and warm. I would then suck on her bottom lip while she sucks on my top. Then I would hungrily dart my tongue into her mouth, while she pushes her tongue in mine. Then Bella in every possible compromising position on a kitchen counter started appearing in my mind. I could feel my pants getting really tight by just thinking about her. What does she do to me? I knew a cold shower was inevitable tonight.

"Edward, dear, is your costume for ball ready?" my mom asked, which brought me out of my reverie.

"Huh?"

"Your costume?" she asked again

"Umm yeah, please excuse me", with that I ran to my bathroom.

I was right; a cold shower was definitely needed. I went to my bed, which didn't help because I started to imagine how Bella would look next to me on it or even better, how would Bella look sprawled on my bed with her hair fanned on my pillow. Ok, I needed to stop acting like a horny dog.

I laid my head on the pillow and instantly went to heaven, which was the best dream in million years. Apparently my mind was still in gutter.

* * *

**Okay so I really hoped you guys liked it. I couldn't wait to get Edward single, but who knows, Tanya might comeback? Hehe **

**Let me know your thoughts? What would you like to see? Anything?**

**GUYS REVIEW ME!!! because the more i get reviews, the faster the updates  
**


	4. Moon River

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No profit is made.**

** I am sorry about all the run-on sentences and fragments you might see in my story. **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 4 Moon River

BPOV

After being dragged to the mall and then to a special designer costume store, I was finally home. Rosalie was a wonderful person. She told us how they had lived in forks all their life and meets the Cullens when she and Jasper were in middle school. She told us that the Cullens moved from Chicago. Rosalie also told us that Emmett was her first kiss that happens after one year since they moved in and during 8th grade they even started dating.

Alice wanted to know more about jasper so she just said that Jasper only went out with one girl during his senior year of high school and her name was Marie. Rosalie also confirmed her that Marie was Jasper's first kiss and they didn't do anything more than a 2 minutes make out. They even broke up before college started.

"So what about Edward's history?" Alice asked giving me a sly smile and I gave her a glare because I didn't want to know anything about how many girl's his been with. It is already a torture to see him with Tanya; I spat her name in my thoughts.

"Edward,huh, well I am not completely sure about his history with girls, I mean he has dated girls since high school started. But I think he only called Jessica and Lauren his girlfriends. I am not sure how much physical things he has done with them" Rosalie concluded with disgust on her face.

Wow so he was pretty experienced and out of my league and has a girlfriend. This was my rotten luck.

"So when did he start dating Tanya?" curiosity got the best out of me.

"Ugh I hate her" Rosalie growled but continued, "They are Kinda on and off since second semester in college and I am pretty sure they had sex."

I cringed when she mentioned that. I knew I didn't want to hear those things. I felt like I had been stabbed in my heart and we are not even together or at least dating.

Alice gave me a sad and apologetic look but I tried to forget it and gave her a forced smile.

So I changed the direction of the topic by asking where we should go Victoria Secret or La Perla. Which was another topic of discussion altogether between the two fashion queens.

She made witty remarks about you, but I knew she mean it as a joke. She was definitely mine and Alice's new best friend. It was weird because me and Alice never had one because we always had each other. Plus, we couldn't really trust anyone either. Off course Angela was pretty close to us, but it wasn't anything like how Rosalie is becoming to be.

Rosalie let us know that she is getting married 2 weeks before summer ends, so that she can go on her honeymoon around the Mediterranean. She even made me and Alice her Maid of Honor. Can you believe that?? We just met today but it feels like we have known each other forever.

Rosalie dropped us back home in her Red M3.

"Rosalie why don't you have a sleepover at our place, it would be so cool and we can really get to know each other more, I know we know a lot of each other today, but I am sure we will be way on our way to become sisters by the end of the night." Alice begged her.

"Yeah, that perfect, we never had anyone home, it will be great Rosalie" I told her giving me a genuine smile.

"Ooh you girlie…" Rosalie was getting tear-eyed. " I can't impose"

"Oh rubbish, don't you like us" I pouted, while Alice practical gave her the most adorable puppy dog look that no one can resist. You had to give it to that girl. She has talents.

"OMG thank you, I never had one of those either, it's just that I never really trusted anyone and I din't even have any girlfriend. I feel the same way too, you girls are practically my sisters now." She spoke.

We awed and had a group hug.

Rosalie profusely apologized to me about leaving now and coming back at 7 because she misses Emmett. I told her its fine and I would do the same thing if I had my soul mate.

Alice left after two hours of primping to go on her date with Jasper. Jasper sent a bouquet of dozen yellow daisies, asking Alice to go on a date with him, as soon as she got home from the garden party. It was very cute and romantic, I was so happy for Alice.

Now I sat on my bed, reading my copy of _Pride and Prejudice _to get my mind of Edward. But he wouldn't leave, he would pop up in my head every five minutes. I would then snooze him away in my mind, but then he would still come back.

I wanted to look into those beautiful sparking Emerald eyes, and kiss those lips, but I knew it was just a fantasy that will never come true.

"Hi, honey. Do did you like our new neighbors?" said my mom while entering my room with two glass of hot chocolate and whip cream on it. Yum! But this meant talking..

"Yes indeed I did mom, they are really wonderful" I said honestly.

"And our little Alice, now who would have thought her soul mate was right here" she giggled. My mom was always with us no matter what we need, she supported us. Even thought Charlie had doubts, my mom used to always convince him.

"I know right, but I am really happy for her, she seems to shine every time I mention Jasper's name." I told her.

"Ha ha, well that my dear means she is in love, and I am very proud of her choices as well. I haven't meet Jasper's parents yet, since they were out of town, but from what Esme says about them, they are just as wonderful." My mom said.

"Yeah, I heard from Alice that they will be at the ball."

"oh yes, I am so glad we moved here, Esme and her family are lovely, and oh my, her boys! They are so handsome." My mom wiggled her eye brows. I just rolled my eyes and told her, "Mom, Emmett is Rosalie's fiancé and Edward has a girlfriend." It was almost painful to mention his name.

"Oh, you haven't heard did you, well I talked to Esme earlier this evening, she called me to let me know that I have to meet her and Charlotte at the beauty parlor on the day of the ball, she was so happy to report me that her younger son broke up with his girlfriend. From what I hear, Esme didn't like her much and Edward's girlfriend always created problems with her and her son", my mom said.

I froze. Did I hear this right? Edward broke up with Tanya, the beautiful Tanya?

Oh my god. I know I should be sad because Edward is probably hurt right now, but I couldn't stop the smile forming on my face.

"Wow mom, you and Alice are the biggest gossip queens on earth" I told her before she suspects anything. But she just smiled giving me a knowing-look. It that possible, how would she know? Unless Alice told her.

"Bella, sweetie I am your mother, I can tell from the look on your face that you really like Edward. Besides, from what I saw early this afternoon, I know that he likes you as well." She told me. My face was probably red from blushing.

"I'm HOME!" yelled Alice from downstairs. She sounded so happy.

I squealed and started running downstairs to see my sister. I can't believe I missed her, even thought she was only gone for three hours.

"oh Bella, Rosalie is called saying she is coming over for a sleepover in one hour." she said and both of us started jumping up and down.

Alice told me all about her date while sitting on a sofa in our basement, where our dad transformed it to a mini-movie theatre so he can watch his sports.

She told me how sweet Jasper was and how he told her basically everything that Rosalie told us today. She mentioned Jasper her past relationship as well, which he didn't mind. He even brought her pink daisies while picking her up. At the end of their date, he walked her home to the door.

"And OMG! You won't believe what happened?" Alice was practically bouncing on the sofa.

"WHAT? WHAT?" I think her energy was getting to me too.

"HE ASKED ME TO ME HIS GIRLFRIEND AND I SAID YES AND THEN HE KISSED ME IN THE RAIN AND IT WAS THE MOST AMAZING LOVERLY AND EVERY GOOD WORD IN DISTIONARY WITH FIREWORKS KIND OF KISS!" Alice screamed to me.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Who knew their relationship could go from nothing to so much in one day.

"I am so happy for you Alice, Congrats" I hugged my sister, I was truly happy for her even though my love life was down the drain.

We were watching 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' for the hundredth time.

"Oh my god, I forgot, EdwardbrokeupwithTanya!" she went on.

"I know, I know, mom told me" I said, but still I couldn't keep my lips twitching on the sides.

"Ugh, she is faster than me, anyways that means you are free to take Edward", she bumped into my shoulders making me almost fall on the other side of the sofa. I can't believe someone this small has all the strength.

"Alice…that doesn't mean he wants to go out with me, I am so simple and he is gorgeous" I wined.

"Firstly, you are probably the most _stupid-est_ person I know, when it goes to beauty and fashion. My dear sister, no one will dare call you 'plain' because you are really beautiful. Secondly, Edward is not that stupid to let you go, he really likes you." She informed me.

"whatever, we'll see" I told her.

"Oh yea, wanna bet?" Alice spoke with such confidence that I was scared. I would never really bet either because somehow she never loses. Was my low self-esteem that low that I would bet against Alice?

"No" I mumbled.

"He he, that's my sister" she hugged me and we watched Audrey Hepburn singing to the "moon river"

_Moon River,  
Wider than a mile,  
I'm crossin' you in style someday ..._

_Oh dream maker,  
You heart-breaker,_

"Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way ..." that was Rosalie singing from the stairs. Me and Alice ran towards her and all three of us just gave one big group hug.

_Two drifters,  
Off to see the world,  
There's such a lot of world to see ..._

That is when me and Alice started singing with her.

_We're after the same,  
Rainbow's end,  
Waitin' round the bend,  
My huckleberry friend  
Moon river and me._

We sang and sat down on the sofa snuggling up with the blankets and eating ice-cream. It was by far the best day I had since I was 8, when we had a family vacation to Disneyworld. Before I knew it, we were all fast asleep.

* * *

**Okay I think it is time for the lovers to meet… don't you think?? **

**WELL IF YOU WANT THEN REVIEW!!!!  
**


	5. Kiss in Gazebo

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No profit is made.**

* * *

Chapter 5 Kiss in Gazebo

BPOV

I woke up in the morning sleeping on the couch, and Rosalie was on the floor snuggled with blankets. I could hear Alice upstairs talking with someone, more than one person. So I ran upstairs towards the kitchen where I could her someone's booming laugh and Alice hitting playfully at someone.

"Alice? Who are you ta-", I stopped mid-sentence. In front on me in our kitchen was Emmett sitting on a bar stool with muffins in his mouth. Jasper had his arms wrapped around Alice, and Alice was just smiling widely at me. In front of me was the Adonis, himself. His eyes looked like it was about to pop out of his sockets and his jaw was dropped. That is when I realized what I slept in. I had my light midnight blue lace Cami top with matching lace boy-shorts. I think my face was turned into a tomato in one second.**( pictures in profile…check it out)**

"Good Morning, Bella" said Jasper, while Alice giggled.

"Morning my Boo Boo" said Rosalie from behind me. It seems that I wasn't the only one in boy-shorts, but Rosalie didn't mind flaunting her ass in front of people. I had two options. Option one was to run away from here and never look back. Hmm... very bad option because I won't be able to see Edward. Option two is act like nothing is wrong and get my damn breakfast, being with Edward in the same room. OK, maybe I can do this. I needed to show him that I am a confident person. YES!

I took a step towards them, while my feet got caught on something and I knew that my face is going to land on the floor. Maybe option one wasn't that bad. That is when two strong arms came around to wrap my waist and pull me towards its strong chest. I stared into his sparkling emerald eyes, while keeping my hands on his chest. I felt a bolt of electricity pass through us. Everything disappeared and it seemed as if it was just us in the room.

His gaze had so many emotions in them…happy…lust… and the most that stood out was adoration and maybe love, I don't know. He then gave me his damn, sexy crooked grin that made me melt.

"Good morning" was the first thing that popped in my head, while I stayed in Edwards arm. I would always want to stay in his arms. It felt so safe and warm.

"Yes, yes it is" said Edward in much husky voice. This made me blush ten times more than what I did few minutes ago.

"Ahem, guys quit the staring contest" said Alice, I really hate her sometimes. Then we heard a booming laugh and others chucking. Edward intently let me go, and I missed his warmth. I knew I was already the shade of tomato, but even Edward had pinkish redness in his cheeks that looked soo cute.

"What kind of coffee would you like Bella?" Alice asked, god bless her.

"Umm, French toast" I said flushed.

"Well I am leaving right now, but I will see you. Bella and Alice later today at my place love ya!" Rosalie said while grabbing Emmett's hand and left towards the door.

Alice handed me my coffee while running to her room with Jasper right behind her heels. This was awkward. It left me and Edward staring at each other.

"Would you like something?" I asked him, regaining the little confidence I had left.

"No I'm good, you guys have a really nice gazebo" said Edward while looking at our backyard.

"Would you like to see it, Renee loves decorating the garden. It's the one thing she is absolutely wonderful at" I tittered. What happening to me, god damn he is making me so giddy.

We walked towards our gazebo, it was a mini park. There were all kinds of flowers scattered around the yard. There were pergola supporting wine grapes. There was even a tiny water fountain that my mom got from an antique store. It said something in French that I didn't understand. The sun was right in front of us, almost about to rise. **(Picture in profile again)**

"This is really beautiful" I said while standing in the gazebo.

"Not with you standing here" spoke Edward sweetly in my ears, which made me tremor all the way from my head till my toes.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked with concern in his voice.

"No" I said truthfully because it was summer, and it was around 8:00 am.

We talked for an hour while sitting here watching the sun rise. It was really comfortable talking to Edward; I loved the way his voice sounded. The way his eyes sparkled when he talked about music. He loved listening to me as well, which was weird because all I did talk about was books and even Alice, my own sister finds it boring.

"Bella" Edward spoke after a long pause, in his loving velvet voice, I didn't understand the emotions his eyes were showing, He started twisting his fingers and getting nervous.

"Yes" my voice sounded jittery.

"I really, really like you. I know we only know each other for day and I know that I just broke up with my ex-girlfriend, but I really do like you. I haven't stop thinking about you since I met you. I can promise you that, that I have no feelings what so ever for Tanya, we were done even before you showed up." He blurted out.

I was shock, happy, nervous? I couldn't believe my ears. Edward just said the very things I was dying to hear from his mouth. I realized that he was waiting for me, but nothing would come out of my mouth.

"I guess what I am trying to say it that I never felt this way with anyone, and you came along and I just felt whole, like there was something missing and I found it."He finished staring deeply into my eyes.

My mouth opened but nothing came out, so I shut it. I tried again and nothing came out. Edward was getting edgy every minute and I knew I should hurry up and speak before he combust.

"Bella? I understand if you don't feel the same way about me, its fine. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you, we can still be friends if you like" He sounded so sad while saying this. He quickly tried to give me a smile, but I know it didn't reach his eyes. He started to walk towards the house.

"I really, really like you, too" I nearly shouted at him because I didn't want him to leave without knowing how I felt about him.

He stopped and turned so fast that it was a blur to me. He stared into my eyes, trying to see something in them, but whatever it was, made him smile so brightly that I think his cheeks would hurt being so stretched out. He then took two long strides towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. My heart started being frenetically at our closeness. He then pulled me towards him so that our chests were slightly touching. His right hand went to the small of my back to bring me even closer so that my entire body was pressed against him. My breasts were touching his strong chest, right above his stomach, since he was so tall. He pulled me up towards his face, so that I was now on my tip-toe and all my weight was balanced on Edward. He then cupped my face with left hand and titled his head a little. I brought my hands around his neck to keep him there, even though I knew he wasn't going to leave. I stared into his eyes, to see them filled with happiness, desire and lust. My heart now started to pound in my chest. I brought my face closer to his, so now our lips were vaguely brushing against each other. He then slowly put his lips on mine. It was pure heaven. His lips were so warm and sweet, with a little taste of vanilla. The rest tasted to what I called 'Edwardness' he had his own scent that I can't compare to another scent or perfume in the world. It was the most amazing feeling ever. The spark of electricity between us grew even more pronounced. His lips now parted while parting mine and started moving. Edward then started sucking on my bottom lip.

I didn't know what snapped in me, but I just had to get more of him. I put both my hands on either side of his head and pulled him even closer towards me. I had to get more of him, I started kissing him hard with all the passion I had for him. He realized what I wanted and put both of his hands on my ass, which made me gasp. He then pulled me off my feet and secured my hips around his torso. I wrapped my ankles around his back without breaking our kiss. His right hand stayed on my ass to keep me from falling off him and then he brought his left hand to cup my face, again. My hands moved from his neck to his soft, shiny bronze hair.

I had to break our kiss to get enough breath, but Edward kept kissing the corner of my mouth, then towards my chin. He started kissing and sucking my neck and collarbone and tried to keep the moan from coming out, but I couldn't. This made Edward groan. I started kissing him near his ears and then sucking his earlobe. I started feeling Edward's excitement right over my wet hot core. He moaned out loud, which made me even more aroused. He brought his lips back to mine and started passionately kissing me. His tongue touched my bottom lips, so I opened my mouth and Edward's tongue entered into mine. Our tongues started moving in sync. Kissing Edward was the most astonishing experience of my lifetime. We broke our kiss and started into each others eyes. Edward has a goofy grin plastered on his face and I was sure mine looked the same as well. He then gave me a quick peck on the lips and put me down.

"That was…umm" I stared to say, but was still dazed.

"The most wonderful experience of my existence" said Edward with a smirk on his face.

"You could say that" I told him and giggled. Edward grabbed my hand and kissed every knuckle on it and then started walking towards the house. It was 10 the morning and I had to be at Rosalie's at 5. Edward stopped outside my door, his vanquish was parked outside.

"So I was see you later today." he whispered to me, since his lips were against few inches away from me and all I could do was nod.

"Good because only I know how I am going to spend these 8 hours without you" he purred into my ears before giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"I will miss you, too" I told him and give him a quick kiss of his lips. I knew Edward didn't want to stop, but I had to pull away.

"Mhh...kay" spoke Edwards without pulling his lips.

"Buh-bye" I told him while trying to push him towards his car.

"Jeez, am I that bad at kissing?" he asked me playfully while raising eyebrows. I had to giggle.

"No, that's the problem. You are too good at it and if I don't stop then I won't have time to do anything and then I won't be able to go to Rosalie's and work on fitting for our dresses" I said

"No one is forcing you to go; you can kiss me all you like." Edward said in a very and way to tempting sexy voice.

"Hah! You're wrong because I know Alice will force me, now take your cute little butt to your car and I will see you later this evening" I sniggered. He had his car door opened and about to get it.

"All right I will see you later, bye, love" He said while sitting in his seat. He then closed the door at drove away at a lightning speed.

I stood there frozen. Did his just call me love or does he usually talk that way with all his ex-girlfriends. I hope he didn't because that would be very sad. However if he did, then does that mean he has more that 'I like you' feelings for me. I knew I had very deep feelings for him, but I tried to control them because I was scared he didn't feel that way. We will have to spend more time with each other to figure it out and I couldn't wait for it. I have never felt this way about anyone.

"Bella, sweetie? What are you doing standing near the door?" my mom asked me.

"Umm, just closing the door after Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward left" I told her, while wondering if Jasper is still at our house in Alice's room. Probably not, Alice's psychic senses might have warned her.

"Oh that's right, I was wondering what all the commotion was" she mumbled to herself, I guess she was still sleepy.

"Yea, Emmett came to pick Rosalie up and Jasper couldn't wait to see Alice" I chuckled.

"Yes, of course" my mom said while chuckling with me.

"But why was Edward here, dear?" she asked while giving me a curious and impish glare.

"I guess he didn't want to be left alone" I mumbled while trying to look anywhere but her eyes.

"Oh honey, you kissed him" she said while clapping her hands and looking very much like Alice right now.

"Mom! I can't believe you spied on me" I nearly yelled at her.

"Oh hush, I didn't spy on you, it's your face, my silly open book child" her told me while giving me a hug.

"So how was the kiss?With that blush it looks like it was more than a kiss?" she asked me with a knowing look while I blushed.

"What did you say Renee?" my dad came running to the kitchen with a robe on and the newspaper and looking purple with the vein on his forehead about to pop.

"She is 20 years old, for Christ sake, Charlie" my mom told him.

"Well she is still my little girl. What is happening around here. Yesterday Alice came bouncing to me saying that she is in love with Jasper and now my Bella" he came towards me and crashed me to his chest and trying to hide me there.

"DAD! I… can't…breath!" I chocked out.

"Oh sorry" he mumbled.

"You loved Jasper and you knew his parents too and you already gave Alice and Jasper your blessings like they are getting married" my mom told him. I can't believe this.

"Exactly because it is Jasper" my dad told her. This was getting on my nerves.

"What did Edward do" I tried to defend Edward from my dad.

"You kissed Edward?" my dad asked me while I nodded.

"Though the boy had a girlfriend" he nearly yelled at me.

"No he doesn't, he broke up with her, jeez you men gossip like girls too" I yelled at him and started running to my room.

"Miss Isabella Swan, you stay there right here young lady" my dad told.

"What" I was nearly in verge of tears, I couldn't believe this. I finally found someone I think I might fall in love with and I don't even remember ever being this happy. My dad just can't see me happy right? No one would allow it.

"Sweetie, you dad just cares about you" my mom came to my side and started hugging me. Alice came from the other side and started hugging me too.

"Dad, Edward is really a great guy, I know his ex-girlfriend doesn't have a great reputation within his family, but he is not with her. Jasper said that Edward was trying to find the right time to breakup with her, even before Bella showed up. Everyone makes mistakes" Alice chided him

I don't know how Alice does it, but she really has this power to make Dad believe her.

"I am sorry, darling, It's just because of his ex, I know Esme and Carlisle raised fine young men. You know I said that only because I love you, right?" my dad told me while staring at the floor. I know he doesn't often speak about his emotions to us.

"I love you too, Dad" I said this while running into his arms.

"Well then, since everything is settled and the girls are happy, I think we should have the boys over for dinner. You know, so we can officially meet them as girls parents" my mom said and practically getting overwhelmed with the situation.

"You are right Renee, I should go and refill my gun as well" dad my said in a very serious tone.

"Dad!" Me and Alice yelled in a horror stuck voice

"I'm kidding, kidding" laughed my dad, but I knew he would still have his gun somewhere in the house

* * *

**YAY! Edward and Bella finally kissed each other, so anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I know I did while writing this.**

**I would like to thanks Amanda for my very first review, so please people REVIEW!!!**


	6. Whipped

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No profit is made.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 6 Whipped

EPOV

Shit …s-h-i-t…SHIT!!!

As soon as I realized my words, I practical ran into my car and dashed like a bat out of hell.

I called her 'love', because that was all I kept thinking every since Jasper mentioned me being in love. All this lovey-dovey crap is really getting to me. Do I really love Bella? I mean sure, I really really really like her; I like her more than I liked anyone. I care about her more than anyone, I would do things for her more than anyone, and I would always want to be with her. Is this love? I know I have never felt this way before. All the sparks I feel when I am with her, touch her.

GAAAAAAHHHH!!!

I need someone's advice, hmm Jasper? No! He will definitely give me a logical explanation about my feelings and end it with me being in love.

Emmett? NEVER! He will just make fun of me forever to get the revenge for all those times I called him Whipped.

MOM!...yeah I'll ask her, but wait she will just get excited about who I am in love with, and being her, she will know it's Bella.

Damn

As soon as I reached my house, I went in. This was where I meet my Bella. Oh god, I am already Whipped. I am really starting to believe in Jasper. I need to know how Bella feels about me, too. What if she doesn't feel the same way? No, I know she does. I saw it in her eyes, the first time we saw each other. When we touched, I know I saw the shock in her eyes when the electricity passed between us. It felt amazing. It was like I was drawn to her, like some invincible pull I have towards her. I really hated the time Tanya came and kissed me…she fucking kissed me in front of her and I know I saw the sadness in the eyes.

But it's okay now, I can kiss her now and I can finally pull her in my arms and keep her there forever if I have to.

I saw my mom giving instructions to the maids to take things to the old church where the Masquerade Ball is being held next week. It's not even a church anymore, but it's beautiful and build by the old French settlers. With my mom's brains, I am sure that place looks better than the Palace of Versailles.

I ran up the stairs and looked into Emmett's room. Not here, figures. He is probably with Rosalie.

Yuck I have way too many pictures of them going at it like rabbits.

I passed by Jasper's room, he practically does live here since his parents are not back home yet from their business trip and he sure as hell doesn't want to see his sister naked. He was talking on the phone with a big goofy smile plastered on his face.

Ahh! It's Alice. So that's what it feels looks like be in love. I wonder how I look while talking to Bella?

I passed thorough my dad's office and noticed him reading some medical book with his glasses on. Wait a minute; I am sure dad can help me. He doesn't pry like mom does or will tell to what to do. He won't judge me or make fun of me like Emmett. Yes! He is perfect to my problem or whatever it is.

"Dad" I knocked on the door.

He looked up at me from under his glasses and gave me a smile

"Ahh, son, come in…come in" he waved at me with a hint of British accent. Even with all these years in America, he still has his jolly ole Englandness in him. I swear to god, if he had long white hair and a beard. Put some cloak on, he would look like Dumbledore.

"Hi Dad" I chuckled and then took my place in comfy black leather chair.

"So what do I owe your pleasure today for, Harry?" He chuckled, I raised my one eyebrow at him.

"I'm your father, I know your probably made Dumbledore jokes about me, you and Emmett will never change." He said

I laughed out loud, he really is my father, I wonder if he has mind reading power?

"Well, umm, I just wanted to talk to you, umm about ,Ahh" I couldn't quiet form a sentence, what am I supposed to ask? Daddy could you please tell me if I love bella? Umm no.

Thinking about her brings a smile to my face, she is just so beautiful, how did I get so lucky? How could she just accept me.

"Do you want to know how I felt when I met your mother for the first time?" My dad asked giving me a genuine knowing smile. I nodded, I knew he would understand.

"Believe it or not Bella's parents brought Esme to me." He told me.

Whoa, Bella's parents? Wow interesting.

"Yes, well I was doing my residency at the hospital; Charlie just started his position being a police officer. Renee and Esme were college roommates. Charlie was just dating Renee at the time, Esme had just broken up with her boyfriend and was driving back home."

"Whoa dad, you never told us all this, all you said was that your friend's meet you up and it was love at first sight. Mom had a boyfriend?" I was stunned.

"We were young too son, we had our days, I wasn't born in 17th century." He laughed at me.

"Sorry, please continue." I said.

"Well so she had a really bad ancient because it was one of the rainiest days in Seattle, that where we all were because of the university, there were a lot of accidents that day and I had to handle patients on my own, even if I just started a month ago, so there came your mother covered in rain and blood and scrapes. But, even then she looked so beautiful and serene. Her eyes, your eyes, when they met mine, I just knew she was it." Carlisle got a nostalgic expression on his face, with a smile that I know is reserved for mom. This is actually pretty interesting and sweet.

"When then, so I knew I had to fix her up, I couldn't keep my hand to myself, every now and then I would touch her just to make sure she is okay, well that is what I told her, but in reality I was scared that she might not be really, we had this spark amongst us. Your mother was the glint of daylight in my dark life. I knew I wanted her, I need her and me being the fortunate guy, she felt that, too. So that's when I told her that the only form of payment I will take, it would be to go on a date, so after that is history and we had you two lovely boys." My dad smiled at me.

"Wow dad, that's, that's really something." I was really shocked, the feeling that dad felt when he met mom were so close to what I feel with Bella. I think they are exactly what I feel about Bella. Isn't it too soon? No it doesn't matter, I should feel blessed that I got to feel this when many people don't. Jasper found his love, mom and dad did and they are happily in love. Maybe god did have something for me; maybe I did do something good after all to get Bella in my life. Oh, I miss her, but only couple more hours and I can crash their little party with Emmett.

"Thanks dad for telling me this, really thank you." I went over and gave him a man-hug.

"Edward, son!" Dad called after me while I was getting out of the door. I turned around with a confused expression.

"Yeah?" I spoke.

"You're in love, and Bella is a lucky girl to have you too, you know." He said giving me a shrewd look.

"Wha..How-you..?" I sputtered.

He laughed. "I saw you earlier yesterday Edward, Both us and Bella's parents saw both of you steeling glances at each other, smiling to your self. I saw sparkle in your eyes that I have never seen, we're your parents, we know." He told me.

OK, let me get this straight, I'm the last person to know I am in love, wait maybe I am not the last; maybe Bella doesn't love me yet. But that's fine, because I will show her how much I really love her and she will have to love me back, well I hope she loves me back.

"Wait, you mean Mr. Swan saw us, oh god, not good." I started to panic, what if he knows that was with Tanya, and being with Tanya isn't that great of a reputation. Especially meeting a girl's father and saying you had been with Tanya. NO, this can't be happening.

"Yes, well I'm sorry about that, you see we are talking about all of you when Tanya heard us and ran towards you and well you know after that. " He said while grimacing at me.

I pinched my nose and started on a full-on panic mode. This is not good, I need Charlie to know that I am not like Tanya. I need him to understand that I will take care of her daughter and treat her right.

"Don't worry son, just prove to him that you're worth her daughter, which I know you are." Dad slapped my back.

I went to my room and into my bathroom to take a hot, steamy shower and relax. I can talk to Bella and ask her if I can talk to her dad, yeah I can do that.

Stupid fucking Tanya bitch Denali… I have never hated someone so much in my life right now than her. If this blows over, I won't be held responsible for a felony.

I got ready and put on my grey muscle fit tee with my rugged low waist jeans with Prada sneakers that Rosalie got me last Christmas.

I think I hear Emmett downstairs, so I went back down to see the plans for tonight, which hopefully includes Bella.

"CONGRATS EDDIE BOY!!!" Emmett yelled as soon as I entered the kitchen. I furrowed by brow ignoring the annoying nickname, so Jasper explained saying, "He is wishing you because you finally found the perfect girl for yourself. I am proud of you man." He slapped by shoulder. What's up with the men in my family.

"Umm Thanks?"

"Your welcome kiddio, because I like her, she is cute and smart, if I didn't have Rosalie I would go for her, squirt." Emmett said my giving his signature bear hug while I scowled.

"Oh puh-lease, loosen up now, you don't have Tanya's leash on you." Emmett spoke.

"Emmett! I didn't have a leash for your kind information and I was pissed because you have a fiancé and you're telling me about going after my girlfriend." I shouted to him.

" I mean my to be girlfriend." I mumbled the last part, but I know they heard me and starting laughing.

"Ha-ha dude you're already going caveman over her, let me say this out loud because I have been waiting for ever, Jasper!" Emmett bellowed.

"Alright on the count 3…2…1…" Jasper counted. I was still trying to figure out what they are talking about when suddenly it felt as a light bulb went off. NOO!!

"WHIPPPED!!!!!" They both yelled at me so loud that I'm sure Bella can hear it at her house. I couldn't help, but blush at this. It was true, it happened somehow. They kept on laughing at me and couldn't do anything, so I continued laughing with them, it was contagious. Then two more voices started laughing and when I looked over it was my parents. My mom was beaming at me, she was so happy for me; I couldn't believe I made her life hell while Tanya was here. I never go to be with her or my family much and I missed them so much. Bella has brought everything to me, she doesn't even know it, but she did.

My mom ran over to give me a hug and had tears in her eyes.

"Mom" I whined, I don't want all this attention.

"Jasper is in love too, but no one is making him suffer with all this congratulations." I started to complain when Emmett cut me to it.

"Dude, Jasper has been whipped ever since he found out that girls don't have cooties, he is been in love with Alice, and he just didn't know her then. We are done congratulating. But you my man is a newbie here." He snickered.

"Well ok calm down people, we have some special news for every one-" My dad spoke

"Don't try to talk or ask while your father is talking Emmett and no raising hands." My mother chided Emmett while me and Jasper chuckled out loud and tried to hide it with a cough.

"Anyways, well we are going to tell you the new at the Hales residence, Charlie and Renee will be there as wells and Peter and Charlotte are on their way, it will happen after dinner." Dad finished.

I wonder what it is about, from the looks for it, it doesn't look like it's a bad news and it's connected with all of us.

After an hour of beating Emmett's ass in Halo, we decided to go early to see our girls, while the parental units come later. I can't wait to see Bella.

* * *

**All right guys here is the new chapter, I really hope you like my story so far, I am open to any suggestions, so let me know. If you find mistakes, please let me know that as well.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!!!**

**the more you review the faster the update, it gives me even more motivation.  
**


	7. It's Raining Men

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No profit is made.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 7 the Shocker_

BPOV

I was at Rosalie's where we just finished the fitting of the dresses. Alice the future designer made sure of everything, so a normal tailor wouldn't have to 'ruin it' in Alice's words. She special ordered them and they were here today. I wonder how that girl gets everything done.

Right now, we just got a call from Rosalie's parents saying that they are coming home to give all of us some news, including Renee, Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, Peter, and Charlotte. I wonder what it is about that that includes all of us. I hope it is something good.

So right now, all of us are getting dolled up for I don't know why, it's not like we are going somewhere, but I am being used as a Barbie because Alice and Rosalie are bored.

Ugh, I swear when they do this, they make me feel like I am not pretty, why am I the only one so being dragged as Barbie. I don't even know what Edward saw in me, he had a supermodel of a girlfriend. What if he decides that I am not worth it? What if after dating around, he realizes he misses Tanya. I don't know if I can deal with this. I never felt this way for anything. When I Mike broke up, it actually felt good. But I don't know if I can deal with being broke up by Edward.

I hope this strong feelings I have for him is not what Alice thinks. I can't be in love with him. It just impossible, I met him a day ago. But so this Alice, she met Jasper and now they are in love. No I need to stop; I can't keep myself to get my hopes up. I just plain, I don't have anything that will hold Edward's interest.

I know that even if it ends now, it will hurt; it will hurt a lot to see him with someone. I can't even think about it while keeping the sob inside.

I have fallen for Edward Cullen.

Oh god, no, I need to stop this. I need to tell him that we can't be anything but friends because if we are just friend then maybe he can't hurt me that much. Who am I kidding, this is going to hurt, weather I like it or not. I guess I just have to suffer no matter what.

"BELLA! STOP WHATEVER YOU'RE THINKING!" Bellowed Alice and smacked my head.

"OW, Alice what's that for?" I rubbed by head.

"I know you're thinking that you're not good enough for Edward." She had a smug look on her face, stupid psychic pixie of a sister.

"Well it's true." I mumbled.

"What are you talking about Bella? If anyone is not good enough, then it's Edward. He is lucky that you even accepted him after the whole Tanya fiasco." Rosalie said.

"I don't get what he sees in me, when he's got Tanya." I told her.

"Are you freaking kidding me Bella, your so beautiful." Alice told me.

"Bella, if you don't shut up your bloody mouth right now, I am going to kick your ass." Rosalie yelled at me. I was stocked. What the hell did I do?

"Huh"

"Don't tell me you don't think you're pretty." She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that is exactly what she thinks Rose, she is been thinking that since forever and I am so sick of telling her that she is gorgeous." Alice told her.

"Well you didn't to stop that because you are undeniable beautiful, why you think that Tanya had to run over and have her claim on Edward when you guys just met and barely spoke few words to another. She has a lot of confidence in herself and she never had to do that because Edward barely pays attention to girls and when girls flirt with him, Tanya doesn't give a shit because she thinks she is Miss World. Pshh yeah right." Rose protested.

"How do you know that one day he will realize that I am not that great and leave me?" I moaned.

"Oh Bella." Both of them hugged me.

"Silly, that is not going to happen. Trust me Edward has crazily fallen for you. You know that it took months for Tanya to be his friend and few more months to get him into a relationship. She had got her eyes on him since he came to college. It took almost a year and half. He is doing all of this without you telling him and in one day. Don't you see Bella, your beautiful, smart and really nice person, who wouldn't want you? Hell if I was a man I would go for you." Rose laughed.

"Yeah me too, I wonder what I would do if I was your brother." Alice said.

"Eww no thanks, I will stick with Edward." I giggled.

"So why do I need to be Bella Barbie?" I asked.

"Oh , so that is why your thinking your not pretty? You could have just asked, you know."Rose spoke.

"Okay, well you know that I can't do anything with my hair since its short, and I don't like anyone doing my makeup, unless they have a degree in cosmetics and done makeup on fashion models. No offense people." Alice chirped. Yes I did hear that before.

"I can't do anything to my hair because it's just naturally wavy, if I straighten it, it goes back to being wavy and if I curl it, it goes back to the same thing, so just leave it like that. For makeup, well with my tan skin and blonde hair, you can only use so much color, other colors would look bad." Rose said. Well that does make sense.

"So that leaves me, because everything works for me." I had a meek look. Wow I never thought of it this way.

"Yeah Bella, you know how I envy you that you can grow long hair, I got dad's gene for my hair." Alice said.

"Okay so now you know that you're beautiful and worth it, can we please continue, you can work on me next Bella." Rose assured me.

"Umm it's fine; I am not good doing stuff on other people. Maybe you guys are right, I should just stick with being a Barbie. But don't you think that I like it!" I warned them before they start celebrating and keep doing this torture everyday.

"YAY!" they squealed while I groaned. We all looked pretty good with jean shorts and tank tops. It was cute and casual. My hair was in curls that were bouncing everywhere.

We were sitting watching desperate housewives at the Hales family room which was across the kitchen and trying to predict who will be who in future, even thought we know that none of us would have that much drama in our life, plus we might not marry 3 times in one lifetime.

"BOO!" someone screamed so loud that Alice's pop corn went flying down and I ducked under the pillow.

"What the HELL! EMMETT!" screamed Rose. I should have known. There stood the three more gorgeous guys.

Alice ran towards Jasper and they were having their own private eye conversation that they always do. Emmett started apologizing to Rose which was quite funny. I sat there looking at my own Adonis on earth, while he gave me his crooked grin.

"Hi" I said shyly, I can't believe I am acting so nervous even though we saw each other in the morning, having a hot and heavy make out session in the Gazebo. He laughed, then ran towards me, picked me up and spins me around, while I clutched on his neck so that I don't fall. His smile was so huge and his eyes beaming. It made me smile brightly in return and giggle. He was so cute sometimes and I can't help but swoon over him.

"Hi" he put me down, but still had his arms around me.

"You look beautiful as usual, but I like those curls bouncing." Edward hugged me so tight and buried his nose in my neck.

I clung to him and did the same; I felt as peace, there was something about him that made me forget about everything, I feel happy and safe in his arms. It was the best place in the world.

He released me and put both of his hands on my face, while my arms were around his torso. He gently pressed his lips to mine, they were soft and warm. This kiss was a very sweet one then the passionate one we shared the first time, but both of them were amazing. I moved my lips with his and took his top lip between mine, while my bottom lip was between his. He started licking and nibble, and the heat between my legs started to grow. I don't even know how he does this. I started massaging his scalp, so I can feel his soft hair. He moaned quietly, but it was enough to make me aroused. His tongue asked from entrance, which I gave him, our tongues started kneading; his taste was sweet and one of the best tastes in the world. It made me high, something that I need and craved and couldn't live without anymore. We started slowing down and pull away to take deep breaths, since both of us were heaving. He gave few more pecks and smiled.

When we turned around, we both saw shocked faces of Rosalie and Alice, Emmett was trying to control his laugh and Jasper looked nervous. They were all looking behind us, what I turned around,it made me yelp and cover my mouth.

There stood our parents. The new couple must be Peter and Charlotte who has amused expression; mom and Esme were beaming and practicing bouncing with anticipation. Carlisle had a disappointed look pointed towards Edward. Then it was my dad, I couldn't tell what he was feelings. It was irritation, anger, awe, and loss.

I looked towards Edward and he was fidgeting nervously and running his hands through his hair. I swear I could see a bead of sweat on his forehead, if it wasn't for this situation, I would have laughed.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN AND MARY ALICE SWAN, what the hell is this?" Dad yelled at us while waving around. All of us cringed at that.

"CHARLES!" yelled my mom. This was getting weird; everyone is calling people by their full names.

"Didn't you see what was going on here, what if we came a little late, who knows what might have happened." Argued my dad.

"Oh my god dad, we didn't even noticed you until we were done, if we wanted to do anything, we could have used a bedroom, not the family room with other people around." Alice yelled.

"I though you said it was fine, daddy." I pouted a little. He started looking a little sheepish, but was still irritated.

"Well I think introduction is in order, what do you say Carlisle." Said Mr. Hale.

"Yes, yes, well this is Charlie and Renee's family. The one with Edward is Bella and the one with your son is Alice, I am sure you that from the previous discussion." We all snickered at that when Carlisle spoke again. "Girl's these are Rosalie's and Jasper's parents, Peter and Charlotte Hale." He said.

Me and Alice said our hellos, while Charlotte, who looked like an older version of Rose, came to us and hugged us. Her smile was very warm and gorgeous, just like Rose. Esme came and hugged us both. She winked at me, giving me a reassuring smile. Our mom was looking a lot like Alice right now and I know she is going to want to know details.

Edward and Jasper were trying to look calm, but were failing miserably. Emmett was in the kitchen looking for food and stuffing it in his mouth, while Rose tried to put things back. Alice, me and mom were trying to calm dad, while Carlisle and Peter were giving Edward and Jasper some sort of speech.

"Well, I am going to talk to your boys Carlisle, Peter, if you don't mind." My dad spoke. Everyone's attention was now on him and then to Edward and Jasper, who looked like they were about to pee in their pants. Emmett was again trying to control his laugh. I swear I saw everyone's lips twitching. Alice had to keep her mouth covered so she didn't burst out laughing. I saw Rosalie run to the bathroom and lock her self, and I could guarantee I heard her laughing in there.

My face was a mixture of everything right now, I felt bad for them, but couldn't help snickering about how they looked right now.

"So do you like my girls?" My dad asked, I can't believe he is doing this.

"Y-yes-s S-sir." Stammered both Edward and Jasper, ok I was wrong, this is hilarious.

"Do you promise not to hurt them emotional and physically?" Dad asked.

"Off course, sir" spoke Jasper while Edward nodded.

"Do you promise to protect them from anything?" He asked again.

"With my life, sir." Spoke Edward, I had to give it to them, he had a charm.

"Well, as I can see this, there is only one thing I can do." Said Dad while removing his Gun. Everyone was shocked and we heard gasps from everyone, Rosalie was out of the bathroom and staring at her brother, like she will never see again.

My dad starting laughing so loud that his whole body started shaking, he put the gun back and tried to control it. "You…both….faces", he managed to get out. That is when we all realized what happened. Emmett ran to my dad and gave him a bear hug saying, "You're my Hero."

All of us busted out laughing. I can't believe my serious dad pulled a joke on all of us. But I had to give it to him, it was hilarious. The loudest was Emmett's guffaw. We were all in hysterias for about 5 minutes and I could see Edward and Jasper cracking smiles and taking a deep breaths.

"Well, I like both of you, since I can see gentlemen in you and I know that I won't find better man than both of you for my girls." Dad patted both of their shoulders.

"Thank you, sir" said Edward, finally smiling.

"Call me Charlie, son." Said dad. I can't believe, he is going to let me date Edward, if Edward wants to date me that it. But still I could help but smirk. These are the best days of my life. Alice was right about moving to forks and so is dad. We won't find better guys than Edward, Jasper and Emmett. We were all one big family, who live for each other's happiness even though we are not blood related. You can see the happiness and glow in everyone's faces right now.

"Ahem, are we interrupting anything", Said a voice with a hint of sarcasm marring his pleasant tone. We all turned to look towards the door, where a couple was standing by. The man looked in his late 40s with piercing cold blue eyes, with platinum blonde hair with a red headed woman in her 30s on his arms. Behind them stood the impossible stunning person in tight short red dress and painted red long nails. She had a sneer on her face.

"James Denali! How come you're here?" asked Peter.

"No need to wish how we are, what happened partner?" asked James with an irritation.

"I am sorry, please come in and have a seat. How are you?" asked Charlotte.

"Tanya" spoke Edward while coming to stand beside me, Tanya stared towards him then her glare turned to me, if looks could kill, I would have been dead about now. Both she and her parents started giving me a stare down which was making me quiet uncomfortable. Rose and Emmett went to stand next to Edward, while Alice came and wrapped her arms around me, with Jasper on her side. Our parents sat on the sofas.

Let the game begin

* * *

**Tsk Tsk what do you think? TANYA IS BACK**

**REVIEW FOR A FASTER UPDATE**


	8. Cause and Effect

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No profit is made.**

**Make sure to check out my profile and see the pictures, so that you can see what I am trying to say, the links all ****there…all you gotta do is click. I looked forever to find these pictures because I wanted to make sure it is exactly how I pictured them. It's all for you guys**

**Okay so since it's summer, I will try to update as soon as possible. No promises, but REVIEWS sure make me happy and make me write more. Hint hint Hehe**

**All Right back to the story**

* * *

_Chapter 8 Cause and Effect_

BPOV

The Atmosphere was so tense that you could cut it with a knife. James and his third or fourth or whatever the number is wife, Victoria was freaky as well. I guess now I know where Tanya got her attitude from. No wonder her mom left them.

"Well I need to speak to you Carlisle, but I found out that you are having a fun get together with me, didn't you think you should invite your son's future in-laws?" scorned James. Tanya looked smug. Edward tensed beside me and I could see his knuckles turning white in his fist. The vein on his forehead was about to pop. So I lightly put my hand on his fist, he seemed to calm down a little and gave me a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but there is a miss-understanding James, our kids are not together anymore. If you would just ask you daughter you would know. As for inviting you, well this was a private function just for our three families, it wasn't connected with the business. I am sorry to offend you." Carlisle spoke calmly.

"Tanya, didn't you say that Edward want to be with you, but some girl is forcing him away from you, sweetie?" he crooned at his daughter.

What the hell, some girl, pshh, if it is anyone she is trying to steal him away. Oh god, I can't believe these people. They are here to complain that Edward broke up with her and it's my fault. Then they try to convince him to get back together, she had to go get her daddy to beg for Edward, like he is want to go back to that.

"Who wants a piece of skank, who knows where she's been. Like Edward will want to be with her, when he is with Bella." Whispered Rosalie, I knew I loved her for some reason, but apparently it was loud and all heads turn towards us.

"You have something to saw, ROSALIE" mocked Tanya.

"Umm, yes I do, but I would rather like Edward to clear it out because you won't believe me, but at least you will believe him." Rosalie retorted back

"Yes, Edward, baby tell them how much you want be and not that plain boring nobody." Tanya spoke with a haughty look. They are all talking about me like I don't exist, I am not staying here quietly and let them walk over me.

"Ok, listen up bitch, the only reason no one here is saying shut the fuck and get out is because we actually have manners. But, what's the point of even showing them if some people are just arrogant fake bimbos. So Tanya, why don't you just come to the point here, why don't to just tell everyone why you are here, instead of playing in circles." Everyone was shocked; I didn't give a damn so I continued.

"Tell them that you made your 'daddy' beg for Edward to go out with you, like anyone wants to go out with you, your fake, and your rude to people, you don't seem to care about him or his family. Hell you don't even care about your family. You brought your own god damn family to talk about your ducking breakup?" I shouted. Edward was holding my waist and rubbing soothing circles on my back. It felt good and I started taking deep breaths. Everyone was apparently way too stunned to say anything.

"YOU GO BELLA" screamed Emmett. You had to give it to him to break the tension somehow.

"What is this Carlisle, we have to sit here and listen to some girl-" James started to speak but I cut him off.

"Oh by the way, I am not some girl and my name is Bella Swan." I replied. He glared at me but I glared back.

"As I was saying, is this how you treat your own partners?" James finished.

"James, this isn't connected to business, this is a personal thing between my son and your daughter, it seems that she brought Bella into this, so she stood up for herself and I have to agree with her." I was stocked, Carlisle believes in cussing and is encouraging me to bitch fight.

"I am not sure, if you're the same people anymore and I am not sure if I can keep the deal between our companies. Your son made my daughter cry and he did that so he can be with someone else." James argued. We all gasp; he is blackmailing us to make Edward go out with Tanya.

Oh god, this is my entire fault, I had to speak my mind at the wrong time and the wrong place. I can't let this happen. Edward will hate me if I make him choice between his parents and me. I am not Tanya and I won't let them have this loss.

"James, I wanted to…" Carlisle spoke but I cleared my throat, and everyone looked at me.

"What are you doing Bella?" Edward asked. I couldn't keep my eyes from watering; I have to do this for him, his family and their business. I met his eyes which I hope showed him all my feelings.

I really hope he could see the love in them do, I knew the first time we saw each other, the first time we touched each other, the kiss, everything about him and us was screaming love. I tried to ignored it because I knew it won't work out, but I couldn't help but fall in love with Edward, it was just too easy. He is the one for me, I am ruined for him, no matter where I go, he will always be the one, the only one who would claim my heart, but I can't keep him back because of my selfish love.

Edward brought his hands to wipe away the tears, which started to fall freely. I needed to stop.

"What's the matter, love" He spoke with so much concern, his eyes were showing the same emotions too. I don't know if he knew this, but at this time, I knew Edward loved me, but I still have to do this.

"I am sorry, Edward." I whispered to him, he was confused, but he will understand soon enough.

"Carlisle, I would like to say something." I told everyone.

"Yes, go on Bella." he said.

"If I leave Edward…" I started to say, but Edward cut me off.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He yelled at me, his eyes now showed anger and started shaking me as if something is wrong with my brains. It probably is.

I didn't answer him but still keep talking, "would this deal still be there, I can't promise what Edward will do, but I will do what's in my hands. I don't want any losses in business because of me, I am sorry Carlisle, Esme, I didn't mean to bring so much tension to your world." I said with bloodshed eyes and starting walking towards the door. I didn't even want to see Tanya's face, I am sure she is dancing with happiness.

Strong arms gripped me tightly from the back, I dint have to know to see who it was.

"Edward, just leave me." I muttered.

"No I am not leaving you and I am not letting you leave either." He spoke with determination. I started to wiggle out of his arms, but it was of no use, he was strong.

"Ugh, just leave her Eddie, you can be with me again, what does she have that I don't." Tanya nasal voice spoke.

"You want to know Tanya, there are so many things that I can tell but here are some." Edward started to speak, while still keeping a firm grip on my waist.

"Well the first reason is that I am in love with Bella." Edward spoke with so much conviction and pride. I couldn't believe this, my heart stopped and then started to beat fast. My mind was blank; this was the last thing I would hear him say. Stupid traitor tears began falling, but this time it was for happiness.

Edward turned me around so he can look at me. He wiped my tears by kissing them away, his gesture brought more rounds of tears. His eyes looked so happy filled with love and admiration. I just want to kiss him right there and never let him go.

"I am sorry Bella, this is not how I wanted to tell you, but I guess I had to say this and it true. I love you so very much." He said giving me his wonderful crooked smile. In that moment, I didn't care what happens. We will fight through this together because if Edward is with him, I don't have to worry about anything. I have his love and that is all I will ever need.

"I love you too Edward, so very much." I whispered. He was smile was from ear to ear and his eyes started to sparkle, I only thought that happened in movie, I guess Edward is naturally gorgeous. Before I knew or thought his lips pressed on me and started moving feverously. His warm, sweet breath and his soft, smooth lips were heaven.

We heard ohhs and ahhs. I think I heard Alice squealing. The moms were in awe and I think all the dads were clapping, but I think care. I had Edward saying he loved me and right now I had some kissing to do.

After few more pecks we pulled apart, but he rested his forehead against my, his hands still on my waist and mine on his. We waited until I breathing went to normal.

When I turned around Tanya was throwing daggers at me and her father and step-mom were disgusted. Figures. Nothing can bring me down now. Edward still had his arms around me in a tight grip, like I will leave him now.

"Well, there you go Tanya, we both love each other and we are never going to leave each other. You wanted to know what I see in her, while I see an impossible beautiful, stunning and gorgeous person. I am sorry but you don't compare to her. She is the most beautiful person for me in the entire world besides my mom. She is naturally beautiful inside and out. Unlike you, she loves my family and wanted to leave me so that my family doesn't get into any trouble. She cares about me and my family more than her happiness, which is something would never do.

If I am correct you are doing the exact opposite. You have been doing that since I met you Tanya. You took advantage of my friendship, I thought you were pretty and I gave you a short. You emotionally blackmailed me from not breaking up with you using your I-lost-mother-card. You talked shit about my family, you never cared about me, and all you cared was about yourself.

When you cheated on me, you blamed it on James **(he is talking about other James, not her father James, Eww that would be gross, even for Tanya)**, it takes two to tango. I ignored your mistake, but I can't keep doing that. You tried to take away the love of my life and I can't let you do that. I didn't tell you all of this because I thought you were my friend, but I guess I am wrong. I never even felt a fraction of what I feel for Bella for you. I can't even compare that. So if you're going to blackmail me into getting into relationship with you, well you're wrong. You can break how many deals you want, but I would never be with you, I would rather die." He spoke with so much determination and adoration in his voice. I was star-struck.

All this time I was being self-conscious and this is what Edward feels about me. I can't believe it, some many things are happenings since Tanya entered the door. I think I need to thank her. I couldn't help but give Edward a small kiss on his lips, he tried to keep going but I had to pull away. He pouted which was the most adorable thing on earth, I had to giggle.

"There is no need for anything Edward and Bella. If you would have just let me finish my sentence, we wouldn't have to go into this. But like the say whatever happens for a reason." Carlisle chuckled. We were all confused except Carlisle, Peter and my dad.

"As I was saying Mr. James Denali, you could go ahead and break the deal, I was looking for a way to do it since weeks. I didn't do it because Edward was still with Tanya, I didn't know how he would react seeing your family hurt, but as I can see that he doesn't care or ever cares, which I am glad for. Now I am going to send my lawyers to speak with your lawyers to cancel this deal, which I can because it said it in our contract." Carlisle spoke.

"What the hell are you talking about, you can't cancel the deal, I don't care if my daughter doesn't get Edward, you can't cancel the damn deal." roared James.

"Well, I am sorry to tell you, but maybe you should pay more attention to your business, you barely have any stocks left, your shares are going down, your company is on the verge on bankruptcy, we can keep up our deal or partnership in this." Said Peter.

"What do you mean? I have shares on my name" spoke James.

"No you don't. We checked it last time and that is when we found out that it was sold to some Irish company. We can't keep this deal and you can't stop us. Our lawyers will deal with you later about this." Spoke my dad.

"Victoria?" James cried out.

"Sorry, honey, I knew you would find this sooner or later, but I am actually married to my first husband and he needed the money so I started having an affair with you."

"We are leaving and I am going to speak with you at home Victoria, I hope you're ready what's in store for you." He spoke with a pleasant tone that gave me the chills. Edward just kissed my cheek and I smiled at him.

"You can't do that Daddy, I want Edward and you said money can buy anything." Tanya wined. I couldn't help but laugh at this. She is such a snob.

"Don't you know Tanya, you can never buy love. You can only buy love with love, but apparently you are no poor in that area." Said Edward and we all laughed at that. She stomped her way out of the house, followed by screeching Victoria and James's cringe-worthy treats.

"Phew, finally the trash is clean." Boomed Emmett and we laughed and settle down on the sofa. That was emotionally tiring. But it was all worth is, that when I remembered something.

"Oh, I forgot to thank Tanya." I said. Everyone was staring at me in shock.

"Why is that Bella?" asked Alice.

"Well, if it wasn't for her I would have never known what Edward feels or thinks about me." I blushed and hid my head in Edward's chest. His arms circled me and he spoke, "Yeah, we should have thanked them all for coming. If it wasn't for her, I don't think I had the balls to say this to you any sooner." He then kissed the top of my head and we all heard awes again.

"Alice you know I told you this indirectly as well, but I love you, I have always loved you, even if I never saw you, you were the one for me, darling'" Jasper crooned to Alice, Alice started to tear-up.

"I love you too, Jazzy, I knew you were the one for me since the moment I saw you." They smiled and started into each others eyes. I was too private so I looked away.

All the parents were beaming at their kids; I have never seen them so happy, even my dad had his arms around mom. All the couples were so in love, I wish we will have the same future as our parents. As if Edward can hear my thoughts, he kissed me right under my ears and said , "I love you, forever and always."

"Forever and always." I told him.

"Rosie I love you too" Emmett spoke as well; I guess he didn't want to be left alone.

"I know you do, you big goof that it why we are marrying at the end of the summer and I love you, too." Rose said and they started passionately kissing each other and you could even see the tongues, it was really x-rated. They stopped when Peter coughed out loud and Emmett said, "Sorry, sir, but your daughter is just too good and I can't keep my hands to myself."

I guess some things never change.

* * *

**THE END!!!**

**Okay sorry, I am kidding but where is the fun in that. Anyways there is still a lot more. We will have to see more fluff and lemons as well. Sorry for the people who don't want them, but this story is M-rated. **

**For you smut lovers, I really hope I can stay up to your expectation.**

**Anyways please keep reading, this is just the beginning and REVIEW ME!!!**


	9. The News

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No profit is made.**

**Hi guys, I hope you like the story so far, I like happy endings, so it will be happy, doncha worry. Sorry for the mistakes I make because I don't have a beta yet.**

**Oo I have question… do you guys prefer EPOV or BPOV, let me know. I will write the lemons from BPOV because I don't know about you guys but I am imagining that Edward is doing all those naughty things to me hehe.**

**All righty then Back to the story**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter 9 The News**_

**BPOV**

I am so unbelieving happy, I have never felt this happy. I feel whole as if a part of me has finally come back to me. Like the piece of a missing puzzle, my rock, my Edward. We have been through so much in these past few days than a lifetime, but I wouldn't trade it for the world, just so I can be with him in his arms, where I'm supposed to be.

His hard warm chest feels perfect against my back. He was rubbing his hands up and down on my arms, while everyone tried to make Emmett quiet.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen, you better stop talking and let your father speak, he is going to tell you all of the real reason we are here, THE NEWS." Yelled Esme to Emmett. We all snickered

"Oh sorry mother." Said Emmett sheepishly.

"Well as you all know that me and my buddies Charlie and peter had opened this business on the side since we were in college. We didn't know that it would grow so big, I was already in doctor's program and Charlie was in police training. Peter took care of it the most, so that is why he shares the more shares, but he prefers that we all have the same right. You know that we have offices all around the USA and few around the world. Our business is doing really great and we would like to gift all of you to a surprise." Carlisle spoke.

We all squealed and started bouncing in our seats like bunch of five year olds. Emmett's bouncing made Rose fall of the seat. She screamed at him and then he mumbled his apology, but still had the goofy smile on his face.

"Shh, let your father finish Emmett." Chided Esme.

"As I was saying, again, so we bought an island 10 years ago to invest. But we never sold it and then decided to keep it for our own, since the business was doing so great. We started the work on the island few years ago and now it 's complete. We have tried to keep it as natural as it is. We build a 10 bedroom, 15 bathrooms Mansion with indoor and outdoor pool. It has basketball and tennis court. The mansion has a bar, pool table and 20 seat movie theaters. The mansion is own by us which is the Cullens, Hales and Swans." He finished. All of us were in shock. A freaking mansion on our own private island. Did I hear this correct?

"We are freaking billionaires and you never told us dad!" exclaimed Emmett.

"Aww man, I never got to be on GQ magazine as the hot, young, billionaire bachelor." Off course that is why Emmett wanted to be rich.

"Wow, dad you never told us this." I said.

"Yeah, why, I mean we are super glad but why." Alice asked again.

"Well kids, we had some dispute with the tribes around the area and stuff, and we recently decided to keep the island. We never meant to keep it as a secret, we just didn't want to get your hopes up." Spoke peter and we all nodded.

"So is this all." Asked Jasper.

"Nope" all the parents spoke with a mischievous smile. We all started to look scared.

"If you promise to always love your old man, then we will tell you." Charlie spoke.

Me and Alice ran towards his and hugged him, while Rosalie ran towards peter.

"Aww daddy, we will always love you, even if we lived inside a beaten old truck." I said and Alice nodded.

"Yeah, daddy, I will always love you, you too mommy." Rose said while tearing up, I guess she started feeling the distance that is going to happen when she marries. Charlotte started using the tissue to wipe away her and Rose's face to not mess the makeup, they were so alike.

"Yeah pops, we love ya, you don't need to tell us to make any promises, and we just do." Emmett said.

"I don't need to cry and show you how much I love you mom and dad." Jasper said while Rosalie struck her tongue at him and he laughed.

"Emmett and Jasper are right, I would hugged and call you daddy saying I love you but it would be awkward. So I will just say that I promise to always love you both." Edward spoke and went over to kiss Esme's cheek, always the gentlemen.

"Ok, ok we get it, well now you are just going to love us more because after the ball which is in few days, we pushed a week early, you are going to spend 10 days at the Island, which is called Isola Tesoro." Carlisle told us.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG"

"Ow Alice, my ears" said Jasper

"Boo YAH!!!"

"Stop jumping Emmett, I can feel the earthquake." Yelled Rosalie.

"Wow" I said

"Double triple WOW" spoke Edward.

"Thank you thank you thank you" Alice said while bouncing around and hugging everyone. We followed her and hugged everyone too can't deem this , vacation on our own freaking private island.

"So why is it called Isola Tesoro?" asked Jasper.

"Well dear, it means island treasure, but not because of the money or beauty." Spoke Esme.

"Yes, we have named it because it is our own place, just for our own family." Said my mom.

"It is a place where only the members of Cullens, Hales and Swans can be, because we are one big family, even though we are not blood related." Said Charlotte.

"Since we treasure our relationship so much, the island will always bring us together and it is representation of our relationship, and that is why we are calling it Isola Tesoro." Said Esme

"Oh!" we all said together, it was so true, our parents were friend before we are born and they are still together even after living so many miles away, it gives me hope that I can to the same in future having Edward by my side.

"So all of us are going to the Island?" asked Rose.

"Will we do have business and stuff to take care of sweetie, but we will join you guys at the end of your stay" Said Charlotte.

All of us girls started squealing and jumping, I can't imagine doing this girly stuff, I guess all this emotional roller coaster is getting a toll on me.

"But that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want, there are consequence of every action, just because we are not there, it doesn't mean you can do anything you please." Said my dad.

"Yes, Emmett, you need to behave, we trust you all so I hope that you don't break our trust as well." Said Carlisle.

"Yes, it is a big deal for the parents of the girls to leave their daughter to you boys; I hope you take really good care of them" Said Peter.

"Don't worry dad, I won't let anything happen to my sister. I think Bella as my sister as well." Spoke Jasper. I went over and gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"You know Jasper, with the way things are going; I will be your sister officially pretty soon." I winked at him and Alice blushed. I chuckled.

"Don't worry Bella, Alice will be Edward's sister soon with the way things are going for you as well." Jasper said whiling giving me a wink in return. I gasped and blushed, and then like the mature 21 old year I am, I stuck my tongue out to him. Everyone was laughing.

"Don't worry chief, I will take care of your girls, I will be their tough big brother, if these two whom I call brother and best friend do anything, I will break their bones." Emmett told my dad, I was so touched by him. Me and Alice ran to him and hugged it, I was on his left and Alice on his right and we kissed each side of cheek. He tried not to crush us with his energy.

"Thank you Emmett" Said my dad.

"No problemo, hey all I had to do was give a brother speech and I get hugs and kisses from hot girls!" boomed Emmett. I just rolled my eyes, so Alice winked and me and stuck her feet under Emmett, and I pushed him, which made him loose his balance and fall flat on his back. Then I and Alice had each of our feet on his chest. He just stared wide eyes at both of us. Everyone started laughing.

"That's my girls" Said a very proud Charlie.

"That was so cool, you girl look like Charlie's Angels, heck even the name matches." Call out Emmet. We all chuckled at him.

We removed our feet from his chest and went back to sit next to our respective partners. Edward had wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a sweet kiss on my cheek saying, "That was really hot, you know." I blushed as usual.

"Well all of this is really making me hungry" said Emmett, "its 9pm!!!" screamed Emmett.

"How did I survive without eating for 3 hours!" he looked so shocked, does that boy think or anything else besides food, oh yea sex.

"Oh, how about some spicy Indian food?" Said Alice, we all agreed and Emmett decided that we just call them and he will go get it since they can't drive fast enough for him. Rosalie agreed to go with him because she thinks that, the food might not return, it was true.

After 30minuted, we had a screeching noise of a car being parked and loud food steps. It could be only one thing.

"I am home, WITH FOOD!" bellowed Emmett. We got over to help him unpack and get the plates and spoons. The chicken curry was delicious with some butter naan. I would so full that I think I need to open few of my shorts button, I saw Alice do the same. I wonder how she stuffed four naan breads in her tummy. Emmett had a whopping eleven. We discussed our trip and the upcoming ball, how there is only a week for it and then we are on our way to the ISLAND. I can feel the excitement vibes from everyone in the house. We all helped Charlotte and Rose clean up their house. Everyone started leaving. Emmett was staying over with Jasper, but we all know where he is going to sleep. Alice Kissed jasper goodbye and left with mom and dad to get her beauty sleep. Carlisle and Esme left, too.

Edward was going to drop me back home, since he had his car. He went around and opened the door, I sat in and he jogged his way back to the driver's seat. I can't believe I was here two days ago, and we were so distant.

"Bella what are you doing the day after tomorrow?" Edward asked me, while staring straight ahead.

"Why? Me and Alice need to go to the university to make our transfer, so I can be in college with all of you." I told him.

"Oh, well umm, I…Ahh…" He started running his hands through his hair again, what does he want to know that is making him so nervous.

"I am free tomorrow?" I questioned.

"I can't, I need to take Emmett and get out fitting done for the ball and we need to help mom with some decorating at the old church, where the ball is."

"Okay, how about the day after the day after tomorrow. This is actually the two day before the ball." I told me.

"Yes, that's perfect; all right I will pick you up at 5." Edward told me with a big grin.

"Why would you need to pick me up? I can meet you where ever you need me." It's true I would help him with whatever he needs to get done. I just wish I knew what it is.

"Oh, Bella, I umm…", again with the stammering.

"You're making me nervous Edward. Do you need me to do something criminal?" I don't think he is that kind of a person.

"What, oh god no, that is not what I was asking you." Edward turned to look at me, pleading with his eyes. I could see the honesty. During our little chat, we were at my garage. He turned around and took both of my hands in his and stared deeply into my eyes. I can see his soul with the way he was looking. I could see the pure true love, and it made me tear up again. He wiped my cheeks away and kissed both of my eyes.

"Bella Swan would you like to go on a date with me, the day after the day after tomorrow." He said with a smile and I giggled.

"Yes, Edward I would love too." I told me.

"Thank you." He stated simply and took my face in his hands and kissed me lovingly. He got out and opened my door and walked me to my house. We stood there staring at each other, while no one wanted to say goodbye. I know it's silly, but I will miss him, his smile, his loving eyes and the warm and safeness I feel in his arms.

"I will miss you, love, I know it's pathetic but I will." He wrapped his arms around me and put his head between my neck and shoulders.

"I will miss you too, and yes, we are both pathetic and I wouldn't trade it for the world." I laid my head of his chest.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I told him.

He gave me another kiss and went back to his car. I blew him a kiss which he caught with his left hand. He chuckled and drove away.

I went straight to bed, today was exhausting.

The next day, I had to open up my boxes and moved them to my bookshelf in the office and keep some in my room. Alice made me help her arrange her closet and then moved to arrange mine. It took half the day, so we ordered pizza. My came home and we talked about forks. Alice talked about Jasper and I talked Edward, while blushing.

I wasn't that tired to go to sleep, even though I knew I had to wake up early to leave for the university which it almost 2 hour drive. So I got out my red dairy and wrote about the past days and how I finally have the most amazing person as the love of my life.

Later, it was around 11pm, so I went to catch some reading while my phone ranged.

"Hello"

"Bella, love." I knew that voice anywhere

"Hii" I squeaked out. He chuckled.

"I didn't wake you did i?" Edward asked with a concern.

"No you didn't. So how are you?" I asked him

"Hmm tired, Esme made me and Emmett do a lot of work and I think I got some of your clumsiness and scratched my elbows." He told me and I gasped.

"How rude, this is how you treat someone that you supposedly love?" I mocked fake hurt.

"I am so sorry, love, I meant it as a joke, I did scrap my elbow only because I was missing you so much and not paying attention." he started apologizing.

"Hehe I missed you, too, do you want me to kiss your boo boo away." I used my motherly voice.

"Yes I do, it hurts, but I won't see you for 36 more hours, it's a torture Bella." He wined. How can this man be so sexy, hot and cute all in one minute?

"Don't worry I will make it up to you when I see" I told him with what I hope was my sexy voice.

"Good, I can't wait." He groaned. We talked about stupid things for an hour, and few about the trip. I tried to whine my way to know where he is taking me, but he was just too stubborn like me.

"All right love, you need to sleep because you need to wake up early tomorrow." He said

"I don't wanna." I sounded like a five year old. He chuckled.

"Come on, the sooner the better." He encouraged me.

"Ugh fine, I will miss you so so much." I told him

"I miss you times infinite." Smart ass.

"We miss each other the same, but I love you more. " I felt triumphed.

"Sweetheart, that is not true, I love you more than life itself, but if you have to start a fight about that then we are at an impasse." He told me while I humph.

"But please be safe and take care of my heart, I've left it with you." He cooed.

"Yes, I will and you need to do the same thing, no more scratches." I warned him

"Yes Ma'am." He obeyed.

"Good night, sweet dreams, love ya." I mumbled, I was getting sleepy and his voice was so soothing.

"G'night, love you too." He said and then we hung up. That night I dreamed about Edward and our happily ever after.

Me and Alice left early to do our transfer at the university that took almost half the day. Alice made me stop by at a shop for a few last minute things for the ball. We then had dinner at the cozy French café. Jasper picked up Alice later that night when mom and dad were sleeping. I was so exhausted by the time we came back, I ran to my room, shredded my clothes and jumped to my bed and instantly went to sleep.

* * *

**I know it's going a little slow, but it will be going fast soon. The lemons won't be far**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!!! **


	10. AN I am Sorry

**I am so very sorry**

**My computer broke down last night, I don't know what happened. The geek squad told me that the mother board burned.**

**Now I am supposed to buy a new computer! **

**I am using my dad's laptop, till I get a new laptop.**

**My next two chapter are gone with it, so please don't give up on me.**

**Give me some time so I can rewrite those chapters again. I will try to write as soon as possible.  
**

**Don't worry I will make them as best as I can again.**

**LOVE YOU ALL for reading my story.**

**Sorry again. I am just as depressed as you guys. Maybe more, a lot more.**

**I have got about 618 hits!!! omg thank you thank you thank you  
**


	11. Fearless

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No profit is made.**

**Okay well here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. I still wish I could have somehow gotten my original chapter that was lost with my computer.**

**Anyways here we go…**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Fearless**_

EPOV

I woke up early, so that I can prepare for our date. I called few people that would arrange few things for me. Every since Bella has came into my life, it has been a whirlwind, but I don't regret any single minute of it. Knowing that she feels the same love for me, that I do, doubles the happiness in me.

I went downstairs to have lunch with my family, which includes Rosalie, as well. She has almost moved in with us, not that I mind. They are going to be living on their own in few months and my mom wants to spend as much time with them as possible.

"So Edward, Alice made sure to tell me that you are supposed to wear something cream, just so it fits her visual for your date in her mind," She shrugged while I gave her a questioning glance. It's Alice, so I need to do what she says or else, that pixie can definitely get a sweet revenge.

We finished our breakfast, everyone left to do their own thing, while my mom came to me.

"I am so happy for you Edward, I see your eyes sparkling again, which is something I have never seen in so many years," She told me.

"I know mom, I am really happy," I said giving her the crooked grin that I got from my dad.

"Yes, I know that; just don't ever let Bella get away. She is absolutely wonderful and both of you are just perfect for each other," she gushed.

"Don't worry, I don't intend on ever leaving her, she is my life, my everything," I told her and kissed her cheek.

I went to take a long shower; I went to my closet to get my crew neck cream sweater that Alice mentioned with my black slacks. I wore my DC shoes with the Rolex watch that my parents got me last Christmas. **(Pictures in my profile)**I still have a couple of hours before I leave to get Bella.

I went to the music room; I sat on my piano bench. There was this tune that kept ringing in my head and last night I had a dream of playing it for Bella. I tried to give it a shot and see if I can still remember. As I kept playing the tune flowed easily, it was a beautiful harmony that reminded me of Bella, our love and our passion with a soothing chime to it.

I realized that it was time to leave, I got my keys and went to my vanquish. I stopped by at the flourish shop and got Bella a bouquet of lilies and freesias. It smelled just like her. Before I knew it I was at her garage. For some reason, my palms started getting sweaty.

_What are you doing? It's Just the girl you love and our first date which will only happen once._

And as they say first impression is the last impression.

My mind kept debating when all of a sudden there was a tap on my window that made me jump.

"Are you ever going to knock?" Asked Alice while tapping her feet.

"Yeah, sorry," I mumbled and got out and walked into their living room to wait for Bella to come down the stairs.

"You guys will have a great time, trust me," Alice said while winking at me and ran to get Bella. Something told me to trust Alice, so I did and hoped for the best.

As soon as she came into the view, my breath hitched. She was an angel and today she looked exactly like one. Her hair flowed around her in waves with a little diamond hair band that made her even more angelic. Her cream silk dress flowed around her, and she wore heels that made her smooth creamy legs every more alluring. **(Pictures in my profile with flowers)**

And she was mine, forever.

I didn't notice that my jaw as open with a drool coming out. She closed it and giggled. I was sure that there was a pink tint into my cheeks. No one made me more frustrated than her, something about her just changed everything in my world and I would never give up on it.

"You look…stunning, beautiful and completely ravishing. I am sure you look even more wonderful than words can describe, love, you took my breath away. Literally," I somehow managed to speak a coherent sentence, while staring into her wonderful beautiful brown orbs. She blushed and mumbled a 'thank you'.

"You look great as usual," She said. I leaned my head towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist to give her a kiss. She met my lips with the same love and passion. Our tongues met in the middle, her taste was exquisite. We moved in perfect rhythm. I realized we need to leave so I regretfully pulled away and saw her adorably pouting. I couldn't resist so I gave her a quick kiss.

"These are for you," I gave her the flowers, her eyes lit up and she gave me her glorious smile. She hugged me and went back to put them in a vase in her room. She came back and almost tripped on the last step. My reflexes caught her and I chuckled.

"Are you ready my lady, for the best day yet in your life," I announced.

"Yes, I am," She said. I took hold of her hand and walked back to my car. I open her door and got myself in.

"Are you going to tell me now where we are going," she curiously asked me. She has been doing that ever since I asked her out, if it was anyone but Bella, it would have been annoying.

"Nope," I popped the 'p'.

"Please Edward," she used her puppy dog eyes WITH the pout. I looked away but the image was still stuck in my head.

"Please Honey, I don't like surprises,"

"You will like mines," I grinned at her and she still pouted. I sighed loudly.

"We are going to movies and dinner, you know the cliché first date," I said. I just didn't tell her how far it is from normal first date that other people do because I wanted the best for my Bella.

"Oh thank god, at least you didn't buy a yacht or anything," she said. She didn't need to know that I did think of that but I didn't feel like listening to Bella's fit on our first date, I will reserve that for later.

She attached her iPod and started playing her new obsession Taylor Swift's fearless. She smiled at me and our fingered intertwined with each other.

There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

She started singing the words while glancing at me every once in a while and I would grin at her, the song was perfect for us.

So baby drive slow  
'til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless.

I brought our hands to my lips and kissed every single of her knuckles.

Oh yeah  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Yeah  
I don't know how  
Oh yeah yeah

By now we were at our destination. I walked over to get her door and offered her my hand and she accepted it.

We walked toward the ticket booth and that is when Bella realized where we were.

"Oh my, Edward, I have never been to an IMAX dome theater," she vibrated with excitement, I have never seen her look so much like Alice, but now I can see the resemblance.

"Well I am glad you like it," I said and got two tickets for transformers 2, it had romance that Bella liked and Action that I do. I told her to save me a seat while I get us some pop-corn and drinks.

After I got them, I made my way to our theater and looked for her. Once I saw her, I made my way over to her. As I got closer, I stopped dead in my tracks. The hold on my drink tightens and it spilled. I saw my high school enemy Jacob Black, trying to unsuccessfully flirt with Bella. Bella didn't look comfortable. The only thing I saw was red; I wanted to rip him to shreds.

BPOV

I can't believe that the cliché form to watch a movie would be watching it in the best experience possible. Edward is truly amazing. The little things he does like bringing me flowers, just makes me swoon over him even more.

So here am I sitting waiting for Edward to come.

"Bella?" I heard someone asked, when I looked around I found myself looking at the dark skinned man that I saw at the airport.

"Oh hi, Jacob right?" I asked.

"Yeah, how are you?" he asked. I knew that I found him attractive when I first saw him, but after meeting Edward, no one compares. I just don't find anyone attractive. Weird what love can do to you.

"I'm good, you?" I shrugged.

"I am on a double date with my buddy; she really gets on my nerves. Can I sit here?" He went down to sit before I could say anything. To say I was uncomfortable would be an understatement and I was sure Edward would not like him sitting here.

"So are you with your sister, Alice?" He asked.

"No, I'm with-

"She is with me, Black." Growled a very familiar voice. I found Edward giving the deadliest glare to Jacob. I turned to see Jacob doing the same.

"Cullen," Jacob spat. I was shocked. Do these two know each other?

"Do you know each other?" I asked.

"Like I would be friends with that," Jacob chuckled darkly.

"The feeling is mutual Dog," Hissed Edward.

"Okay what is going on?" I asked utterly confused.

"I can't believe you are on a date with him Bella, he was the high school Playboy and uses girls like tissues. He cheats on sports to be popular and god knows how he still managed to get A's in his classes." Jacob rebuked.

"Don't be jealous Black; just because I was better than you, you had to invent these rumors. I didn't cheat in sports or classes. I just happened to be smarter. And because girl's didn't look at you and looked at me doesn't mean that I am a playboy," Edward retaliated.

"Oh yeah, what about the time when I caught you with Jessica in janitor's closet, or Lauren under the bleachers. Classic," mocked Jacob. Edward was fuming by now, his jaw was taut, his eyes were dark and he clenched his fist tight.

I really hope those weren't true, but I knew that Edward had history with girls. I just didn't want to see it slam down on my face. It hurt that he had been with others, but I still love him because I know it wasn't intentional. He didn't know me then. Edward caught my eyes and he softened. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jacob, just shut up, I love Edward and I know that he loves me too. So if you would please leave, I would like to watch the movie in peace," I told him calmly. Even thought I wasn't calm. I was scared, jealous, upset and sad.

"Whatever Bella, I was saying this for your own good," Jacob said and left to sit at the opposite end.

"Bella," Edward spoke. I turned to look at him and his eyes with filled with sadness. He sat next to me and put the popcorn in the holder. He put his face in his hands.

"Edward, I am not mad at you, I just wished I didn't had to deal with this today because It is our first date and I want it to be perfect and happy," I said and put my hands on his shoulders. He turned around and pulled me to his chest. He buried his nose in my hair and started taking deep breaths.

No matter what Edward does, being this close to him just makes me forget about everything.

"I am sorry Bella," Edward mumbled. The lights started to dim and we pulled apart. I gave his a chaste kiss to let him know that I wasn't mad at him. He took my hands and held on to it.

Watching movie in here was wonderful. Our seats reclined way back and it looked like we were almost in sleeping position. The screen was so huge that I couldn't even see everything on the screen at once.

Every time something happen I jumped because of the effects and Edward chuckled. He brought me even closer, so by the time the movie ended I was curled around him.

"Did you like it?" He asked me a grin, but it wasn't the same and I knew I had to change his mood. I can't let him be upset because of something that Jacob said. Whether it was true or not.

"YES, it was so cool Edward. Did you feel the effects, they vibrated around us and I felt like I was being attacked. We should come back here, with everyone. I know Alice will just love it," I kept going on and on. He laughed and finally it sounded like him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me right under my ear.

"What Bella wants, Bella gets," He confirmed. I giggled.

We walked back to our car, but before opening the door, Edward stopped me. I furrowed my brows and looked at him. He was intentionally staring at his shoe and kicking some nonexistent stone.

"Don't you want to know if what Jacob said was true or not?" He asked.

"Not really, it's your past. As long as I am your present and future I don't care Edward," I told him honestly.

"But Bella, how could you still want me? I am not good for you. You are such a wonderful person, your sweet, smart, funny, beautiful, kind and selfless. I don't deserve you. I made so many mistakes before in my life that I regret now. I would do anything in my power to make it up to you," He said and still not looking up at me.

I couldn't say anything, no words would come out. He thinks of me as a perfect person which is so wrong. I don't deserve him. He would do so much for me just to make me smile, how can he think of himself like that.

"Please say something Bella, anything. If you don't want to go out with me, anything, just say it. I will be fine and I understand. You do deserve better," He choked out and finally looked up at me. The view was heart breaking. I have never seen a man look so vulnerable than him right now. All I wanted to do was to be in his arms and take away all his pain. I realized I needed to speak.

"Oh Edward, how can I not want you? If there is anyone who doesn't deserve, it should be me," I raised my hand to stop him before he starts protesting.

"I wanted to be with you even after the Tanya fiasco. I knew you had past with girls and I will admit it hurts. But a lot of people do and I knew what I was getting myself into. I don't care if you murdered in your past Edward. I love you and I will always love and I will always need you. You are such a wonderful and sweet man, you deserve better than me," I said and he came wrapped his arms around my waist.

"The way you see me is ludicrous Bella, I am so glad that you still want me, and trust me when I say that I am not proud of my past. I can't change that but I can show you how much I love you, need you and want you in my life. I will spend every minute of the rest of my life showing you what you truly are Bella. You are the most amazing beautiful woman I have ever met. No one can compare to you, ever," He said and gave me his crooked grin that melted my heart in an instant.

"See, you are wonderful to say all those things about me," I told him.

"How about we agree that we both deserve each other and never let anyone or anything come between us because I don't want to keep any secrets from you Bella. This is my fresh start and I want to do it with you," Edward said.

"Okay that sounds perfect," I whispered. He took a deep breath and started telling me about his past.

"Jessica and Lauren were my ex-girlfriends. What Jacob said was true, but we weren't having sex, they were well giving me a handjob. That is all I ever did with them, they were quite annoying and I only went out with them because of the stupid high school drama and to be cool. I met Tanya in college and she was a good friend at first and I knew she wanted more. I gave her a shot. She wanted things to get more physical and I wasn't that comfortable to share something as special as my virginity with her. All I ever did with her was oral sex," He blurted out everything.

I was in shock. Did he just say? I looked up at him and I am sure my face looked as confused as I felt.

"I am well…ahh...you know?" He stuttered and blushed. I stared at him. I wasn't sure if this was a good news or what.

I was happy to hear he is a virgin, but I didn't want to hear the other crap he did with those sluts.

"I am really shocked Edward, to be honest. But I am so happy to hear that," I said smiling up at him.

"Yeah?" He asked and I nodded. He looked relived.

"Yes, you know that I am too right? I only had one boyfriend in the past and I really didn't like him either. I just thought he was cute and Mike constantly kept asking me out. Alice made me go out with him and when we broke up, I was so relieved. I didn't do anything with him but a simple make out, which wasn't that great either. I didn't know if it was me or him because he was my first kiss. I was so scared that you might not want me or I don't know. I didn't want to disappoint you with my lack of experience. That is one of the reason I was upset because I knew that I couldn't be Tanya," I mumbled and looked down at our bodies almost pressing together.

He lifted up my chin and I met those beautiful two emeralds looking at me lovingly.

"You can't be serious Bella, I am so happy that no one has every touched you. As for being scared, Love, you don't know the effect you have on me. The thought of us in that way does things to my body…Let's just say that I have had a lot of cold showers since I met you. I am so happy that you are nothing like Tanya. She can never compare to your beauty and there is no way in hell you can disappoint me. The thought of some other man ever touched you or even kissed you makes me green with Envy. Didn't you see why I was so pissed at Jacob? It wasn't because he said all those things about me, it just added to the anger I felt towards him. He tried to take you away from me, I saw him flirting with you and I did get scared that you might like him," he said.

"Edward, I can't like anyone, you are it for me. What I feel for you isn't going away and I know it, please believe me, and don't you feel that what we have is different?" I asked him.

"Yes, the electricity or the shock that I got from you when we first met really scared me, but the weird thing was that I missed it and it was then that I realized that what we have is different. I couldn't stop thinking about you. After our first kiss I knew you were the one for me, I knew I loved you and I almost reviled that to you that day," He looked flushed.

"Me too Edward, I remember you calling me 'love' I was shocked and happy, I just hoped that you didn't call anyone like that," I murmured while blushing.

"No…only you, my love, only you," He said and pressed his lips to mine.

His hands stopped at my hips to pull me even closer to him so that our bodies were completely pressed together and you can't even slide a paper through. My hands automatically went to his bronze locks. His lips parted mine and I could feel his warm, sweet breath on me. His tongue touched my lips and I open my mouth. He entered my mouth and his tongue massaged mine. I heard him moan which only fueled me more. The kiss got hotter and I clung to him as close as I could because my knee had buckled out.

We kept kissing until we were left panting. He touched his forehead to mine and was grinning widely. I giggled

"Wow"

"Wow," I agreed.

* * *

**Okay well here is the next chapter; I hope you guys liked it? There is still more to their date, so don't worry I will update as soon as I can. I want to make it perfect.**


	12. Light Blue and Sand

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No profit is made.**

**Here is the next part of their date; I hope it is up to your expectation. My Edward is really romantic, but soon we will of see that hunk of a man 'wink' 'wink'**

**Let me know what POV you prefer, I was thinking about having both on them in one chapter? Huh sounds good?**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Light Blue and sand**_

BPOV

After our movies, we got into the car after a very heavy makeout session. My lips were swollen and both of us looked flushed with goofy grins on our face.

"Can you tell me now?" I whined for the hundredth time, he just laughed.

"Aren't you irritated by now and just tell me where we are going because I am irritated of my own whining," I pouted. He looked at me giving me his loving look and crooked grin.

"Sorry, love, like I said nothing you can do, can have a negative effect of me. I find it very amusing that you still haven't lost hope," He said while chuckling to himself. I just rolled my eyes.

"If you have to know, then we are going for dinner," He said. I sighed.

"I figured that much out, Captain Obvious," I mumbled. We stayed in silence listening to classical music. It was comfortable; something that only Edward can give me. I have never been like this with someone I met few days ago. It was as if we knew each other since forever.

After 30 minutes we were driving on the outskirts of the beach, called La Push. He parked the car in a secluded area of the beach, where there was no one around. Except there was a SUV with a butler holding a food trolley. Edward got out and opened my door. He offered me his hands which I gladly took.

The atmosphere looked serene and calm. The beach was filled with grayish white sand that went on and on. The water was dark turquoise. The sky was cloudless and light blue. I could see that it was Twilight and the color from the setting sun was filled with beautiful rays of orange and red.

"This is such a beautiful beach Edward," I whispered. We could hear the calming waves from the lake, which looked more like an ocean. The air was breezy and a little chilly.

"I know, but not in comparison to you, love," He said and kissed me gently. I couldn't help but blush at his cheesiness.

We walked hand in hand towards the beach.

"Your dinner awaits Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen," spoke the butler. Edward nodded at him; and slipped him something. The butler took the trolley and went towards the beach.

We started walking on the sand following the butler. I can't believe Edward took me to a dinner on the beach. Can he get any more Romantic? The answer is Yes, I am sure he can.

I suddenly stopped at looked up at him sheepishly. The heels were digging in the sand and making it really hard for me to walk on it. I started to remove my shoes when Edward's hands stopped me, I looked up to him confused and he just pecked my lips.

Before I knew it, I was being carried bridal-style towards our destination.

"Edward, put me down, I am not your average backpack," I scolded him. He just laughed and kept walking. It didn't look like I waited 110 pounds to him. So I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a sweet kiss on his neck. He groaned.

I saw a small open tiki hut with a table for two. The table was filled with flower petals and candles. There were only four torches around us. **(Picture of this is in my profile)**

"Oh Edward, you didn't have too. All I need is you, doing all of this is just too much," I told him touched.

"Did you not like it Bella? I told you I wanted our first date special and I didn't want to do it in front of others in a crowded restaurant. I just wanted me and you," He said sincerely.

"Oh off course I like it Edward, it's wonderful and beautiful. You know the only thing that can make anything special for me is that you are with me. But thank you for this," I waved my arms around.

"You're welcome," He whispered and kissed me passionately.

He put me down. Then he pulled out a chair for me and sat himself. The butler filled our glasses with wine and asked if we needed anything else. We said no and he left us.

We started eating the food, when I realized something. I stopped eating and stared at him in shocked.

"What is it, are you okay? Is the food bad?" He asked in a concerned tone, I shook my head.

"How did y-you…" I started to say and tears welled up in my eyes. He moved his chair move closer to mine and rubbed my back soothingly. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"How did you know that this is my favorite food? how did you know my favorite restaurant?" I asked him astonished. He gave me a crooked smile and shrugged.

"Can you be any more perfect?" I asked him and he laughed.

We talked about stupid things and laughed. We ate in silence and he told hold of my hand, while we watched the sun setting down.

"Would like the desert," He asked. I nodded my head eagerly. He chuckled.

We spooned fed each other; it was tacky, romantic and sweet. I never understood why people did this in movies, but now I did. Edward cleared his throat and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Bella, I have been dying to ask you this, so I am just going to come out and say it…" He said and took hold of both of my hands in his.

"Will you be my girlfriend," He eyes shining with hope. I was stunned speechless. Oh how I wanted to hear those words from his mouth and when I do hear them, my lips are sealed. My eyes started watering and I vigorously nodded my head.

"I…oh my… Y-yes, Yes I would love to be your girlfriend," I managed to say. His lips pressed against mine; effectively cutting me off. My Soft fingers wound into his hair, as his tongue traced my lips, and I opened my mouth, wanting to taste his tongue against mine. As we kissed everything else disappeared, and I was happy.

I pulled away from his sweet, soft lips, long enough to get some air which cleared my head for the moment. I am Edward's girlfriend. I couldn't stop the smile forming on my face. I looked at Edward and he was glowing with happiness.

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach and then we can head home," he suggested and I nodded.

Edward folded his pants so that they don't get soaked in the water. We left our shoes near the table and started walking towards the edge of the water. He intertwines our fingers and occasionally brought them to his lips to kiss my hand, my wrist, my palm.

We even went a little in the water, it feel cool and comfortable. The sun was down and you could see the star shinning and I have never seen the moon like this before. It looked bigger than usual and it was full moon

We went down to sit in the sand and watch the sky.

"There are so many stars and look how brightly they are shining, it's so pretty," I said. Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple.

"You, my dear are the shiniest and prettiest star I see here," He said and I blushed

"Bella," spoke Edward tenderly while looking at me.

"The star that makes love's dream come true was shining on me when I met you. Just when I thought that love could never be a part of me, that's when you came along and showed me happiness. My life would be beautiful if you were by my side because you have painted a smile in my heart that will last for a lifetime and Falling in love with you was the easiest thing I've ever done in my life," He said delicately.

There was nothing but silence, but as He looked into my eyes, He could see that they were filling with tears.

"Edward, explaining to you how much and why I love you would be as simple as explaining and describing to you how water taste, it seems impossible," I said softly as a tear rolled down my cheek. His eyes were sparkling so brightly, I can see them shine even in the darkness of the night.

Edward grabbed the back of my head and pulled my lips to his. He kissed me sweetly and gently, there was no rush or passion in this kiss. It was full of love, like we were submitting each other, joining our souls in this pure act. After kissing for a while and gazing into each other's eyes, we decided to go back.

We walked back to our table, where the butler was clearing everything.

I went to put on my shoes. Edward walked up to the Butler and handed him an envelope.

"This is something for your family and kids," Edward told and patted his back. He came towards me and said, "Shall we leave,"

"Yes," I said and went to say thank you to our butler for the evening. He was a nice man in his 50s.

Edward picked me up bridal-style again and walked to the car.

"That was a very sweet thing you did for him," I said. How can he think that I don't deserve him, I agree that Tanya didn't justly see him or deserve him. But I am going to try my darnest to make sure he sees what a wonderful person he truly is.

"It's nothing, because of him I got to have an amazing date with the love of my life," he said pleasantly.

"Oh Edward, it was something, not many people do that, you make me feel so proud that I can call you my boyfriend now. You're amazing and wonderful and I will make sure you see that," I told him and laid my head on his shoulders.

We were by the car, he put me down and he took both his hands and placed it on the side of my face.

"If only you agree to believe that you are a beautiful, smart and loving woman. I am proud to call you my girlfriend," He said and I snorted.

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly," He chided me.

"You don't either, fine I will believe what you say only because you make me feel all that, but would you please believe what I say too?" I asked him.

"Okay, I do because since you entered my life, I think I am doing pretty well," He gave me his crooked grin. I rolled my eyes.

We got into the car and he drove me back home. Before I knew it I was home. I didn't want this day to end; it felt like I was being pulled apart. This was true because Edward had my heart and I can't live without it.

He opened my door and walked me to my house. We stood there watching each other. He stroked my cheekbones with his finger gently and then kissed my forehead.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow?" He asked expectantly and a little sad. I knew he didn't want to end this date just as much as I don't. Or did I?

I didn't know what I should do? I knew in my heart that I wanted him to stay with me more, I can't stay without him for few hours and it's driving me crazy and honestly scaring me. We have only known each other for few days, but the pull and electricity I feel around him was something that I can't just over look.

What would happen if I just say good bye now? I know Edward would be sad, but he is too much of a gentleman to say anything, if it was anyone but Edward, I know they would ask to come inside. Mike didn't even wait for invitation and entered my house. It was awkward.

I knew this is completely different; this is Edward, the man I am in love with and the man that loves me too.

Should I follow my heart or should I go with my brains?

I made my decision.

* * *

**Please excuse any grammatical mistakes I make because I currently don't have a Beta.**

**Well here you have it, their date, sorry to leave you guys at the cliff hanger.**

**I will update as soon as possible.**


	13. Casablanca? or Lips?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No profit is made.**

**OMG GUYS!!! I got 1000 hits… I love you guys, I would personally say so to everyone, but I can't reply to anonymous people who read my story, but still thank you!**

**I would also like to thank **_**xpaigex, .x,**_** and **_**no.1twilightluver**_** for their amazing reviews. I would also like to thank **_**Amanda**_** and **_**Slassetter**_**, sorry I can't get back at you since you don't have accounts.**

**SO IN HONOR OF THESE SWEET REVIEWS AND HITS, I GIVING YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY! AGAIN! LOVE YA**

**Umm well if you really like to know me then you can read my profile, beside that currently I am on summer vacation, but I am still taking few college classes, just so that I can be done with it early. My major is business but my minor is in literature since I love reading. I don't think I am a good writer, but I try and it's fun.**

**Please pray for me that I get this job at the local golf course as a golf carter hehe don't worry I will still make time for this story.**

**Sorry to keep you waiting…**

**Here you go, the last part of their date...pheww**

**

* * *

  
**

**Casablanca? Or those lips?**

BPOV

"Yes, but do you want to come inside. Mom and dad are at some Seattle hotel to meet with some of the guest that will be attending the ball and they are going to come home the day of the ball, just to get ready. So I think it's only Alice who is home," I said. He smile brightly at me and I went to open my door.

I followed my heart because that is what will give me my happiness and future which is Edward. I couldn't just push him away because I am scared of what will happen in the future. I followed Alice's advice from the morning

"_Alice, how come you and Jasper were so close in just few hours, you act like you have been dating forever?" I asked her_

"_well Bella, I am just following my heart, I know that he is the one for me and I can't just wait to see how it goes, it's just wasting my time when I can be with him and have a wonderful time together," Alice explained._

"_But what if it doesn't work and all there is left is pain because I am too deep in this Alice, he has become my everything," I said_

"_Bella, you can't just stop doing this, because of What ifs, you are wasting time, if it has to be then it will be. Anyone with eyes can see the love between you and Edward. I saw the day you and him met, I knew Mike wasn't the one for you, but I wanted you to at least experience something. Both you and Edward were the last people to know that you were in love. What we all have isn't just some love Bella. It is true love that not everyone finds. Hell I think even Tanya saw it," She laughed. _

_I smiled. I knew she was right and I am wasting my precious time without him. We are meant to be together and I will do my darnest so that it stays that way._

I smiled when I thought about it again. After our beautiful date and even more beautiful words that Edward told me from his heart, made me fall for him even more.

It was awfully quiet, so I am guessing Alice isn't home. I went to the kitchen and found her note saying that she is staying at Jasper's. I don't want to know what she is been up too, but I think I have a pretty good idea. I am just happy that she is happy with him and I couldn't ask for someone better than Jasper for her.

We haven't really gotten to talk about it, I miss my sister, but I know once we leave for our trip to our private island, we will have lots of time with each other.

"Alice is at Jasper's, so I guess it just me for the night," I said while trying to hold my excitement in, but I think I saw Edward see through that façade and grinned at me. I blushed.

"Yeah, Jasper's been on cloud nine every since their date," Edward said while closing the distance between us.

"Do you want to watch a movie," I said while playing with the collar of his shirt. He buried his nose in my hair and mumbled a 'yes'. I started breathing heavily once his lips touched my neck and started to caress, lick and suck it. He pulled me up to him and I wrapped my legs around him. He walked us to my room and gently placed me in the bed.

He looked around my room and smiled. He found some DVDs laying around my side table and put in the classic Casablanca in the DVD player.

"I am going to change; do you want some of dad's shirt or something?" I asked him. He shook his head and started to strip. His body was muscular-not to muscular, but lean and perfect for his height. He turned around and I saw he had a six pack. His skin was as pale as mine. His chest was smooth and chiseled. A trail of dark bronze hair started from his navel that went down south. The heat between my legs grew more prominent by just thinking of what is down there. There was a smirk on his face and that is when I realized that I had been caught ogling at him. I blushed

"See something you like," He winked me and I am sure my face was tomato red. He didn't stop at that but, unbuckled his belt. He slowly, very slower pulled his zipper down and pulled his pants down. Edward looked much better than a Greek god. Even though his wasn't completely nude, the black boxer briefs didn't hide a lot.

I bit my lips and I heard him groan. I swear I saw a twitch in his boxers. I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Could you please help me remove my zipper, I can't reach it," I asked him sweetly and turned around. I heard him move and stand behind me. I could feel the heat from him. Very slowly I felt his finger finding the zipper. Once they found it, he unzipped it completely and I heard a whoosh of air coming out of him as it hit my back and made me shiver. He kissed my neck in the back and backed up a little.

I went to my drawer and pulled out my cute purple ruffle shorts and a white snug fit shirt. I turned and Edward was at the same place. His eyes looked darker and were filled with desire and lust. His lips were a bit parted. I took a breath and calmed my racing heart, so I could so this.

I looked at him in his eyes and slowly pushed my dress from my shoulders one by one. As soon as the second strap fell, my dress pooled down on the floor. Edward's jaw was ajar and he gripped the foot bench tightly. He eyes drank every inch of my body hungrily, my cream lace bra with matching panty really did leave a little to the imagination.

"Bella...," His voice came out strained, his eyes look dark green.

I winked at him and ran as fast as I could without tripping to my bathroom.

I can't believe I just did that, I have never done that and Edward just brings this different person out of me. But it was good to get that kind of reaction from him. It gave my confidence some major needed boost.

I quickly washed my face. I even wiped my hands and legs with a wet towel. Then I used Alice's cream oil all over my body that made my skin super soft and smooth. I removed the headband and brushed my hair. It looked like I had natural wavy hair with curls at the bottom. I removed my bra and put on my shorts and top. I have to say that I never looked so good in my sleepwear. After some time, I opened my bathroom door and walked to my room. I couldn't find Edward and just when I was about to turn around, strong arms gripped me from the back and crushed me to his chest.

"You have been very naughty," Edward whispered in my ears, making me shudder, but in a good way. I giggled.

"I didn't do anything, you changed your clothes and I changed mine," I said innocently, but I knew he didn't buy it.

"You look way too sexy in a pair of purple shorts," He murmured and took my earlobe between his lips. I moaned, which made the erection in his pants even more distinct.

"Bella…" He groaned

"Hmm," I smiled and wiggled my ass in front of his erection. He gripped my hips.

"You will be the death of me," He hissed and I giggled again. I turned around to see him. He picked me up and put me on the bed. The movie was long forgotten.

Edward's lips suddenly crashed on mine. I felt my body melt into him, my left hand lying lazily on his chest while my right played with the baby hairs on the nape of his neck. His lips felt like velvet moving against mine. My tongue kept flicking out against his lips, and every time he declined me entry, instead, our lips just continued to move together, softly.

He took my bottom lip between his and gently sucked on it, letting his tongue slide across it and my left hand started to claw at him, the desire boiling in my blood. My left hand was no longer playing with his hair, put pulling his head as close to mine as possible as my body arched up, trying to get even closer to his. Finally he opened his mouth and slipped his tongue into my mouth, pulling me closer to him from the middle of my back. He tilted his head to the side, making the kiss deeper as he explored the roof of my mouth, and over my teeth, and then slid up and down my tongue with his own.

Edward pushed my back so that my head lay on the pillow. He was hovering over me and still kissing me. We pulled apart for much needed breath. He kept on kissing my jaws and my neck, and then slowly started sucking it. My hips started rocking against the bulge in his pants, eliciting a moan from both of us. I was panting near his ear and my warm breath trickled him in his neck, which made him groan out.

"Bella…sweetheart," He pulled away to look at me. I was confused.

"We can't do this today, we need to stop because I can't control myself if we go any further," He confessed. I got a little sad. Did he finally see that I wasn't enough? Tear started flowing out of my eyes, before I could stop them.

"Bella," he sprang away for me and sat back to look at me, I refused to meet his eyes, so he pulled my face with his hands to look at me.

"What the matter? Did I do something wrong… are you hurt? Say something, love," He was starting to panic.

"You d-don't want me?" I sniffed.

"WHAT?" he yelled at me.

"You said you don't want to have sex with me today," I said a little ashamed.

"Bella, oh my silly Bella, do you not know what you do to me, I had to stop every single urge to take you right then and there. Off course I am dying to have sex with you since I saw you, but it's our first time and I don't want it in the heat of the moment. I want to make love you, treat you like a lover, worship you like a goddess, and caress your body like it deserves," He said, he put the words so beautifully that it made me cry even more.

"Oh I am so stupid Edward; I thought you didn't like my body or something. I never did think of it that way. But sharing something as special as that, all I did is you Edward. If you are the one making love to me, it doesn't matter if it is now or a year later," I spoke and he hugged me to him.

"Okay whatever you prefer," He kissed the top of my head.

"But you are right, we are going fast as it is, I am ready when you are ready," I said and looked up at him. He grinned at me.

"Trust me Bella, it will be the best night of our life yet because I am never leaving you and I will show you just how much I love you," He gave me his cocky smile. I rolled my eyes but blushed.

"Oh and love, I am not waiting a year to make love to you, you will be lucky that I don't crack by the time we were back from the island," He said.

"Good, I can't wait," I giggled. He groaned.

"Yes, you will be the death of me, my little minx," He murmured which made me giggle even more.

He then laid us on the bed and turned off the lights. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him so that my head was tucked under his chin. I had my arms around his torso, and we were playing footie under the cover. It was cute and loving. After a while my eyes started to get droopy.

"Good night love,"

"Hmm… good night," I mumbled.

"I love you Edward," I said.

"I love you too," he whispered and kissed my forehead.

I heard him hum a nice tune which made me even sleepier. Before I knew if I was asleep in my love's arms, the best place in the world for me and I didn't want to move from here ever again.

* * *

**I was in a mood of fluffiness, so here you are…**

**Next update will be tomorrow! **


	14. Verily the lust

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No profit is made.**

**SURPRISE! Hmm a little lime today, not a complete lemon hehe, I hope I did well because this is my first almost lemon. **

**All right back to the Bella and Edward's bed lol**

**

* * *

  
**

_Verily the lust_

EPOV

I woke up to something soft and warm curled around me; I peeked through my heavy sleepy eyes and saw the most beautiful view ever. My Bella was draped over me, her hands and face on my chest and our legs intertwined. My hands were completely wrapped around her. No wonder I had the best night of my life, I knew in this moment that this is how I want my mornings to be, waking up next to Bella. I will never let her get away and show her all my love that she deserves.

I can't believe last night happened, our physical attraction has grew so much that I am sure I would have blue balls by now. I think I need to get used to cold showers now.

But I can't wait till I finally make love to her; I had never had so much passion for anyone, other than Bella.

I decided that we will do in on our Island, since it is called Isola Tesoro, where I will treasure our moment of joining together as one for the first time. I can't wait till the trip, only few more days to go.

Bella stared stirring and her heated core stopped right on my morning wood. I groaned out loud.

"Edward" she mumbled sleepily.

"Are you awake?" I asked her, I had way too many false alarms in the night. That was when I realized she talks in her sleep. It was interesting. But it made me the happiest man of earth when I heard my name more than anything else she said. She even said she loved me, I knew it then that what we have ruins deep within our veins. I was pulled out of my reverie by Bella grinding against my now rock hard boner.

"Shit Bella!" I whisper-yelled. I heard her giggle, that little coquette knew what she was doing. I guess she isn't that innocent after all.

"Love, you better finish what you started now," I said and pushed her to her back and attacking her with my lips. Her hands went involuntarily into my hair and pulled me closer. She wrapped her legs around my waist to that I grounded my hips to hers. We both pulled apart and moaned. I shoved my tongue into her mouth and started licking every corner of her. She tasted so good and I didn't even feel the morning breath, Bella is like no other. Our bodies were tangled; our hips were grounding against each other. Our mouths moved in perfect sync.

I released our mouth so we could breath, but Bella went straight to my Adam's apple and started licking and kissing it. I gave her kisses in the corner of her mouth, her jaws. She went to suck on my neck, while I moved my hands all of her. Slowly I reached near her breast and circled around them. Bella arched her back bringing us even more closely. I went and cupped her breast. They fit perfect in my hands. It was warm, soft and I couldn't get enough of it.

Bella moved her kisses near my ear, and then she sucked on my earlobe which made me give out a guttural moan. I felt her smile against me knowing that she found my weak spot. She kept on doing that and I moved my attention on caressing her. I kept on kissing and sucking her collarbone and then slowly pinched her nipple. Bella let out a deep moan, which made my already rock hard dick even harder. I didn't even know that, that was possible. I started to feel the wetness seeping through her shorts and we grinded into each other harder and faster.

I started to pull her shirt and she put her arms over her head so I can pull them off.

"Jeez Bella…no fucking bra?" I growled.

"Just for you honey," She breathed out and I looked into her eyes which filled with love and desire. I kissed her fervently and started to twist her nub between my fingered. I heard her mew in pleasure. I moved my mouth to those gorgeous god gifted boobs. Her creamy skin with those pink and brown nipples was heavenly. I took one of them in my mouth and started sucking it, she taste so good. I took the other in my hand and started to lightly pinch and rub it. Her eyes rolled back in her head and both of her hands fisted in my hair. Our hips were still rocking each other and her heels were pressing into my ass. With my mouth still on her nipple, where it was covered in my saliva, I looked at her with lust filled eyes and saw the same in hers. I didn't know if I should continue of not, we were too deep in this and if I didn't get my release then I was going to spontaneously combust.

Bella answered my question while tucking my boxer briefs, I tensed and little. She bit her lips sexily and tried to push them even more. I lifted my hips and let her pull my underwear down, I felt myself spring free of the confinements and I watched her.

Her eyes opened a little wider and she gasped slightly as she stared at it. I was proud of it because it was standing tall, thick and throbbing. I saw her lick her lips while she started at it, it made me groan. She looked at me and then my erection and then back at me.

"Just for you, love," I said and smirking at her. She blushed. I noticed she had one article of clothing left that needs to be gone. I pulled back a little and hooked my fingers under the lace that barely hid anything. I looked at her for permission and she nodded her head while still biting her lips. I gave her a kiss so she relaxed a little. I kissed her neck, in between her breast, her stomach and I licked her navel which made her moan. I went down a little and kissed the outline of her throng. I slowly pulled the underwear off and all the air left my body.

"Y-you…waxed," I stuttered. This was the hottest and sexiest thing in the world. Tanya always trimmed hers into funny patterns like heart or a clove. But this, having seen a woman's body bare in all their glory was magnificent or maybe it just Bella's.

"Just for you, love," She said with the same smirk like me when I said those words. I nodded my head like a kid who was asked if he wanted a free rein in a toyshop.

She pushed me to my back and started to kiss my jaws, chest and stomach. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her thoroughly showing her all my love. She pulled away giving me a small kiss and kept going downwards. I stopped her.

"Bella you don't have to do this," I said even thought my other part of my anatomy was dying for it.

"I want to Edward, if we can't have sex, I want to at least do this or else I will die of the sexual frustration," She said embossed and blushed. I pulled her face back to mine and kissed her.

She reached my cock and looked at it for a while; before I could say anything, her little pink tongue came out and licked the pre-cum. It took everything in me to not lose it right now. I felt like a teenager, I don't even think I had that kind of problem when I was one. Oh the things this woman can do to me.

She kissed the tip of my head, which made me gave out a deep moan and then she took my entire length in her mouth. I cried out at the pleasure. She used her hands to stroke me of what she couldn't fit in her mouth. My head rolled back and I didn't even care about how long I lasted anymore, it just felt so fucking good to have her touching me, finally. She mouth slowly glided up then back down. I dug one of my hands in her hair to guide her and the other into the bed beneath me and groaned again. I wanted to watch her, but my head just kept flinging back as her hand sent volts of pleasure up and down my spine.

I was starting to tense and telling her to stop wasn't even an option. My hips crashed up against her mouth and hands.

"BELLA!! Bella" I sneered and then groaned out a long and loud cry of pure ecstasy as the orgasm overtook me. I was vaguely aware of the fact that I was on the verge of tearing the bed in half, but the feelings she induced in me were so violent, I didn't even care. Spray after spray of my seed raced from my balls. Days of pent up frustration that I couldn't release by myself poured from me into her mouth.

"God…." I moaned, still limp and feeling weak, but in a glorious way.

After the tremors receded, I collapsed into the bed and forced my eyes open to look at her. I felt bad about not warning her that I was about to cum, but I saw her lick every single drop from me.

"I am sorry love about for not warning you," I gave her an apologetic look.

"Why did you not like it?" She looked upset and sad.

"Are you kidding me, that was the best orgasm of my life, I have never orgasmed like that, ever," I said honestly and a little panting. She beamed at me and kissed me passionately. I didn't even care where her lips had been, I wanted her.

BPOV

Hearing Edward say that felt so good, all the questions that I had about not being good enough or being self-conscious flew out of the window. The look on his face when pleasure took over him was priceless. Edward in all his glory was priceless. I would die from his dazzling effect.

I felt something poke me in my stomach and when I looked down I noticed that someone was back again. Edward looked at me sheepishly.

I grabbed him and started stroking it; he buckled in my hands and let out a throaty moan. I pulled away from our kiss to go down again when Edward stopped me.

"But I want to go again," I whined and then released what I was whining for and blushed. He laughed.

"Nope, it's my turn," He said with his signature crooked grin. He flipped me over so that I was on my back with him on top of me.

"You don't have too," I said a little self consciously.

"Trust me I want too, it will be my pleasure," He winked at me.

He kneeled between my legs, and started caressing my arms, my hands, my shoulders, and ends it by coming to my breasts. He squeezed them a little which made me moan and arch my back. He came down and gave me kiss and then started to suck my nipples again. His fingers started playing with my other nipple while pinching it occasionally. He sure knew what he was doing because the wetness between my legs grew.

He switched my nipple and continued the process. I couldn't take it anyone.

"Edward…please,"

He stopped sucking and then started showering me with kisses all over my body. He licked my navel like he did before and keep on kissing. As soon as he reached my hot wet center, he traced his finger tip over my clit. I felt a shot of lighting at his touch, the pleasure started from there, effected my entire body and I shuddered. He slipped his finger into me, my walls gripped him and my hips bucked. He started slowly and then started adding more pressure, the feeling was too much, but I need more.

"Faster Edward…more," I screamed.

He added another finger and started going faster, his mouth working on my breast. I started feeling a knot in my stomach, it was too much. My head trashed around on the pillow.

"Let it go, love, cum for me," He said and bit my nipple, that was it and I let it go. Waves and waves of pleasure crashed down on me and I cried out his name in ecstasy. He removed his hands and licked his finger and then gave me a kiss.

"You are beautiful, so gorgeous, I have never seen anything that beautiful in my life," He said and kissing me more fiercely. I was still panting after that intense orgasm.

"Edward… that was wow, it was my first orgasm," I breathed and blushed. He stopped kissing me and stared at me.

"Really Bella? You never did that?" He asked amazed.

"No I did, but only a few times in my life, but you are the only guy that has ever done that," I said honestly. He beamed at me and started kissing me everywhere and I giggled.

He started going down again but before I could say anything he kissed my wet fold.

"Edward!" I screamed.

He looked up and gave me a sexy, cocky smile, then lowered himself again. He licked my entire clit and the pleasure blast through my body again. I put my hands in his hair and started massaging it. This time he started licking me. His tongue played with my clit before entering me. His tongue darted in and out, while his thumb flicked my clit. I started bucking my hips upwards toward him, not being able to get enough.

"Ohhh, yes, EDWARD, YES!!" I screeched and heaved breaths.

"Mmmm." He made a little sound beneath it.

His tongue kept doing it again and again and the familiar knot grew once again, but it was stronger this time. I fervently pushed myself harder against his tongue, wanting more pressure. His hot breath on me and his cold nose touching my sensitive bun was my undoing.

My eyes shot open at the intense pleasure he invoked in me.

"Edward!" I cried out his name and he licked every juice that dripped from me and kissed me once more on my clit.

Still senseless, I didn't consciously register his light, loving kisses to my body 'til a couple minutes later. I looked him, giving him a smile which he returned gloriously. He kissed me again for few more minutes and our body molded against one another.

"I love you." I said to him.

"I love you too." he responded and kissed my forehead.

I looked at the clock and it was 11am.

Edward got out of the bed and I saw him go to the bathroom, he didn't close the door. I heard him pee which would be funny if I didn't feel good about it. He feels so comfortable around me, which brought a round of fluttering in my tummy.

While I still lay on my bed and thought about what just happened, I felt so blissfully happy, he made me so happy. I can only imagine how it would feel when we really do make love. If this is how it feels with just his tongue and fingers, I can only imagine how it would feel to have him in me.

I heard him flush and come out after few minutes with a wet towel in hand. He came to the bed and cleaned me and then went back to dispose it. He put on his boxers brief and put on my short and shirts. I noticed him pick my underwear and stuff it in his pants pocket.

"I want to keep these," He said while I raised my eyebrows.

"It is going to go to your collection?" I asked him while tapping my feet.

"How could you think that?" He acted hurt, while I rolled my eyes.

"It's just yours that I want to keep, they smell good," he mumbled and I saw him get red. I chuckled

"And you like to keep the bathroom door open?" I asked and his redness grew.

"If you mind I can shut it, I didn't think you would mind, I never do that with anyone," he said looking down.

"I don't mind, I like that you feel that comfortable around me," I said and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck. He gave a lopsided grin. Just then my stomach growled and I blushed.

"So what would you like for breakfast," He chuckled

"hmm anything," I mumbled.

"Anything it is," he announced and I giggled. He motioned me to climb on his back and I shook my head. So he forcefully picks me and somehow put me in his back and wrapped my legs around his. He then started walking towards the kitchen.

"Honeys' we are home," Yelled Alice near the front door. Edward stopped in the living room where Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were standing in pajamas and shorts with few bags.

"What are you guys doing," asked Rose with a smile and Alice giggled.

"Going to eat breakfast?" I asked as in a question.

"Oh thank god, I didn't want to see my brother naked going on it," Emmett said with disgust. I blushed knowing how it might have been true if they came a little early.

"OMG sex hair, and looking at Bella's blush, I think they did it," Alice squealed. I blushed even more.

"We didn't Alice," I said and she looked confused.

"But my psychic-ness told me that something did happen," Alice said and stomped her feet, she looked so cute and childish. Jasper was soothingly rubbing her back.

"Well that might be true, we did do other things," Edward said while winking at her and she squealed again. Jasper chuckled.

"Dude, when are you going to hit the home base, I am sick of waiting for you to be a man," Emmett asked exasperated.

"You are a virgin Edward?" asked Rose, Jasper and Alice.

"Oops," said Emmett sheepishly.

"EMMETT," said Edward through gritted teeth, "If I wasn't carrying Bella, you would be dead by now," I realized I was still on his back and he must be tired so I went to get down when Emmett stopped me giving me puppy dogs eyes. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Edward, don't kill your brother," I said and kissed his cheek. Edward relaxed.

"I didn't know the ex-playboy was a virgin," Rose chimed in. I covered my giggle and Edward glared at me.

"Edward I think you should be proud of it because doing it the first time with someone you love really is great," Jasper said and I was thankful of him.

"Yeah Edward, trust me it will be great," I winked at him and tried not to blush this time. He kissed my temple.

"Umm Edward could you please cover yourself, I don't think that boxers hide a lot," Rose said giggling and Emmett laughed. Edward blushed and went to get his shirt and sweats from his bag.

We all went to the kitchen where me and Jasper made waffles and hash browns for everyone. We knew it was late; but that it what everyone wanted to eat, we all sat down to eat next to our respective partners.

"So what's up with the nightwear and bags?" Edward asked.

"Our home is like the guest emporium, even though they are staying at the hotel, they keep coming home to see our parents and ask about making deals. Alice and Bella's house is the only house that they don't know of, so our parents decided that we all stay here until the ball is over," Jasper explained.

"That will be fun, at least we don't have to help with more ball crap," Edward said.

"Yes and I don't have to deal with the Volturi twins," Rose said and all four of them except me and Alice cringed.

"Who are they?" asked Alice confused

"They are brat kids of our biggest suppliers, and they don't like to stay in a hotel, but stay in our best guest bedroom," Emmett said with disgust.

Later we all went to our basement where Emmett started to play guitar hero and Edward looked like he was kicking his ass.

Alice was trying to make non alcoholic fruity drinks form her magazine at our mini bar area and I was making sure she doesn't poison us all. Rosalie and Jasper were bickering at each other.

"Bella! I won," yelled Edward and ran towards me to scoop me up in his arms and gave me a kiss. I laughed at his cuteness.

"Don't act like you won some battle Edward, REMATCH," Screamed Emmett.

"Emmett you lose every time, tell him Rosalie," Edward said.

"It's true baby, he does beat you," Rose said and Emmett looked like he lost his puppy.

"But you are better that him at sex, since he is a virgin," said Rosalie with a smug grin and Edward scowled. Emmett got instantly happy and planted one big sloppy one on Rose.

Jasper went to help Alice, while I made Edward feel better. His pout was so cute.

"Don't worry Edward, Emmett will only be good for now, wait until we do it," I winked at him and he instantly perked up.

"Hah Emmett, just you wait," Edward said and picked up the controller and threw the other at shocked Emmett. Emmett didn't pick it up and started pouting. What is with this family and pout, they all looked so cute.

"You are better at wresting than me and always are, jeez," Edward said and rolled his eyes. Emmett smiled and picked up the controller and they started playing the games. Rosalie just laughed at their childishness and came towards me. Jasper went back to watch them.

"So Bella how was your night?" Rose asked me while bumping my shoulders and I blushed.

"Yeah Bella, SPILL!" whisper yelled Alice, completely forgetting her drinks.

"Well as I said we didn't do anything but we did do other stuff, it was amazing," I said and all of us giggled.

"Oh I remember those days, it was my sophomore year, once me and Emmett did it, we were at it like bunnies, hell we still are," Rosalie said grinning.

"Yeah Bella, Jasper and I went to Ritz hotel for couple of hours after our date and did it because we couldn't keep our hands to each other," Alice said while staring off in space with a goofy smile on her face. Me and Rose looked at each other and laughed.

"Is that what you do when you are not home spending the night?" I asked and she nodded.

"So why didn't you guys do it yet, both of you love each other and Edward must have been waiting for you since he didn't do it with Tanya," Rose said. I sighed.

"He said he wants it to be special, I think he is planning something or I don't know, but hopefully it will be soon," I said.

"Why?" Alice asked, obviously not getting it since she did it the day she saw Jasper. I shrugged.

"Esme told me that Edward takes after Carlisle and is very romantic, I didn't believe her, but after you came into his life, I started seeing so many changes in him. Bella I am so happy for both of you and I can't wait till we are sisters," Rose said and I hugged her.

"Thank you, it means a lot," I said. Alice came and did a group hug too.

"Holy cow, are you guys gonna make out as well," Emmett asked wiggling his eyebrows. Rosalie went to him and smacked his head.

"Ow," whined Emmett.

It was dinner time and we ordered four pizzas' since Emmett eats two of them. We talked and laughed. They were all my family even if we weren't officially related yet. I knew that, that is what our future holds even if Edward hasn't asked me to marry him; I knew he will be the one and my future husband. I can't believe I am thinking all of this. I was never the one for this family stuff, it was always Alice. I guess love does change you.

We all decided to sleep, since it's the big masquerade Ball tomorrow. Jasper went to Alice's room while Rosalie and Emmett took the guestroom. Edward was in mine.

I went to take a shower. I turned the shower warm and stood in there for few minutes to relax my muscles. I felt familiar hands wrap around me from behind. He put his head in my shoulders and kissed my neck. I relaxed back into his chest.

After 45 minutes of teasing each other and washing each other's bodies, we finally got out of the shower. I wrapped the fluffy towel around me, and Edward did the same. We brushed our teeth side by side. I changed into my short light grey nightie and Edward just wore his dark blue boxers with a white tee.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulders. I squealed and squirmed, but his grip was tight. He then smacked my ass which made me gasp. Edward got us under the covers and turned off the lights.

He brought our bodies closer by wrapping me in his arms. We shared a sweet kiss and few more pecks.

"Good night, love," Edward said nuzzling his nose in my hair.

"Good night, I love you Edward," I said my scooting a little more closely to him and kissing his covered chest.

"I love you too, so very much," He said and kissed the top of my head.

"Forever and always," he mumbled. I smiled.

"Forever and always,"

I think I heard Edward hum a familiar tune again before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Oops I got carried away... I hope you guys like my almost lemon.**

**Sorry about any mistakes, I hate stupid commas.**

**Soon it will be the ball and then I can't wait for the ISLAND! There are many naughty things that will happen there ;)**

**If you guys could tell me few things that I can make them do at the island then it would be greatly appreciated. I am researching on stuff about few islands, so I can write it good.**

**This was by far my longest chapter… I think…Hope you liked it!**


	15. Ball Gowns on the Bowery

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No profit is made.**

**Okay guys I would like to give a big thank you to my Beta **_no.1twilightluver ._**She is amazing and supported me since I started writing this story. She is also the queen of giving me evil drama ideas … I can't wait till she writes one of her own, hopefully it will be soon in near future.**

**She also had the patience for my computer problems hehe and she is the fastest Beta ever!**

**Sorry about the late update…I have taken summer classes which takes up a lot of my free time, don't worry I will try my best to update as soon as I can. **

**OKAY here is the BALL… here we go!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Ball Gowns on the Bowery_

BPOV

I woke up to Edward running his fingers along my spine. I didn't realize that I was using his chest as my pillow, but it was the best pillow in the world mixed with his wonderful smell. I snuggled into him even more. I felt his chest shake.

"I know you're awake love." He said.

"Shh! Alice will hear you." I lightly chided him. He just kissed the top of my head.

"Bella." Alice banged my door. "Ready or not, I am coming in." she yelled.

"See, you woke up the devil." I smacked his chest and he started laughing even louder.

"Good morning love birds." she chirped and I saw Jasper trailing behind her. I could hear Rosalie's giggle from across the hall.

"Why the hell is Rosalie giggling?" I asked. All three of them groaned.

"Didn't you hear them last night?" Alice asked.

"No, she was completely out, unfortunately I did." Edward shivered. I was confused.

"They were going at it till early in the morning. When they do, it's loud and you can pretty much hear everything." Jasper said disgusted.

"Oh, eww good thing I didn't hear that." I said relieved.

"So why are you waking me up this early?" I asked Alice.

"It's the Ball today, we need to get ready! Mom, Esme and Charlotte are already at the beauty parlor, they will see us at the old church at 5, and I think the dads will get ready at Jasper's place. We are going to get ready in my room, and they guys can use the guest room and NO PEEKING!" She said as she eyed Edward and Jasper. They looked innocently at us.

"You want me to start getting ready 7 hours early? Umm no thank you and good night." I said and went back to snuggle myself into my pillow.

"Bella, we have to go to the spa, then we are going come home and get ready, that will take a lot of time, don't make me wake you up in classic Alice fashion." She warned and I bolted right up, glareing at her.

"What is classic Alice fashion?" Jasper asked and I glared at him, he backed up putting his hands over his head in surrender. Alice beamed and went to get her ipod.

"Ugh, I AM UP!" I screamed at her, but it was too late, she was already back and plugging her ipod in my ihome. Rosalie and Emmett walked into my room to see all the commotion was about.

The familiar music of Toy Box Best Friend's starting playing and I grimaced.

He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
My best friend!

Alice screamed the lyrics on top of her lungs in her annoying sweet voice, she started jumping on my bed as well. I put my head in my hands. I looked around and everyone saw staring at her in shock. Before I knew it, Emmett was singing to the lyrics and dancing with to the beat.

Ooooh-whooa-whooa  
Come on boys!  
Hoo ha, hoo ha!  
Ooooh-whooa-whooa  
You should get a best friend too!

"Oh my god, I think I understand how you feel Bella." said Edward staring wide-eyed at the crazy kids.

Rosalie started laughing and Jasper looked really amused.

"Come on Bella, remember when we used to dance to this?" she encouraged and I shook my head. Alice wouldn't have that so she pulled me up. I sighed and left as soon as I could into my bathroom to brush my teeth. Before I could turn the water on I saw Edward run into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Emmett was making me dance to that! I don't even know the lyrics and I don't even want to know how he does." Edward just shook his head and went to brush his teeth.

"Bella, let's go now, our appointment is in 30 minutes, they will serve us breakfast at the spa." Alice screamed at me through the door.

I sighed and gave Edward a kiss before leaving.

After being plucked, waxed, shaved, and manicured, we left the spa to go home and get ready.

After our very hectic lunch, which included calls from our parents to be ready and be at the church on time, Alice going over board as usual saying there is not enough time to get ready. Emmett kept on pouting saying he doesn't want Rose to leave him for even 1 hour. Edward was talking to Jasper about directions and I just wanted to get my damn sleep.

Finally after saying quick good-byes to the boys who were sent to stay in the basement and use the basement bathroom to get ready, so that they wouldn't see us until we were ready. It was Alice's strict orders; I don't even know why she was bothering really. It's not like we were getting married.

Rose and I went upstairs to take shower and meet in Alice's room.

"Okay Bella, I am going on you first since your hair takes the longest. Rosalie is doing hers." Alice said as soon as I got out of the shower. I sighed and sat on the ottoman in front of her big vanity with lots of makeup, curlers, and straighteners spread out on the counter.

After an hour and half, I couldn't recognize myself, Alice has truly outdone herself. I honestly think I look like a freaking princess. I was in awe of myself.

"Oh Alice, you are truly wonderful." I gushed at her and hugged her lightly so that I wouldn't ruin anything that she worked so hard for.

"Oh you're welcome Bella, but you know that I didn't have to do a lot, you're already beautiful." She said and I kissed her cheek.

I had curls cascading over my shoulders that went down all way where my spine ends. My makeup consisted of golden and light blue eye shadow that were blended well together, with black eye shadow that made my eyes pop, and extra mascara that made me look like I had long and thick lashes. I had a very natural peachy blush and a light pink glossy lip gloss.

I looked around as Alice was finishing with her hair, she made her usually spiky hair a little straight and added glitter on the ends of her hair that really made her looked like a fairy. Her makeup cosisted mostly of pink shades to match her dress. Just then Rosalie came in.

"WOW ROSE!" Alice and I shrieked. She looks like a goddess with her blonde wavy hair, red plump lips, and Smokey eyes.

"Thank you, but Bella you look so beautiful like a princess and Alice, you're the fairy princess." Rosalie gushed to us and we smiled.

"All right, let's get out dresses and masks." Alice said and went to her closet to retrieve our dresses. We took turns to help each other out with putting them on. They were big and puffy, but the way Alice designed them, they were absolutely beautiful.

Mine was light blue satin gown with straps and diamond around it and my mask had golden patterns. Alice's was strapless light pink gown, with silver mask and a huge pink feather on the side and Rosalie's was blood red with sweetheart neckline and golden embroidery with red mask and a feather in the middle. **(I have pictures of their gowns and mask in my profile along with the guy's tux…check them out for a better visual)**

"We look goooodd." exclaimed Alice, while Rose and I nodded our heads. We put on our matching heels and sprayed our selves with a little perfume.

"Boys!!! We are ready." Rose screamed. We laughed and started walking down the stairs.

'I wonder how Edward looks in a tux, I am pretty sure he will look amazing, he can pull off a potato sack for heaven's sake' I thought to myself.

I took a deep breath and followed Alice down the stairs, with Rose following after me.

I heard gasps from the boys standing below as soon we entered. But my eyes were trained on the beautiful man with a tux and blue vest, Edward looked like he walked out of one of Jane Austen's book. **(Pictures of the guys suit and mask on my profile as well)**His eyes bulged out and his jaw hanging open, I had to smile at that because today I knew that I looked pretty good. I didn't notice the other couples because as soon as I took the last steps, Edward jogged towards me.

"Bella...your beauty has rendered me speechless, I haven't seen an angel that comes remotely close to how you look tonight, my love." said Edward looking at me in awe, admiration and love.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." I spoke, blushing slightly at his comment. He put on his phantom of the opera mask that looked utterly sizzling on him.

"I love that mask on you, but it doesn't really hide your identity Edward, anyone can recognize your hair." I chuckled.

"I know, that way you won't ever lose me," He grinned and offered me his arm.

I noticed Jasper wearing a simple silver mask and Emmett was wear a jester clown mask which was perfect for him. I laughed at him, but I have to say that our guys looked great. We left in a huge nice family van, due to our huge dresses.

As soon as we reached the masquerade ball, all of our eyes bulged out. The drive way was filled with lights and there were numbers of cars and they even had valet parking. We went through the back, so we could enter with a grand entrance that Esme had told us about.

As soon as we got in and took hold of our partners, we peeked through the balcony so we could see the ball. All of us were surprised at the sheer beauty of it. This place looked like it's a part of Versailles. It had 4 chandeliers, with a huge fireplace that was decorated with sculptures of angels. There were old painting of old French kings, there were plenty of windows. The ceiling was the most beautiful part, it was hand painted by the old settlers and Esme's new restoration of the new place, almost made it a palace. **(Pictures of the ball in my profile)**

"Wow." we all breathed. If we looked great then, this was magnificent.

Every corner was filled with people chit-chatting. The orchestra was in far right corner near the bar. I could see our parents' mingling with the crowd.

There was a guy with a trumpet, who asked our name to announce us; it was so cliche and fun at the same time.

"Announcing Jasper Whitlock Hale and Mary Alice Swan." said the guy in a funny suit. Alice looked so beautiful with Jasper at her side; they really are perfect for each other. We heard the trumpets and everyone's eyes were on them.

I could feel my heart beating faster. What if I trip? Or worst fall down? Oh god… why in god's name did I agree to this? Now I remember… a certain pixie named Alice.

"Announcing Emmett McCartney Cullen and Rosalie Lillian Hale." I heard few whistles for Rose and I swear I heard Emmett growl.

Edward took my arm in his giving me his sweet smile, "Bella, you will be fine, I am right here with you and I won't let anything happen to you."

"I am scared Edward, all these people…" I mumbled.

"Shh, it's just you and me, no one else, you look absolutely beautiful and nothing will happen." He assured me and pulled my face to his to give me a kiss that left me dizzy. Stupid dazzling man. He gave me a crooked grin, I almost laughed out loud. He furrowed his brow and I wiped my lip-gloss from his lips.. He finally got it and laughed with me.

"What am I going do with you?" he spoke

"Love me." I batted my eyelashes..

"Always." he said obviously.

"Announcing Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan." I heard the trumpets again.

We smiled at each other and went down the stairs.. I heard a few awes, but my attention was on the stairs and occasionally on Edward. As soon as I looked up, I could see everyone looking at us, I blushed and looked at Edward. He was much better than the scenery.

Both of our moms' ran towards us and said, "Aww… kids, you looked so perfect with each other."

"Esme, you are amazing, this place looks beautiful, I feel like I am in a palace." I praised.

"Thank you dear, but you look far more beautiful than this and very much like a princess." she said and I blushed. I heard Edward chuckled.

"Well Romeo, shall we go find our friends?" I asked in my best Shakespearean accent.

"We shall, Juliet." He said in a perfected British accent that I am guessing he got from Carlisle. It was hot.

I could hear Emmett over the noise, so we just followed his laugh. I didn't even know half of these people. I noticed a pair of pale blondes, a boy and a girl in a complete black dress and suit with black mask walking towards the group. I looked questioning at Edward and he just glared at them. I noticed Emmett stop laughing and glared at them and Rosa was soothingly rubbing his back. Jasper tried his best ignoring them, but was failing miserably. Alice looked just as confused as me.

"What a lovely entrance, I must say, but Rosalie… you forgot that this isn't a whore convention." said the girl in a baby voice. When I looked closely, she was about our age and had a permanent scowl on her face, same with the guy.

"Right, that is where you need to go because apparently you can't find yourself a guy and needs your own brother as your date." Rose snapped back and the girl send death glares at her. We reached them and the twins turned to us.

"A new fling Eddie?" she snorted.. Edward was about to almost knock her out, but I held him back.

"Already whipped, that's new." she laughed and it seriously sounded evil.

"Listen here Goth with no fashion sense, you and your gay brother needs to leave us alone, go entertain yourself begging your daddy for money." Alice hissed at her. We all looked shocked at her because when the pixie gets mad, she seriously looks like she could bite. I saw the twins hiss and leave.

"Damn Alice." Emmett laughed. Alice shrugged. I was so proud of my sister.

"How can some so small be so intimidating?" Emmett added with a laugh.

"Yup, that is Alice and now you know why I can't get out of shopping with her." I chuckled and Alice pouted at me. I saw Jasper whisper something in her ear and she nodded. They left to dance in the middle of the room.

"Let's go my boo." Rose cooed at Emmett and he gave her a wide smile and rushed her to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Edward asked. I looked like a deer caught in headlights. I can't dance to this; I can barely dance, although I did improve, thanks to Alice.

"What's wrong?" He asked and came to wrap his arms around me.

"I can't dance to this, I might fall trip and who knows… bring you down with me." I murmured. He laughed.

"Common love, it's all in the leading." He winked at me and pulled me to the dance floor. Once we got there, he put my left hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. He brought his other hand around my waist. I was biting my lips and looking at the other couples. Alice and Jasper looked like they were in their own world, and Rosalie and Emmett looked like professionals. Edward leaned down and kissed my lips. We started dancing slowly and picked up our pace. This wasn't half bad, after seeing my reaction, Edward grinned and started to toss and turn me with the music. We danced through three songs. A romantic song started playing and Edward pulled me closer. I put my head on his chest while he both his arms around me and start to sway. This felt peaceful. I didn't even realize all the people around us. The music faded and all I could hear was our rhythmic breathing and Edward's heart beat. I lifted up on my tip toes and kissed his chin. He smiled, kissed the top of my head and we continued to sway with the music.

I saw Esme comes near us and we pulled apart.

"Edward, can you get Emmett and come with me, they Volturi twins are creating trouble." She spoke and I could see a little tension in her voice. Edward nodded and turned towards me.

"I am sorry Bella, I will be right back." He apologized.

"Don't be silly Edward, go help your parents." I shooed him away. I saw Rosalie come towards me when Emmett left with them.

"Argg…I hate them." she gritted her teeth.

"I know me too, and I just met them." I shook my head. We went to towards the bar. Rose ordered Red pearl and I ordered strawberry daiquiri for myself. We noticed the last person I earth I wanted to see, enter the ball.

Tanya

She had a blonde on her arms, he was good-looking I guess. I could see them joined at the hips and staring at everyone, until the guys' eye fell on me. He gave me a creepy smile that gave me chills.

"I can't believe she came here." I whispered to Rose.

"Ugh, this is the worst ball ever, and she brought creepy James." Rose cringed.

"You feel that too?" I asked.

"Yes, he hits on everyone and I don't know what girls see in him, but I know he has sleep with more than half of the girls in our college." She told me. We kept drinking and ignored them the most. I saw Emmett fussing over something and Rose went to calm him down. I didn't know what was wrong, but I really hope they fix it soon. I couldn't see Alice or Jasper… I wondered where they went.

I just finished my second drink and still no sign of Edward. It had been over 30 minutes and I am standing here alone, downing my drink. I even started feeling a little buzzed. Just when someone trapped my shoulders and I jumped. When I turned around, I almost yelped out loud.

"Hello Beautiful." James said in what supposed to be a sexy voice, although it made me shudder with disgust.. I kept looking for that messy bronze hair but unfortunately it was nowhere in sight.

"Let's dance Babe." his breath washed over me and I had to hold my breath so that I wouldn't puke.

"Umm no thanks." I managed to get out and leave him. I was walking away when a strong arm gripped my wrist so tightly that it was almost painful.

"Ow, what the hell do you think you are doing?" I glared at him and tried to pull my hand away, but it was no use.

"Feisty, I love it. I have never seen you before and trust me I would know. Now let's dance, no one refuses me." He said and tried to pull me towards the dance floor. I didn't care who and where I was, but I am not letting this sinister psychopath control me.

"NO!!" I screamed and I saw several heads turn towards me. I could see Tanya stalking towards me.

I could feel the tears in my eyes. Why does this happen to me… why can't he go dance with someone else. I tried to get my wrist from him, but he had a tight grip on it and I could fell his dirty nails biting into my skin.

"Let her go James." Said a calm and deathly voice came behind me. I saw Edward shooting daggers at him with his cold almost black eyes. I have never seen Edward look that way before. I felt my wrist free from James' grasp and brought it to my chest. I could see his finger prints on it. Edward wrapped his arms around me possessively and took my wrist in his hands to inspect it. He eyes suddenly went soft and he kissed it.

I heard a dark chuckle from James and we both snapped our eyes to him.

"I see that this is your new toy that Tanya was talking about." He said and stared down at me and I am sure he was undressing me with his eyes. I shrinked into Edward's chest..

"If you still care about your face, then I suggest that you leave NOW." Edward ordered.

"Why Edward, scared that I might devour her just like I did with Tanya here, I am sure I can give her more pleasure than you." He mocked and I quivered.

"I don't give a fuck about what you did with Tanya and I never did." Edward said in disgust, I saw Tanya get a little pissed. Bitch

"As for where Bella is concerned, if you as much as much breath near her, I will fucking kill you. I can give her much more pleasure than you ever could in million years, maybe that is why Tanya didn't remember it." Edward threaten and laughed. I didn't know how, but an angry Edward was a hot Edward.

"Liar." James yelled at him. Edward had a smug look on his face. Before I knew what was happening I was pulled to James and his cold, stinky wet lips were on mine.. I didn't even realize what happen because James was on the ground. Edward had punched him square in the face. By this time the entire group had come over by us. I could see blood coming out of James's mouth.

By this time I was disgusted the bartender handed me a cup I drank the water and spitted on the ground. I wiped my mouth with a napkin the bartender handed me. Rose and Alice rushed towards me and had their arms around my shoulders.

I saw James trying to get up and punch Edward but, Edward kicked him hard on his groin.

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU PIECE OF HORSE SHIT, YOU'RE LUCKY THAT, THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU, YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD ASSHOLE," Edward roared at him and kept kicking him in his stomach, until Emmett and Jasper ran and stopped him.

We all stared at Edward with shock eyes, who knew that behind his prude-ness **(love inventing these words)** was a guy who could cuss like a sailor. I was getting turned on by every single cuss word uttered by him and the heat between my legs grew. I need him and now.

I pulled Edward towards me and captured his lips with mine and showed him all the passion and lust that I was feeling for him. He was momentarily frozen and responded with the same fervor. Our tongues glided along with each other, mixed with our saliva. All I could taste right now was Edward. We were crushed against each other. We were so lost in each other that I didn't notice several throat clearing, but Edward did and reluctantly pull away. My dad looked a little annoyed and I could see the pride as well

"Bella, are you okay sweetie?" My mom rushed towards me. I just nodded, way to speechless after the fight, the kiss…

I heard Rose and Alice giggle a bit. I knew they would understand how I was feeling.

"Umm…uh… Charlie is there any way we can charge assault charges on James?" asked Edward, while calming his nerves.

"Spoke my mind, son." gruffed my dad and patted Edward on his back.

"It should put him in jail for at least few months, but that is the most." said Peter.

"He deserves more, how dare he for a kiss on Bella?" asked Esme angrily.

"Mom, he didn't just kiss her, look at her wrist." Edward said and came towards me to check it again. It was getting purple and his finger nails made me bleed a little. I could see Edward's nostril flare when he saw it. I put my hands on his cheek and kissed him again to let him know that I was fine.

"Are you okay Bella? I promise you he will be in jail for much longer than few months, I can always use my influence." my dad came towards me and hugged me.

"It will bruise for few days, just clean it up nicely and you should be fine." Carlisle said after inspecting it. I could see that everyone was gathered here. I blushed and hid my face in Edward's chest. I had to create a nuisance didn't I?

"I am so sorry Bella, if I never left you side… this won't happen. I can't believe I let him get this far. I am so sorry I couldn't protect you." Edward said looking pained and very guilty.

"Don't be Edward, like Carlisle said, I will be fine and you did protect me." I told him. He still looked a little sad. I guess it is in his nature to blame himself for everything. I need to make him happy again and I know just the thing.

"I am sorry for the interruption, but as you saw that, that there were few unwanted guest here. Please continue this evening." Carlisle announced to the crowd that had gathered. Our parents left us to entertain the guest again because this was a major event for our business as well.

"Are you sure your okay Bella?" Alice asked with a concern.

"Yeah guys I am completely fine, go have fun." I encouraged her. She was a little skeptical.

"You sure Bella?" asked Rose. I sighed..

"I am more than sure, trust me, he didn't hurt me and I knew he can't do anything with everyone here, I was never really scared." I explained, it was a true… to an extent.

"Bro! I am so proud to call you my brother that was one hell of profanities. I never knew that you even know those words. Bella, I love you, you bring out this side of Edward that I have never seen." Emmett laughed. Edward just glared at his brother, but I could see his lips twitching.

"Yeah Man, I would have never thought that I would catch you in a fight." Jasper just shook his head and chuckled..

"I like this side of Edward." chimed Rose. They laughed and left with their respective partners.

"Do you want to leave, love? We can leave if you don't want to and I can take you home if you want?" Edward asked looking a little dejected.

"Would you take me to your home?" I asked shyly.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded.

"I love you Bella, so much." He said earnestly and kissing my forehead with such affection.

"I love you too." I spoke quietly. He brought his lips back to mine with the same passion and I returned it, our tongues moving in sync. We pulled apart to breath and Edward looked like a grinning fool. But he was my fool. I was feeling giddy, so I rushed him towards the exit.

We got out of the church and Edward told the Valet guy to get his dad's car. He said they would get a ride home with my parents or Jasper's later. He drove with full speed back to his place. As soon as we reached his house, he got out the door to get mine.

"You seem to be in a hurry." I said.

"Yes I am because that kiss that you gave me earlier has left me hungry and aroused." He said in a husky tone. His eyes showed the same lust I saw before.

* * *

**Sorry for ending it here, but I will continue from here in next chapter… **

**Oo did you like my angry, hot, cussing Edward?? I can just picture him. I would jump him right then and there… okay sorry about my fantasies.**

**Hmm… I have something to say; well my Beta put it in her nice words for you…**

Hey poopy squirt faces listen up I am not writing for my health over here, make me feel like someone loves this story or hates this story and review

**Hehe sorry, you guys are not poopy squirt face, but I will really appreciate if you would review because more you review, I get even more excited to write.**

**PS: don't hate me flamers or my lovely Beta :p**


	16. Mr and Mrs Wrongdoers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No profit is made.**

**I was getting really excited to write this story last night, so you lucky people get a very quick update.**

**I would love to receive some reviews like I said, and I would gladly share the tiramisu that I am eating right now with you guys!**

**You know you guys should really try eating this Tiramisu from CPK (California pizza kitchen) it's heavenly! Okay I am not a junky, but I do love desserts!**

**Again thanks to my Beta Ashley who is **_no.1twilightluver_ **for her fast editing. Ooo I would also like to mention that she just wrote her first story '**The Search for Happiness'**… I have read it and its amazing, check it out! it is original and freshly out, so make her happy with some of your love. The link is on my profile.**

**Okay well back to the our favorite couple, who are quite horny right now ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 16 Mr. and Mrs. Wrongdoers_

EPOV

Bella and I ran towards my room like two horny teenagers. It felt exhilarating. I was so glad that my mom decided to change my room a little, so it wouldn't remind me of Tanya, while I was there with Bella. The truth was that, if I am with Bella, I don't remember anything, but still I wanted to change everything about my old-self and that started with my room.

It was perfect, I always wanted cool colors in my room, rather than black silk sheets that Tanya forced me to use.

"Oh Edward, I love your room, it feels so peaceful." Bella said in awe. She ran her hand towards my large collection of books and CDs that took up an entire wall.

"Thank you." I smiled.

She went towards my new gold and white metal bed and jumped on it. It was huge and the mattress was new, which made her bounce. I laughed.

"It's not funny." She glared and then pouted.

"Sorry, but the bed, mattress…curtains are new, I haven't even slept on it." I told her.

"Really? So this wasn't where the magic happened?" she asked sarcastically.

"For your kind information, the magic never happened and yes, I just got it a day ago. But I can assure you that it will happen today." I said coyly and staked her like she was my prey. She blushed and started backing away, almost hitting the headboard. I laughed and pounced on her, she squealed loudly, but I pinned her down under me.

The energy in the room shifted from playful to passion in under one second. We looked into each other's eyes and knew that the other was thinking the same. I still need to figure out how this woman affects me so much.

She pulled my head towards her and I rested both of my elbows near her head, to take her scrumptious full lips into mine. She moaned, softly as I continued kissing her, running my fingers up and down the texture of her fitted corset. I pulled away, much to her dismay.

"Love, this dress is huge and I can't get close enough." I whined. She pulled me towards her by grabbing the hold of my tie.

"Undress me." Bella whispered sexily in my ears that rushed all the blood down to my cock. I grinned and pulled her to her feet, so I could easily remove her dress. I turned her around and stopped dead in my tracks.

How in the gods name am I supposed to figure this out?

The back of her closet was filled with bunch of 'x's and no way to open it. I scratched the back of my head. Hmm scissors, that is what I need. Before I went to leave, Bella stopped me. She put her hand behind her back and found the little bow at the bottom. She tugged it hard and rest of those 'x' started to disappear.

Wow I just made a fool of myself.

"Umm I need to remember that." I mumbled sheepishly. She turned around and gave me a small kiss and started to remove my jacket. She then removed my vest, tie and shirt. The belt followed the pile of clothes with the trousers.

"You, love, still have too many clothes." I said. I pushed her dress off her shoulders and kissed the soft section of her stomach beneath her belly button before tugging it the rest of the way down. She had some beautiful legs and taut, pale skin. Her rotund breasts were on display waiting to be touched, groped and licked. She had a very tiny pair of light blue panties and the very sight of it made me hard.

"God, Bella!" I groaned. I didn't want to come on my boxers. "Let me at least get you to bed."

"Mmhhm." She said unintelligibly and grabbed my engorged cock. I have officially created a vixen.

"Fuck! Bella!" I yelled and pushed her onto the bed and taking one of her taut nipple in my mouth while twirling the other. She knotted her hands in my hair and wrapped her legs around my waist. I switched and started sucking the other. I heard her sigh and moan my name every time I would lick her.

She pushed my boxers down and my cock simply sprang out.

I noticed her lick her lips which made me almost come. She pushed me on my back and started kissing me ardently. Our tongues swept over each other's as the kiss deepened.

She sank to her knees. "Edward...." she whispered before her plump little lips enveloped my shaft completely.

Oh shit, her mouth felt like heaven. I wanted to come right down her throat and have her swallow, but I couldn't do that, I need to enjoy this a little more. She kept up her pace, but it was too much and without warning, I came in her mouth, feeling the pure bliss that she gives me.

"I love you Bella, no one can ever make me feel like you do, and even your touch gives me pleasure like no other." I said honestly.

"I love you too Edward," she said. "No one has ever or will ever make me feel like you do either."

"Well let me show you." I grinned and pushed her back on the bed. I kissed her lips, chin, breast, her bellybutton and the top of her pelvis that made her moan and shiver in pleasure. My fingers traced the outline of her delicate, puffy lips, causing a gasp out of her. I just wanted a taste… I dipped down and tongued her tiny, swollen clit. A sharp cry came from deep in her. It wasn't enough. I ran the flat of my tongue up all the way to from the bottom to her clit. I looked up, and her head was thrown back over the pillow.

"Ungh! Edward!" she cried as I continued to draw patterns on her clit.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She screamed and vibrated as her climax took over her. I licked every single drop of her precious honey and lay next to her, while she regained her strength.

She turned towards me and climbed on top of me again to kiss me. I pressed her to me, so that our chests were pressed together and our legs entangled. I tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear so I could see her face properly. The post-coital glow on Bella made her look even more divine.

"How did I end up with you, love?" I asked.

"Simple, by loving me." She shrugged and I chuckled. The movements made my cock stand out and it stood right below her hot and wet throbbing center.

"Edward! I need you again." She cried out.

"I do too love, but let's just wait till the island where I have a surprise for you." I said, even though it killed me right now. She darted her eyes to my chest and nodded. I knew she felt that I was rejecting her, but that was not the case. I loved showering her with things and giving her the perfect everything.

I really wanted our first time to make love, away from everyone, and special with a romantic atmosphere.

"You know I love you right? That I want you so bad that it hurt." I said and cupping her face in my hands.

"I know you do, sorry, I guess I am a little needy since I met you." She said turning a little red.

"I love that you need me. I am yours in every way." I solemnly swear. She giggled.

"I heard Alice talking about something, do you think we can try that?" she asked a little shyly.

"Off course, love." I said curious about what she and Alice talked about.

She kissed me and grab hold of my shaft in her other hand to align it right below her clit. She clamped her legs around my dick, squeezing it close to her wet pussy although I wasn't inside her. I looked up at her as her eyes fluttered closed.

Oh

Now I got what she wanted to do and it felt incredible, I had never done this before. Maybe I should thank Alice for this advice.

"Oh, god… that feels so good." I grunted.

"Move, please, Bella." My voice sounded stained. She lifted her hips, slightly, only to discover this created direct friction with my cock.

She crossed her ankles around me. It looked like we were having sex in a missionary position, the only difference was that I wasn't inside of her, but this felt just as good as having sex. More than fine.

Both of us rubbed and rocked our hips against each other creating this unbelievable pleasure that was bringing me to the edge. She squeezed her legs together and cried out, softly, punctuated with short, distinct gasps. My hips bucked against hers as we road our climax together.

I opened my eyes and felt the hot cum shooting out and fall on the top of her thighs, right under her cheeks.

"Bella!" I grunted, quivering.

"Oh god Edward." She said breathlessly and fall on top of me. I shifted a little and wrapped my arms around her. I pulled the cover over us. Even though we smelled, we were completely exhausted by our activity to even take a small shower.

"G'night and I love you." I murmured

"Mmm …love…E-Eddie." She garbled. I hated when people called me by that name, but for some reason when Bella said it, it just made me think of cute it sounded from her lips. I love how she can be sexy and cute within matter of hours or minutes. I guess only Bella can pull that off. I kissed her forehead and tightened my arms around her.

I hummed her lullaby that I had composed few days ago. It was peaceful, perfect filled with love and desire I felt for Bella. I can't wait to play it for her; these thoughts always made me think of the day when I would ask her to marry me. It's weird thinking about this, but I couldn't stop these thoughts forming in my head. I loved her to death and she is my life. Only time will tell if Bella will take me as her's officially and I couldn't wait for it.

I drifted off to sleep with the thoughts of my future with Bella by my side.

I was peacefully sleeping when someone was violently pushing me. I just ignored it; it's probably Emmett, wanting to do something dense.

"Edward! Please wake up." said my angel, well she sounded like she was begging.

"What's wrong?" I bolted right up.

"I didn't go home last night, we didn't think about what would happen Edward, my dad will kill me." She said looking awfully scared.

Shit! How can I forget this? Charlie is going to hate me.

"No love, he will kill me." I said surely

"Edward! You're supposed to say everything is fine, this is not helping." She shrieked.

"K, sorry. It will be fine, at the most he will yell, ground us, but we are adults right?" I asked hopefully.

"He doesn't care, I will always be his little girl and you will be the guy stealing me from him." She laughed.

"Don't worry, we can still go to your house and see if they are still sleeping and sneak in?" I asked.

"Hmm okay." She agreed.

I don't know how we will pull this off, but it better work because if not, then I guess this is good-bye.

Wait STOP! Think positive Edward, positive!

I went to put on my jeans and shirt while bella sat in bed. I noticed that she couldn't wear her dress again, so I went to my closet and pulled out the tightest pair of boxers I owned and my black tee-shirt. She smiled and started to put it on. I was getting the best view because Bella looked just as sexy wearing my clothes as she did when she removed her clothes.

"Stop ogling me Edward, let's go!" she said. I shook my head and leaned down to capture her lips in mine.

"I love you and good morning." I whispered over her lips.

"It's not the best of mornings, but I do love you." She mumbled and brushed her lips over mine.

I gripped her hand in mine and left my room. We slowly went down the stairs to not make a noise, but Bella being Bella tripped. I went to catch her quickly and knocked the flower vase over near the stairs. It clattered on the floor. I could hear my mom's voice getting louder by the seconds. Before we got caught and had to face the charges, I seized Bella and pulled her over my shoulder and exited the house by the garage entrance. I rushed her into my car and sped to her house.

I heard Bella burst out laughing and before I knew it, I was laughing along with her.

"Oh god….Edward…we….worst…criminals…ever." she managed to get out.

"Yes, next time, we will think before we do because this is obviously not working." I said, shaking my head and still chuckling a little. I noticed Bella getting a nervous as we reached her house. I took her hand in mine and kissed it. We got out and surveyed our surrounding. I felt like a spy, but a really bad one at that.

"Do you really think we can get past ex-police chief and someone that works with national security?" Bella asked me smugly.

I took a huge gulp of air and tried to give her the best convincing smile. We went to the back of the house, to see how far up her room is. It wasn't that bad, but being Bella is was like a mountain. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I won't drop you." I said.

"Let's just get caught Edward, I would rather see you in prison cell than not at all because I die." She chocked out. I started laughing. This was the worst and best situation I had ever been.

"What are you guys doing?" Alices asked. Both of us jumped at the sound. I noticed Jasper coming behind her.

"Hey Eddie-boy, you do know that the door is that way right?" I scowled at him for the nickname.

"How come everyone is here besides us?" asked Bella curiously.

"Emmett and Rose just arrived and Jasper stayed last night." Alice said nonchalantly

"What about mom and dad?" Bella bowled over.

"You know that mom and dad don't check our rooms, but where were you guys?" Alice asked inquisitively.

"Edward? Why do you have mud on your shirt?" Chuckled Emmett. Then we heard Rosalie laughed her ass off. We all looked strangely at her.

"Is she high Emmett?" asked Bella.

"Oh no Bella, were you and Edward sneaking out of the house in the morning and crashed into the vase?" she raised an eyebrow. Both mine and Bella's face turned red. I heard Emmett's booming laugh echo through the trees.

"Why were you guys sneaking?" Jasper inquired.

"Because they thought that Dad might kill them both, if he found out that, they sleep on same bed. Oh Bella, you could have just called me and I would have told you that he left for work at 5. Mom left to help charlotte with the cleaning. That is why Jasper stayed with me." Alice said and started laughing with Rose. Emmett was on the floor. At least Jasper tried to control himself.

Bella wrapped her arms around me and hid in my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

"All right, enough with the entertainment. I had a rough morning and I need some food." I said.

"I'll say." Chuckled Emmett and ran to the kitchen.

Alice decided that all of us need to go shopping for our trip. She insisted that everything needed to be new.. Bella had thrown a tantrum like a five year old because she didn't want to go shopping. After several makeover threats from Alice, she agreed.

Women's play dirty, thank god that I am not in politics with them.

Bella and I took a quick shower in Bella's bathroom. She strictly told me 'no funny business' or else she would take separate shower. I pouted but did as I was told. I wore the same clothes since I didn't look half bad in it, plus I didn't feel like going back home to change. Bella looked cute in her shorts and flowing tank top.

"Bella, do you think I can keep few of my clothes in your closet." I asked and waiting for a 'no' since it we were already moving too fast, my clothes in her closet would seem like I moved in.

"Only if I get to do the same." She said biting her lips.

I grinned so wide and dipped her for a kiss.

We arrived at the mall. First Alice picked out all our luggage and then went to the clothes, followed by shoes and accessories. That girl looks like a soldier on a mission. It was almost dinner time when we stopped near a costume store.

"Hey Edward, look they have bugler's suit, maybe I should get one for you and Bella and show you how to really sneak out without get caught." snickered Emmett.

"Shut up Emmett." I yelled. He is never going to let us forget it. I think revenge is in order.

"Hey Bella come with me, I think we need to show them that we can be pretty sneaky." I told her and she agreed. We told the guys that we will me them near the food court.

After searching for a while, we found the perfect shop. Spencer's!

Once spending 30 minutes of planning and putting our plan into action. We went to back to the food court. Emmett was already wolfing down the dinner. Alice announced that she had almost bought everything, but she still needed to get few things tomorrow. We were supposed to pack our bags tomorrow and keep them ready for the trip.

As soon as we went to our parking lot, we heard someone bawl. It meant that our plan went well. I saw Bella winking at me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO my baby!" Emmett yelled, looking almost in tears. We made his jeep look broke by putting clear plastic paper that made his windows and head lights broken. We even made it seem that someone keyed his car.

"Wow I wonder who can be so sneaky to do that to your car Em?" I said sarcastically.

"How could Edward, for one little remark, you killed my baby?" He was using his puppy dog look.

"Calm down Emmett, look." Bella said and removed all the plastic and his jeep was good as new like it was.

"Wha-"

"If you promise not to bother us again with the bugler jokes, then this won't happen for real." Bella said and put her hands on her hips. Emmett slumped his shoulders.

"Fine, but can I at least make one last joke? This was the one of the most embarrassing Edward stories!" He pleaded.

"No Emmett, if you do then I will tell everyone about the time where mom and dad caught you in the act of doing-"

"Fine Edward, meany." He said.

"Wait… what are you talking about? I didn't know about that?" Rose asked and before I could say anything Emmett started kissing the living day-lights out of her. I guess he really didn't want her to know.

Hah! I got something to blackmail him.

Emmett then turned and glared at me. I just chuckled

"Will you tell me?" asked Bella pouting.

"Later." I told her.

Bella and I went to my vanquish. Jasper and Alice took his Audi Q7 since it would fit all of Alice's clothes. Rose and Emmett in his Jeep.

"Alice do you think that Edward can stay?" Bella asked hopefully. Alice tapped her chin like the psychic she is.

"Yes, it should be fine. But make him hide in the closet when you hear foot-steps, I have feeling dad might check on us today since he haven't seen us all day and won't be home later." She announced.

I have no idea how Alice does it, but I'm glad that she does. It means I get to have my love in my arms. I don't even think I can sleep without her anymore. I am so used to her sleeping by my side that without her, it would be a horrible night.

"Okay guys, we will see you tomorrow and keep our bags ready for the trip." Rose said and all the girls squealed. Emmett and Rose left.

Alice, Jasper, Bella and I decided to watch a movie and eat ice-cream. Bella started dozing off by the end of the movie, so I picked her up and took her to bed.

"Bella, love, do you want to change your clothes?" I asked her.

"Mmmm." She replied. I didn't know what that meant, but she must be uncomfortable in jean shorts, so I just removed her shorts leaving her in her cute pink panties and tried very hard to think about the square root of a pie.

I changed into a fresh pair of boxers and got in.

"No…shopping…Alice! Not the burglar…Emmett."

I guess I know why she would have this nightmare tonight. I loved listening to her sleep talk, especially when I get to hear my name a lot as well.

"Edward…love you" she mumbled.

"I love you." I told her quietly and kiss her partially parted lips, and pulled her back to my chest and spooned her.

* * *

**Here you go! Soon we will see some nice lemon cream pies haha! I can't wait for it. **

**Okay I wanted to share this funny thing that happened between me and my Beta…well you know where it says that Edward removed her pink panties; well I accidentally wrote his cute pink panties!!! It completely cracked Ashley ( my Beta) up. I have to say that was hilarious, but if it wasn't for her editing it, my cute romantic scene would have turned funny lol.**

**Imagine Edward in cute pink panties … but as they say 'only real men wear pink' wink wink.**

**Take 30 seconds of your time and click that little yellow box below that says 'reviews' because nothing gives me boast like those!**


	17. Bon Voyage

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No profit is made.**

**Okay so its chapter 17 and I don't' even have 20 reviews. I am officially taking a break until I get at least 30 reviews.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 17 Bon Voyage_

BPOV

I don't even remember sleeping, but once I felt my personal god's arm around me, I knew I was in heaven. I looked up at him and I could hear his light snores. He looked so boyish and cute. Edward was always the smart and collective one. He seemed much older than his age, but right now, he looked like the boy next door. Well not really, since he is unbelievably gorgeous. I had to pee really bad, and I think I need a bath, so I carefully removed his arms around me and got out of bed.

After I bushed my teeth, I heard someone knock. I opened the door and it was Alice bouncing on her feet. I pulled her into the bathroom because she was going to wake up Edward with her excitement.

"Oh Bella, I am so happy, we are leaving tonight for our very own personal Island." She whisper-yelled. That brought a huge smile on my face and we were giggling quietly.

"Shh!"

"So I know you didn't do anything last night, but are you sad that you haven't?" she tilted her head.

"I am not because I know Edward loves me a lot, I can see it in his eyes and his touch. I know he wants it special because that is just the way he is and I want what he wants." I shrugged.

"I am happy Bella. I can see the love between you too and so glad that you met him. Isn't it weird how our lives changed after we meet them?" She asked.

"I know, I never thought I would be the girl who needs someone, you know? But after I met Edward, I need him to survive." I told her honestly.

"I know, I completely understand." Alice said.

"Okay so just take a shower, wear something comfy and be in my room, I have to pack your bags." Alice said and I just rolled my eyes.

I took a nice long warm shower, I shaved my legs, trimmed my bikini line, since I haven't gone to get waxed yet. I got out and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were shining with excitement; I had never seen myself look this happy before. I just hope it stays that way.

I need to stop worrying and enjoy myself because like Alice said, we don't have time!

I got out and saw that Edward was still sleeping. He must not have gotten a lot of sleep since before the Ball. I went and shut my curtains and quietly left the room. I could hear Jasper and my mom talking in the kitchen, I went straight to Alice's room.

She blared our all time favorite Liz Phair's 'why can't I' , while packing mine and her bags into our new coach travel bags. We changed into our matching pink skirts that were too short to wear anywhere since we were like 5 years old with pink cowboy hats.

Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be

Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too

What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

We completely forgot our bags and took a hold of our hand brush and started singing to the song. Alice sang a sentence and then I sang the other and then we did the chorus.

Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful

Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning

By this time, Alice was playing an imaginary guitar. I adjusted the blow-dryer to stand up and blow our hair, so it looked like winds were blowing our hair. It was silly, but I missed those times.

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

We finished our finale by cracking up and bowing our hats. When we turned, we saw two boys with their jaws hanging open. I saw my mom giggling in the background that brought them back.

"Uh…wow." Edward said and Jasper mutely nodded. We laughed at them and started back to our packing. Alice bended to pick up few clothes from the floor, it was then that I noticed just how short these skirts are. I turned bright red and saw the boys in the same place.

"Okay girls, I am leaving for the PTA meeting. We all are going to have dinner together tonight so that we can give you a proper bon-voyage. Please be ready on time because your flight leaves at 9:00pm." Mom informed us.

"Kay, mommy." Replied me and Alice. She kissed our cheeks, including the boys and left.

"MOTHER OF ALL THINGS HOLY!" Jasper yelled.

"Can we have a repeat, just so Emmett doesn't miss it?" Edward asked. I glared at him; maybe I need to keep him away from his brother since it is clearly having a negative effect.

"No…now get out!" I yelled. They pouted but left. We just laughed at their antics.

I saw Alice look at them and sulked as well. "No Alice, pack, we don't have a lot of time." I said.

She was done with the packing. I had three bags, while Alice had a whooping five bags. Poor Jasper only gets to have two since Alice added few of her things in his as well. Edward had two with one handbag. Emmett called letting us know that he and Rose were done packing and they would meet us at the restaurant with the bags.

"Bella, love, I didn't get to spend time with you at all today." Edward locked me in his arms while I was running around the house looking for last minute things.

"I know I know, but I will make it up to you, I promise." I told him in what I hoped was my sexy voice. I felt his body shudder and he vehemently kissed my lips. His tongue traced my lips and I opened my mouth. I pressed my face closer, so that our nose was hitting each other. After one…two…three more kissed he stopped. I laid my head on his chest to take few breaths; I didn't even notice how much I missed his kisses all day.

"Give me 20 minutes to change okay?" I asked. He nodded and kissed me.

I went to Alice's room where she laid out my traveling outfit. The outfit included white shorts with navy blue low v-neck tank top which had a small bow right where you can see my cleavage. Alice's slightly curled my hair and put natural makeup with clear lipsgross with minty flavor. She was dress in a light yellow summer dress.

We went downstairs where I noticed Edward had changed into khaki shorts and a plain white snug fit shirt that showed his perfect muscles. His hair was messy as usual. He looked like a Greek god no matter what he wore.

"Beautiful." He murmured and kissed me. "Are these your bags, love?"

"Yup."

We packed our bags into our respective cars and left to go to La Bella Italia. It was one of my favorites. I noticed our entire group was here, I could hear them talking and laughing, which was making everyone at the restaurant turn their head. The noise from our table was loud, especially the things that came out of Emmett's mouth.

After laughing, a little food throwing – thanks for Emmett. We were done eating and ready to go. All six of us were bouncing on our feet to leave. All the parents were laughing at us.

"Okay kids, have fun, take care of ourselves and the others. Call us." Peter said.

"Bella and Alice, be good and safe." my dad said as he hugged us.

"Don't worry we will be there soon!" chirped Charlotte kissing Rose.

"Well don't be late, the private plane won't wait for long." Spoke Carlisle and all of us screamed. PRIVATE FREAKING PLANE… now I feel like a millionaire.

"OHMYGEE" screamed Alice.

"I can finally run around naked in a plane and not be caught!"

"EMMETT!!!" we all screamed at the same time and Emmett just laughed.

After even more hugs and kisses, we left in three separate cars to the airport. We had to drive a little more to get to our hanger, where they had our plane ready. I was so energized and excited.

"Calm down love, bouncing won't get you there faster." Edward chuckled. I didn't even get mad at him for that comment. Nothing can bring me down.

As soon as we reached the airport hanger, I noticed our plane. It was sort of bigger than I expected and looked luxurious.

The guards got out our bags and started loading them.

Alice and Emmett practically dashed out of the car and ran inside the plane. I swear I saw the place move a little due to Emmett's bouncing.

"Sorry about them." Edward said.

"No problem Mr. Cullen. I'm Mr. Rogers and I will be your pilot, Mrs. Angela Cheney will be your hostess." Said a man in his 50s with a pilot uniform. Next to his was a sweet woman with a kind smile. I was so glad it was her rather than some clingy man-hoggers.

"Nice you meet you." Edward said as he shook their hands. I, Jasper and Rose followed the suit.

"Come right this way." Angela instructed us.

Wow was an understatement.

"I can't believe this." Jasper spoke.

"It's so expensive?" Rose said..

"Certainly." Edward said and I nodded.

I noticed Emmett sprawled on a sofa and Alice was already asking Angela about a few drinks. We noticed the plane even had a freaking bedroom, it was huge, but it was great. It had two sofas, flat screen TV, mini bar and a nice bathroom. There was a mini kitchen with another seat for the hostess. There were eight seats in all.

"If you would please take your seats, we will be in air shortly." Mr. Rogers announced.

"I call the window." Emmett yelled jumping from the sofa.

"There are a lot of windows Emmett." Rose chided, but I could see the happiness in her eyes too.

After we buckled up, we felt the plane move and we all instantly got quiet and looked out the window. Edward let me have the window seat and held my hand in his.

"_We will reach Grand Bahama International Airport near noon in Bahamas time; from there you will take your private yacht to the Island."_

With that we were in the air to have the best time of our life, yet. Edward gave me his crooked grin and leaned in to capture my lips in his.

* * *

**I am so not taking them to the Island until I get my 30 reviews. Sorry if I am being childish, but I want reviews 'pouts'**


	18. Isola Tesoro

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No profit is made.**

**Oh my gosh you guys!!!! Thank you **

**I just love writing this so much that I couldn't stop, you guys are seriously spoiled because it looks like I am updating every day, but I will keep doing it, if I keep getting the love! Well FINANLY!! WE ARE AT THE ISLAND. My Beta was bouncing off the wall waiting for it lol I just hope I don't disappoint anyone, but I know I will once you finish reading the chapter.**

**I would like to give A HUGE BIG THANK YOU to **Bennanienne02 **for a whopping 16 reviews! Love ya!**

**And also to the people who did review me, it is because of you all that makes me keep writing more! And the people who read my story…**

**Okay okay sorry for keeping you…back to our lovely group **

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 18 Isola Tesoro_

BPOV

I had just slept through the entire flight because I didn't want to miss anything, while I was in a foreign country. We were going to land in 15 minutes and all of our excitement was back in full force. Angela, the hostess had to warn Emmett to not jump in the plane, he pouted and sat still for the rest of the flight.

_Good morning to the Cullen, Hales, and Swans. We have just arrived at our destination. The weather is perfect, no clouds and it's 80F. It is now 9:36 in Bahamas. Your chauffeur is waiting outside the plane with the all your bags. You may proceed to leave now. I hope you enjoyed your flight and have a wonderful trip._

We all jumped to our feet. The doors opened and we were hit with the airy, warm summer breeze of the Bahamas. I could even smell the ocean from here. Oh this is heaven. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and we got out of the plane.

"Gud M`ning I am Mae, I am your travel manager and this is Davi your chauffeur , sailor or Yacht pilot, whatever you want to call it." said a lady in her 30s with olive skin and sleepy eyes, she wearing a colorful long dress. Mae was smiling widely at us and next to her was a tall and huge dark skined man showing his teeth that were the complete opposite to his skin color.

"Ello." he said in a very deep accent.

"HI! Love the dress" Alice chirped. The lady laughed.

"She is beautiful in it," said Davi and looking at her with love.

"Aww." we all said. This was such a happy place; everyone was in love and sharing the love as well. The perfect vacation.

We got into a nice black limo, while Mae sat in the passenger seat and talked to us through the divider. She told us that, there will be maids at our new mansion on our private island. She informed us that she would be there as well, so would Davi. If we needed anything, she would arrange that for us. There are many islands in the Bahamas and we could pick a few to visit. She also let us know that if we wished to be completely alone, she would make all the maids, Davi and herself leave the island, so we can be completely alone.

"Here we are, at the dock." She said.

"OMG can you believe it? We are here!!" Alice squealed.

"Our parents set us up with everything; all we need to do is have fun." Jasper said and we all agreed.

As we got out, we had to walk for few minutes until we reach our Yacht. Every time we would come across a nice Yacht, Emmett would scream and ask it that is ours, and then get disappointed when it wasn't ours. We were passing through a pink Yacht, when I heard a girl shriek.

"It this ours? Please please tell me it is." Alice pleaded and kept pointing at the boat. Mae gave her an apologetic look.

Then we came across a luxurious two-story white Yacht.

"Here we are! Princess Jules, this is your Yacht." Davi announced.

"Wow." we were stunned.

They led us inside the yacht and it was even more stunning. The inside of the boat looked even bigger than the outside. The living room was huge with white sofas; it had four cabins with showerheads. A kitchenette, the flybridge had a Jacuzzi and starboard had a bar with a seating area and flat screen TV. Then there was the pilothouse. The aft deck had a very large platform for swimming or access to the ocean. **(Link in my profile)**

"I could totally live here forever." Emmett muttered.

"Oh then you will love your mansion." Mae winked.

If this was great, I can only wonder what else is in store for us. We all went to the deck to see the boat sailing. Rose and Alice already settled themselves on the lounge chairs to start getting tan.

"Hey Bella put this on, so you can get tan and not get burned." Alice said and threw me the sunscreen that went flying past me; I squealed and ducked my head in Edward's chest, so that it won't hurt me.

"You're scared of catching lotion?" Edward laughed.

"Shut up, being me, I could have gotten knocked out by it." I said.

"True, here put this." He said and handed me the lotion. I rubbed it all over my legs, hands and face. I didn't want to like funny tan lines, so as soon as we were at the Island, I would change into bikini.

"How long is it going take?" shouted Edward towards the pilothouse, where Mae and Davi were.

"An hour and half, but there is food and everything else you need to enjoy yourself." Mae answered.

"Do you think it's good to get drunk now?" I asked.

"It is always a good time to get drunk and fuck." Emmett said casually, we all just stared at him for his bluntness.

"It's true through." Rose murmured. I gasped, I couldn't believe it. I looked at Alice and I saw her cheeks get pink.

"Stupid sex fiends." I mumbled under my breath. Edward scrutinized me for a minute and after it was done, he pulled me to his lap and kissed me with passion. I knotted my hands in his hair and eagerly returned his kiss. I felt him lick my bottom lip; I opened my mouth and felt his tongue touch mine. After good 3 minutes of kissing, we slowed down. I never wanted to stop, but being a human with needs, I had too.. I laid my back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. My head was between his neck and shoulder blade.

"Oh look!" Jasper yelled. He had been reading all the brochures the boat had for Bahamas. I didn't think we would miss anything on this trip. Emmett already had four glasses for wine; thank heavens he can hold his alcohol down.

We all looked to see what Jasper was talking about and sure enough we saw a little white and green something in the middle of the ocean.

"It's our Island…it's our Island," Alice kept chanting.

"That looks tiny, do you think we will fit in it?" asked Emmett seriously. "Yes, Emmett, you big goof, the Island gets bigger as we get closer. You better stop drinking now, or no more fuck as you like to call it." Rose warned him. Emmett immediately threw the bottle into the ocean, before we could say anything about littering.

"You're worst than pirates, Em." Edward said chuckling.

As soon as we got closer, we noticed that the island was a weird shape. It was round on one end and Then Square on the other, with white sandy beaches around it.** (Island picture link on my profile)** We could see small fish swimming in the endless blue ocean, as we got closer, we could even see the sea floor. The boat finally docked in the small harbor. Davi got all our bags into the trolley that was conveniently located right outside the boat.

"It's such a serene and beautiful place isn't it?" I asked everyone.

"Yeah, not wonder our parents never sold it. It's worth every penny." Rose chimed in.

"Oh look I think I see our villa or mansion." Edward said. We followed Mae and Davi to our home for 10 days, it seemed very short.

There were many high trees and very dense vegetation on the large acre island as well as large areas of grassland. I saw that many birds lived in the Island, from honeybee birds to pelicans. The north side of the island to the coral barrier is miles of unspoiled coral reef and sea, which is the absolute paradise. I couldn't wait to see the rest of the Island and our home.

"There are many shells and native plants, so the scenery makes for a lovely stroll. You guys can take a swim at low tide around the island's own coral reef and see the multitude of coral and fish. Or you can paddle out in ocean-going kayaks. The big fish are right behind the barrier. You can take the kayaks and meet the very plesent dolphins in the Gulf of Abaco." Mae informed us.

"Absolutely breathtaking." Edward mumbled, and then he turned towards me, "Only second to you, love." He said and kissed my cheek.

We followed the stone path, and noticed our house. It was pretty huge with heavy tropical wooden shutters; the stone on the side of the house was painted white. As we entered the house though huge carved wooden doors, I noticed that it had cathedral ceilings. The décor of the house was warm with soft colors. It had a huge TV and two circular sofas around an antique coffee table. The kitchen was any chief's dream come true. The floors were brazilin wood. The house had six master bedrooms that had their very own walk in closet with their master bathroom. Each and every room was away from each other and had their own unique scenery that gave privacy. They also had French doors, all leading to a path that leads to the beach. The house also included a theater room, a bar, a maple pool table and also a poker table. When we came back to the main area, Mae lead us out through big French doors that revealed a huge pool complete with waterfall. It also had a huge 8-seater Jacuzzi. On the right was the tennis and basketball court. On the left, it lead to a garage.

"IT HAS CARS!!!" Emmett screamed.

It had three bikes, a hummer and four golf carts.

"Well there you have it, the Island is yours. You haven't even seen the other side of the Island which is completely untouched. The maids are assigned to come here tomorrow morning, but the kitchen is stocked and there is internet and cable as well. Any questions?" Mae asked.

"Nope I think we are good, we would like to just explore our house and the beach today, but we can start all the activities tomorrow." Alice twittered.

"CANANBALL!" screamed Emmett and then we saw a loud splash in the water. I didn't even notice him shed himself to boxers.

"EMMETT, you splashed all water on me," Rose shreiked.

"Come on Rose, get naked and get in!" Emmett yelled. I saw Rose in an internal battle. These two are perfect for each other.

"Bella let's go and unpack our things, I don't want to see them getting it on." Alice said and cringed.

"Please guys don't christen the pool yet, we haven't gotten in." Jasper called out of them, but they were too busy eating each other's faces. I noticed Edward having a talk with Mae; I wondered what they talking about? Before I could ponder any longer, Alice pulled me inside the house.

Jasper was checking everything to make sure it was working. My bag and Edward's bag was already in our room. Our room was pretty huge with a white bed. The wall colors were tan, the ceiling was wooden with a fan. The French doors that took up an entire wall were open. The view was breathtaking. **(Again the pictures are in my profile, I like to give a better visual!)**

"It's so pretty!" I said. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and give me a sweet kiss on my neck.

"Yes, you are so pretty." Edward whispered under my ear and made me shudder.

"I am talking about the view, look!" I pointed. There was even a small table near our balcony.

"You know that the only thing I like here is you, and the only thing I need here is you." He whispered huskily.

"Edward, if you don't plan on doing anything, you better not start it." I warned.

"Who said that I wasn't planning on doing anything?" He asked. I turned around and looked him in the eyes.. Oh god, he is telling the truth. Am I ready? Yes I am… I have been ready. I bit my lips and looked at the bed. I heard Edward laugh.

"What is it?" I furrowed my brows.

"Nothing." He said it in a way that makes you think that, there is something.

"Oo-kay."

I started to unpack our clothes and hang them in our closet, and discreetly stacked my lingerie in the draws, so I could surprise Edward later. I pulled out toiletries and arranged them in our bathroom. Finally everything was perfect. While doing this, it made me think how it would feel to live with Edward. Having our things and clothes side by side…

"Are you done?" Edward asked. I nodded..

We went downstairs to get lunch since it was already 1pm. They had stocked frozen pizza, so we ate those.

"How about we relax in the Jacuzzi?" Alice asked. We all agreed and changed our clothes. I didn't want to wear one of my skimpy ones today. So I pulled out my navy blue and white strip tankini. I notice Alice do the same and Rose was in a one-piece.

I looked at Edward, and my heart started racing. Even though I had seen him naked, I don't think I could ever get used to it. The boys were playing water polo, I didnt know what was happening, since I sucked at sports. I got into the water and felt all my muscles soften. Sitting in a plane and yacht can really get a toll on you.

"So Bella, any plans for tonight?" Rose asked. I noticed Alice had her lips in a tight line as if she knew something I didn't. Something is going on today.

"Do you know Alice?" I asked and staring down at her. She looked down to her lap and then looked behind me. I turned to see Edward coming near me.

"Edward, get back here! I need to kick your ass, you can makeout with Bella later." Emmett yelled.

"I'll be there, hold on." He said and I got out of the Jacuzzi.

"Bella, would you like to go with me for a walk…after dinner?" he asked nervously. Oh god, I hope it isn't something bad. I though tonight would be the night I had been waiting for. What if he just noticed my flaws or something?

"Bella! It's nothing bad; it's sort of a surprise." Edward said and pulled me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around me and took deeps breaths.

"I am sorry, I guess I am just waiting in the wings to see when you would leave me." I mumbled.

"Well don't because you will get tired of waiting and just except the fact that I love you to much to ever let you go. How can I leave the most beautiful girl on the planet?" He said and I snorted.

"You promised you would agree that your beautiful." He reminded. Oh yeah!

"Well yeah, but not the most beautiful in the world." I reminded that too.

"We will have this discussion later, but would you go out with me later? Love?" he asked again. "Yes, yes I would love to, but can I know where we are going?" I said.

"Nope, you should know that I will never tell you, but Alice will dress you up." He said and kissed me. He then ran and jumped into the pool. I just shook my head. Stupid dazzler.

"Well, lucky you Alice, you get BELLA BARBIE!" I faked enthusiasm.

"I not going to really do a lot today, trust me, today is going to be the best day of your life." Alice said smiling widely at me.

"I already think it is, I mean look where we are." I said and inquisitively looked at her.

"You will know." She said.

Is she saying that I will lose my virginity today? I hope so, maybe I should ask Alice for the best sexiest lingerie ever.

We left the Jacuzzi and went up the stairs. Alice went to her closet and got out three boxes.

"What are those?" I asked.

"I had a vision that you might need this today… well I had bought it the day we met the Cullens and Hales. You went to the bookstore and me and Rose went to get these for you." Alice said simply.

"Oh my, is today the day Alice?" Rose asked. Okay now I am very confused, everyone knows something except me.

"ALICE AND ROSE! YOU GUYS BETTER TELL ME SOMETHING OR ELSE I WILL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" I yelled at them.

"Fine, I will tell you what I know. Edward said that tonight he wants to give you the special night that both of you have been waiting for. So I remembered this outfit I got you this, when I was picking out my outfit for the date with Jasper. You know that was the day we first had sex, so I got you your outfit to for day you're going to have sex!" she said and started bouncing up and down. I blushed.

"So Bella, if you need any tips, please feel free to ask me. But from the things I heard that day you slept at Edward's, I'd say that your good to go!" Rose winked at me and I turned even redder.

They pushed me into take a nice bath with freesias. I shaved and plucked myself. When I got out, Alice gave me a nice pair of really sexy black lace lingerie.

"THANK YOU, I was hoping you had something like that." I squealed and hugged her. "I am so happy for you, you better give me details tomorrow." She made me promise.

The black dress was simple, but very provocative. It was almost transparent and flowy. I paired it with black Christian Louboutin heels that had a side bow on it. I had to say, I looked very sexy in this. Yes, tonight was the night. **(Picture in my profile)**

Alice did my hair in simple big curls with side bang. My makeup only included black eyeliner and light pink lip-gloss.

"Damn Bella, you look Hot!" Rose said and I smiled at her. If Rose is saying this, then it must be very true.

We went down the stairs to see what the guys were up it. Like always Emmett had found a Wii and was doing a victory dance.

"HOLY HELL BELLA, YOU LOOK SEXY!" Emmett boomed and I blushed mumbling a small 'thanks'.

"EMMETT!" yelled Edward. "What I am just praising your girlfriend, sheesh could you get any more possessive?" Emmett bickered.

I looked at Edward and he was drinking in every inch of my body, his eyes were heavy with lust, but right now, Edward looked like walking sex with his slightly wet messy hair. He wore low waist jeans with a fitted white tee that made sure that he had abs. I am going to be sexed tonight whether Edward wants it or not!

"You look undeniably sexy tonight and I don't think I can keep my hands to myself tonight, love." Edward spoke huskily. I licked my lips.

"Close your eyes." He ordered. I had a confused expression, but he just told me to close them again. Then I felt something cool near my neck and I had to forcefully keep my eyes shut.

"Open"

When I did and looked down, I let out a loud gasp.

"Oh my, Edward, it's so beautiful." I said in awe. It was a platinum diamond necklace with a stunning pear-shaped emerald at the center, accompanied by shimmering diamonds. **(picture in my profile)**

"So I take that you like it?" He asked and I nodded with my gaze still on the necklace.

"How? When?" I asked in wonder.

"I saw it the day we all went shopping and when I saw it, I had to get it for you." He shrugged. I had tears in my eyes. He is the best boyfriend, who can be so thoughtful and considerate.

"Oh I love it, the emerald reminds me of your eyes, and they are the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." I said and gave me chaste kiss. We all heated and baked our dinner that was made for us and left in the fridge. It was mussels and chicken Marsala with white wine.

Edward pulled out my chair next to him and gave me a zealous kiss and kept it lingering for a while and then set himself on the chair next to mine. If you wanted to know what is happening during the dinner then I had no idea because while our friends talking and laughed and eat, my dear boyfriend's hand was almost nearby my underwear. This is when our game began…

His hands inched their way from the back of my legs, to my knees and now stopped near my inner thighs. My breathing was labored and I was stuffing food in my mouth in order to not moan out loud. I slyly took my hand and delicately brushed it along his entire arm and then rested my head on his shoulders. Edward started making patterns on my thing and vaguely brushed his hands near my now wet panties, I bit the fork hard so that I don't make a sound. I saw Edward put his fork down; I pulled my hand to his neck and started to play with his baby hair. I knew that, that makes him aroused and sure enough I heard a very light moan come out of his mouth. Yes! Victory!

"So what do you think about that Edward?" Jasper asked.

"H-huh?" Edward said flushed.

"Are you okay honey? Here drink water?" I passed him the water and stifled my giggle. He glared at me and pinched the delicate skin near my now wet center and made me yelp.

"Do you need water as well, love?" Edward asked and chuckled.

"Just leave, you two sexually oppressed people alone," Alice said rolled her eyes. "I know, I don't even think they heard anything at the table." Rose laughed.

"What Edward, you didn't listen how I made plan to kick Jasper's ass in kayaking?" Emmett whined.

"Sorry Emmett, I have very important things to do later today, so if you will excuse us." He said and stood up and offered me his hand. I took it.

"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Emmett snickered and everyone laughed, so cue the blush.

Edward took my hand and led me out to the garage. He got into one of the golf carts and I sat next to him. He drove for a while in a very grassy path.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Bella, I made this surprise for you since I found out we were coming here, but if you don't feel up to it, you can say so and we will come back." He said honesty and took my hand to kiss it.

"You know that even though I hate surprises, I love your surprises." I said softly and wrapped my arms around him.. After another ten minutes I could see the beach, the sun was setting and I could see the torch, just like the ones that they had during our first date. I wonder.

"Here we are." Edward announced. He without warning picked me up bridal-style and I squealed.

"I just love you in my arms love and I wanted to sort of re-create our first date with a slight change." He said. When I looked at the beach, my mouth hung open and I was speechless. The tears again started flowing non-stop. I don't think there is a more romantic person on earth than Edward.

There on the beach was a four poster bed with white sheets and pillows; there were red rose petals near the bed.** (I even have a picture of this in my profile, it's so romantic, and I wish I was there!)**

"I don't even have words for this Edward. All I can say is that thank you for loving me." I said softly and captured his lips in a searing kiss. I felt all of the waves of desire for him that I had been holding back come washing over me. He switched my position, so that I could wrap by ankles around his torso and he gripped me up by putting one of his hands on my ass and the other one behind my neck. My fingers danced across his chest and I don't think that he realized that I had all of the buttons undone until I was pushing his shirt off of his shoulders.

He pulled back and I hated the loss of contact. He tugged my dress up and I raised my arms so that he could completely remove it. The breeze on the Island was warm and perfect; in fact I was getting really hot. I heard Edward suck an intake of breath. I bit my lips and reached for him again. I made short work of undoing his button and zipper in his jeans. He stood then in just his black silk boxers. He reached out for me and I stepped into his embrace. He pulled me up again and took my lips with his, while he carefully laid me on the soft white bed. He kicked off his shoes, and threw mine off as well. He then slid into the bed with me, never breaking the kiss. Our legs were a tangled mess, as his hands went down my back. He slowly unclasped my bra and threw it on the sand, returning his mouth to mine and I pressed my hardened nipples to his chest. His mouth became more insistent against mine and he kissed me harder, our desire building in intensity.

He then moved his hands to my panties and in one swift motion threw them on the sand. I pushed his boxers down to free his rather large erection. As soon as his boxers were removed, I looked at Edward in all his glory. He was a perfect specimen; I don't even want to know if he is real, because if he is not, then I don't ever want to wake up.

"Bella, you are my life, my love and my world," He stroked by cheeks. "I love you so very much…can I make love to you?" He asked gently. My heart soared at this magnificent man asking me to make me his.

"You know I have been waiting for that, you don't have to ask." I whispered.

"I know, but I wanted to." He breathed and kissed me softly. Like Alice said, this is going to be the most beautiful and wonderful night of my life.

* * *

**GAHH!! Don't hate me…please. I know that this is the worst possible place to leave you guys at the cliffhanger, but it was already like 10 pages and I didn't want to rush into this. I know… I know I am the world's biggest cockblocker.**

**But you know what to do to make me give fast updates**


	19. AN

**Okay so I know that I haven't update in like three days!!! what a shame, but I am working on it and I had my summer classes so I didn't get time. But I promise the next chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**So this is not an update, but it is almost as good as an update because I have just posted my new story! yay I am not sure if I want to continue or not. The idea just popped in my head, so I wrote it.**

**You can be the Judge.**

**So the new story is called _I Married my Ex-Boss_**

**here is the summary -**

_**Bella is forced to go to Vegas with her sister-in-law to cheer up after a bad breakup. Edward, who is Bella's ex-boss, has a meeting in Vegas. They meet, get drunk and end up married. She asks for divorce, he asks for 6 months. Canon-couple LEMONS!**_

**what do you think? go check it out!  
**


	20. The world just goes away

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No profit is made.**

**Hello you wonderful people, THANK YOU AGAIN for all the reviews, I am so touched 'Tear'. Okay so I know that, that was the worst and the best place (to get the anticipation effect) to stop my chapter, but guess what??? This chapter is filled with delicious, yummy and very juicy lemons!**

**I would like to delicate this chapter to my Fan-fiction BFF! My long lost twin, my lucky charm, co-vegetarian, member of the Vip Angel club, wonderful-est, beautiful-lest, smartest, awesome-st(stealing the line from Ashley), Plus my Beta, Ashley who is **_no.1twilightluver _**and**** also the author of 'The Search for Happiness'. She really is great because she thinks I am a good writer, so not true because if you read her story, you will get that she is in fact a great writer. She is also wonderful to talk to at 2 am haha and tell me great stories ( if you want to know more, read her AN note before the chapters of her story) She broke her ankle, had a red and black strip cast on and still takes time to edit my chapters, so you guys can get it ASAP. If you want faster updates, maybe you should give her some love 'cough reviews cough', too.**

**Ooo please can I say one more things because trust me you will want to hear this. Okay first is that DID YOU SEE ROB IN HIS SHIRTLESS PICTURES, HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING HELL HE HAS ABS!!! And another thing is that HE IS GOING TO BE AT THE MTV AWARDS AND THEY ARE GOING TO SHOW THE TRAILER OF 'NEW MOON'. **

'**squeal' 'scream' 'jump off my bed' 'panting'**

**Ahh me and Ashley are vibrating with excitement and already set our TiVo's to record it, if we missed it, which is going to be next to impossible. Umm okay that's all for now…**

**Without future due, I present you my first official lemon and my second and my third…**

**

* * *

  
**

_The world just goes away_

BPOV

The cool ocean breeze, the soothing sound of the waves and being in Edward's arms on a bed at the beach; was my heaven. I had waited for this moment my entire life and I couldn't wait to share it with my one true and only love. His eyes were a bit darker, but they were shining gloriously.

Edward stretched out between my legs and glanced up at me, while I stared at him anxiously.

He kissed his way back up my legs, stopping briefly at the backs of my knees to dart his tongue out and taste me, making me writhe beneath him. He continued his travel up towards my center, stopping to kiss along my inner thighs, sucking a little on each one.

He stopped just below my core, looking up and taking in my bare pussy. I could see him enhale, which made me even more aroused, and then I felt his cock twitch against my legs. I let out a gasp at the sensation.

I couldn't wait any longer, so I urged him on by arching my back.

He laid a soft kiss on my hip for reassurance before I felt his lips press against my center. It was something I never felt before and it was exquisite. I cried out in pleasure as his tongue reached out and stroked me, using just the right amount of pressure.

I grabbed fistfuls of his hair, anxious for anything to anchor me as I felt myself floating into a stupor.

His palms massaged my hips and thighs as he brought me to new heights. My body began to shake and shudder and I reached my climax. I felt him lick up every drop.

He crawled his way up, kissing along, He circled his tongue around my nipples – first the right, then the left – and continued his way up, licking at my collarbones, placing open mouth kisses up my neck, across my jaw and stopping at my lips. He took my bottom lip in between his teeth and nibbled gently, sucking on it lightly.

I was sure that my eyes were hooded with lust that I saw in his eyes as well.

"Are you ready?" He asked. His voice was shaking.

"Yes," I said honestly..

I felt his arm reach down between us as he tried to fit us together. I angled my hips to give him better access. I felt the tip of his head touch my soaking center, and then he slid in. My body stretched to accommodate him and I felt very little pain. My hands clutched his back as he stayed still inside me. I moved my hips a little and I felt the immense pleasure course through my entire body, the kind that made my toes curl.

He took the cue and started to slowly thrust his hips against mine. I started moving my hips agains his. Now we were moving in perfect rhythm. I didn't even notice before, but we fitted together perfectly. His thrusts starting increasing the pace, I couldn't even hear anything around us. It was just the sound of my moans and Edward's grunts.

"Harder!!! Edward…Faster!" I yelled.

He groaned and buried his head against me and his hips began an almost frantic rhythm. My thighs spread wider and I heard the slapping sound of our skin meeting at every thrust. The pressure started building in my stomach, but it wasn't anything that I had even felt before, it was different, much stronger.

"It feels unbelievable; you make me feel full, whole - like I belong inside of you."he said.

"I f-feel the s-same way." I managed to get it out.

Then he tensed again. Only it was different this time. "Bella..." He groaned deeply by my ear. His hands slid behind my ass and rubbed me up against him, as tightly as possible. Our hips ground together.

"I-I am com-…EDWARD!" I moaned out loud, as I felt the waves of pleasure wash over me. The stars in the sky were nothing compared to the stars that I saw behind my closed eyelids. The pleasure was still radiating though me, when I heard Edward grunt my name out loud and then I felt him explode in me. His warm liquid spread inside of me, which triggered another orgasm. I was screaming and gasping for him.

He carefully fell on top of me and I could hear his ragged breathing.

"That was the best thing I had ever felt." Edward swore.

"Mmm." I mumbled.

After couples of minutes, I pushed him on his back and then climbed on top of him.

"Do you want to go again?" I asked blushing and biting my lips.

"Oh god, you'll be the death of me Bella Swan." he moaned and crushed his lips to mine. I felt his penis hardening inside of me. I pulled away from his kiss and straggled him. I lifted my hips and in one hard thrust, I sheathed him inside of me again. Both of us screamed out in pleasure.

I could feel even more of Edward in this position. I don't even know how I managed to fit him, since he was so huge. But I guess we are made for each other.

"Oh God. Edward, yessss!"

"Fuck Bella. So wet…..so tight….ung…." I heard Edward grunt.

He settled his hands on my hips, guiding my movements as I bounced up and down on his cock. I could feel myself starting to tighten around him…I was close. Edward's breathing picked up and I tossed my head back. I heard Edward give out a throaty moan just as he almost pulled out of me and then shoved himself hard into me and I mewed.

"Come on baby, I want you to cum again for me." Edward growled sexily.

He dropped one hand from my hips, as I continued to rock above him, and dragged it to the juncture between my legs, stopping at my swollen bundle.

"Yes….so close….more…."

He leaned up slightly and took my nipple into his mouth, biting it gently while he lightly pinched at my clit. That was my undoing as I screamed Edward's name while I tossed my head back and throbbed around him, rocking out my orgasm. I looked at Edward and his face was contorted in a look of pure pleasure. His hair was a little wet from sweat, but he had never looked more beautiful than this moment. I wanted to capture it in my memory and kept it forever.

We were both still. "Wow!" I exclaimed softly. I saw him breathe a sigh of relief and smile at me. There was a small silence, and then he said, "You're not done yet."

He quickly flipped me on my back, hitching my leg up over his hip and the other over his shoulders, so that he could have a better access. He took my lips in his. Our tongues caressed and massaged each other.

Before I knew what was happened, Edward slammed into me. I screamed out in ecstasy. He kept plunging into my pussy mercilessly, hitting spots that I had never known were there.

"Please Edward….God…I need to cum_…_" I cried

"Oh God, Bella…. I'm….cum….ung…" He screamed. I was sure that, that every creature on the Island could hear us.

He thrust into me once, twice, three more times before my movements became erratic. I could feel my walls clamp around him. He erupted inside of me; his hips were relentlessly burying him deep into me. I felt his seed shoot vigorously against my walls. I was shaking from my own orgasm. Prolonged was the only way to describe it, and mind-blowing.

He continued to rock inside me slowly, until I felt him collapse on top of me, his head falling to my shoulder. It took a long time for our bodies to stop shaking. After several minutes, He rolled onto his back and pulled me on top of him. His lips pressed against my hair. "Bella… I… I don't even have words."

Our bodies were pressed together tightly, as if holding on for dear life. A tear escaped my eye and ran down my cheek.

I didn't have any either, not any original ones anyway. "Th-thank you, Edward," I managed, my words catching in my throat.

"I love you so much Bella, forever and always." Edward vowed.

"I love you too Edward, forever." I promised.

Edward rolled toward me, burying his face in my hair and breathing deeply, as if breathing me in with great gulps.. We stayed that way, all night, lost in each other when sleep over took us..

***

It was the first time I woke up before Edward; he looked so peaceful and gorgeous. He had slight smile on his face and one of his arms was around my waist. I laid my chin over his chest to look at him. This is my life now, Edward is my life now. I don't even want to think about how I will sleep without Edward by my side. I shouldn't think about this now, because I am way to happy right now and don't want to stress over it. I guess time will tell.

I saw the sun ray's shined through and reflex right on Edward's flawless face. How can he look even more strikingly handsome? The sun made his bronze hair almost golden and his skin even more perfect. Edward squinted his eyes and moved his head to get away from the suns light. I giggled and kissed his slightly parted sleeps. I decided that it was time for him to wake up. I started to kiss every inch of his chest, nipple, shoulders, and moved upwards towards his face. A smile broke out on his face and both of his arms came to encircle me and mash me closer to his warm body.

"Good morning Handsome." I said rather lively.

"A Very good morning to you, love." Edward said bleary. He looked so cute with those sleepy green eyes and his lopsided grin.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked while stroking my cheeks.

"After the wonderful night we had, you think you have to ask?" I said a little bashfully.

"I was just asking because of the morning breath," He replied. "You never stink to me." I sad honestly.

"You don't either; in fact I think you smell wonderful after our activities." he said and laughed quietly, I just rolled my eyes at him. He brought my face to his and took my lips in his. The white sheets that were wrapped around our upper body, slid down to our waist. So that my now uncovered breast touched his chest, and we both moaned on contact. I drove my hands to his hair and his hands went down to cup my ass. Our tongues battled for dominance; at last I let him enter my mouth and sighed. The sun was over our heads by now and we pulled apart.

My breathing was in short gasps and I could feel Edward's heart pounding, which made me smile. I am glad to see that I affect him in the same way he does to me.

"Honey, if we ever want to go home then we better stop." I warned

"No!!" he whined and pinned me under him. He then attacked my jaws, my neck, and then went straight to take one of my hardened nipples in his mouth.

"EDWARD!" I puffed.

"Hmm," he grunted, still sucking on it.. He switched to my other breast and the heat between my legs grew hotter and wetter.

I can't believe that after five orgasms last night, I am still hungry for him. From the look of his eyes and poking in my stomach, I can tell that he felt the same as well. I shifted a little and then I felt a little pain in my lower muscles.

"Baby, I am sore." I whined. He stopped his torture and gave me a pout. I gripped his face and darted my tongue in his mouth. How can I control myself when he gives me that adorable look? After few more minutes, he pulled away to take deep breaths.

"You are right, love. I think I need food to regain more energy, too continue this later." he said breathlessly and winking at me. I couldn't help but blush as this. I guess that part won't ever change. So I decided to torture him a little more by trailing my finger down his chest.

"You…sure?" I asked in what hoped was a sexy voice. The little sucking stunt he pulled out earlier had certainly left me very hot and bothered.

"Bella, love, don't do that because I am this close to shoving my dick inside you." he warned in a husky strained voice. Those words just made me even more aroused. Sex has definitely changed me into a person I never thought I would be and I'm loving everything about it. But he is right, we need to go back home. Knowing Alice she probably has something planned and waiting to ambush me.

"Let's go." I heave a sigh. I found my dress, which was a bit sandy and my bra, but I couldn't find my panties.

"Edward? Where are my panties?" I asked him and narrowed my eyes at him. He put up the best innocent face, if I didn't know him better, I would have been fooled. Hah! Too bad for him.

I put my hands on my hips and tapped my left foot, giving him 'look,' he knows that he can't get out of it.

"I have it," He sighed, "You know I like to keep them." he whimpered, looking utterly delicious in all his naked glory, also looking like a boy whose cookies were taken away.

"Edward…my dress is almost transparent and I don't want to flash anyone my ass. I can't take anymore of Emmett's teasing, I am sure he has loads to fire at us as soon as we enter the house." I told him sternly.

"Yeah you're right, but they are still mine." He grumbled and started getting dressed.

"You know that I am all yours." I said sweetly. He looked up and grinned.

"Mine." He spoke and kissed me gently.

We went back to the golf cart and drove towards the house. I really wanted to take a shower; I didn't know that having sex could be such a hard work, pheww…

"OH! MY BROTHER IS FINANLLY A MAN" yelled Emmett as soon as we got home. As usual I blushed red.

"Emmett." Edward warned.

"OH BELLA SPILL!" Alice said bouncing down the stairs. My god… don't these people have other entertaining things than our sex life?

"So Eddie how was it, did you park your junk in the garage, okay while we are at it, did you park in all three holes, oops I mean garage." Emmett wiggled his eyes brows. He can't even give a subtle sexual innuendo, if I could get any more red, I would have. Trust me.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP EMMETT!" growled Edward.

"Chill man, I thought that sex might loosen you up at bit, but I guess I was wrong." Emmett shook his head in shame.

"Emmett, I think you should stop because Edward might just kill you." Jasper said warily. I wrapped my arms around Edward because I didn't want to ruin my mood today.

"Emmett, please lay off any sexual jokes today, I am really happy right now and I don't want you to ruin Edward's mood." I pleaded to him.

"Really happy huh? I guess that means that that sounds-"

What happened next shocked me; Edward had jumped on his brother and trying to knock off his head. But all I heard was Emmett's laughter. Then all of a sudden Edward's knee was right near his groin.

"OK I am sorry Edward, but please don't take it out on thumper." Emmett beseeched.

Huh? Then as soon as I looked at Edward burst out laughing, we all started laughing, I couldn't believe Emmett named his…

"Wow Emmett, you just made fun of yourself." Rose shook her head.

"You named your penis Thumper?"Jasper asked amused. Edward was still laughing on the floor, thank god he is normal again or almost normal.

"Guys, he isn't talking about bambi's thumper." Rose said giggling. Oh god, I think I know what that meant now.

"Eww," Alice said disgusted. "Please don't ruin my appetite, Rose." Edward said and came towards me.

"Oh Emmett, guess what?" Edward asked.

"What?" Emmett questioned frowning at him.

"I am better than you in sex, take that!" Edward said smugly and I just glared at him. Didn't Emmett embarrass me enough?

"What makes you say that?" Emmett snorted.

"Didn't you say you heard us? While we were all the way on the other side of the Island? If I recall I never heard you and Rose from that distance." he said haughty.

"WOW Bella, way to boost Edward's ego." Jasper chuckled. I can't believe this; they are fighting over who is better in sex?

"What??? No," Emmett wailed, it was kind of funny, but still why was my sex life discussed so publically.

"Oh don't boost your ego Edward, it was just because we all were on the beach last night for a mid-night stroll and we heard you." Rose reproached Edward and went to soothe Emmett.

"Bella, I am so happy for you, welcome to the club." Alice winked and gave me a bone-crushing hug, just because she is tiny doesn't mean she is not strong enough.

"Just wait till tonight Edward." Emmett said smugly.

"Oh great, you just ruined our sleep Edward." Jasper whined. I just shook my head and went to my room. I heard Edward laugh and follow me.

"Was this necessary?" I asked Edward, glaring at him as soon as we reached our room. I went to shut the door and put my hands on my hips. He just looked shocked then turned his expression into the infamous pout.

"You can't get away with that puppy dog face, Mister!" I chided.

"But love, do have any idea how much he tortured me during my virgin years?" he looked horrified remembering them.. Guys! I swear they are from another planet, and who says virgin years. I snorted.

"Well now you are just making it worst because he is going to be all up in our sex lives from now on, thinking of it as a competition and let me tell you one thing," I poked his chest and he rubbed it giving me a mock hurt expression. "I will not join you in this mission to become an Eros." I threaten. He nodded and pulled me in his arms.

"So you don't want me to become the Greek god of lust, love and sex?" he spoke in his velvety voice softly and very sexily in my ears and then bit my earlobe which made my knees go weak and my heart to pound mercilessly in my chest.

"Not for all the wrong reasons." I breathed out.

He kept giving me open mouth kisses on my neck and I titled my head to give him better access.

"Trust me love, the reason would be because of all those emotions you evoke on me, I was just messing with Emmett, he gets a competition out of everything. If I really wanted to beat his ass, I wouldn't have stayed a virgin until you, would I?" he asked huskily and kept kissing my jaw. I knotted my hands in his hair.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him hard, our teeth clanked together and our nose brushed against each other, which just made me shiver. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue and I opened my mouth. He pulled me up and moved towards the bed. My tongue entered his mouth and moved in rhythm with his.

"Edward, I need to take a shower," I said and pulled away.

"Do want to continue this in shower?" he asked. I bit my lips.

"I am sure you don't want to be there while I am shaving my legs?" I said a little discussed, I didn't want him to see in my most unattractive way.

"Umm well I will shave my fuzz while you do yours and then we can take shower together." He said and kissed me again. I smiled and got my clothes out for today.

Alice packed me a bikini and cover-up for the first day. When I looked at my bag, I noticed that my bag is filled with bikinis and cover-ups with few shorts and tank and couple of formal wear. An entire handbag was full of lingerie. I blushed when I looked at some of skimpier ones. Secretly I couldn't wait to wear them for Edward, since now I have a reason too.

"Hmm I can't wait to see you in the red one, love." Edward whispered in my ear, making me jump and go red in the face. I took a deep breath.

"Well, you will just have to wait and watch." I said and started unbuttoning his shirt and revealing his chiseled chest and abs. He pulled my dress over my head leaving me in my lace bra and panties from last night. I unbuckled his pants and pulled down his pants. He discarded them and pulled me over his shoulder, making me squeal as we entered the bathroom.

"You do know that I can walk right?" I asked giggling.

"And you do know that, if I see your hips swaying in front of me, I will not take blame for my actions?" he asked, placing me on the counter in our bathroom. He took my toothbrush and put the toothpaste over it, handed it to me and turned to do the same to his. I chuckled and started brushing my teeth. Once we were done, I went to get my pills.

I looked for them everywhere, and started to fright. This can't be happening to me! We didn't even use protection, knowing that I am on the pill.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward looked concerned.

"I am looking for my pink compact that had my birth control pills in it." I said panicking. I looked at him and he had an odd expression on his face, and then looked calm. Did he hear me right?

"I am sure it's here, let me look here and you can look in your bag." he said softly before kissing my forehead.

"You know, you're the best boyfriend on this planet." I said relived. I didn't know how Edward would react, but this was not one of the scenarios. He chuckled and tapped my ass, making me yelp. I got my black silk robe and covered myself.

I ran to our closet and got out my bags to check it, to see if I dropped it in one of them and forgot. The bags were empty since all my clothes and other stuff was already arranged in our closet and room. I checked all the compartments in the bag, open and closed the zippers hundred times, I even checked Edward's bag and no sign of my pill.

"Edward, it's not here." I cried out as tears were starting to form in my eyes. He dashed in the closet to find me surrounded with bags, kneeling on the floor and sitting on my heels with my hands clutching the stupid empty bags.

He took in my appearance and pulled me to his chest, rocking me back and forth.

"Don't worry Bella, I am here, we can get through this together." he kept shushing me.

"You did take your pills yesterday didn't you?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I carried one pill with me to take it on the plane and I was sure Alice put my pill compact in my bags, oh god Edward, I might get pregnant." I started crying even more.

"Hey, no crying, I love you… you hear me and like I said I am here for you and if you are pregnant then I guess you will just make me even more happier because even though it's a bit early for us, I know that our baby will be born out of love." He said gently and wiped away my tears.

"I love you Edward, I don't know what I did to deserve you and you are right, if I am pregnant, I will love this baby because it was made out of love, plus he or she will be half yours." I smiled slightly. He kissed me nose.

**I was going to stop here, but then decided against it. See!!! I am not that mean ;)**

"BELLA!!!EDWARD!!" Alice called.

"In here." I called out to her. She barged into our closet and took in my appearance.

"Oh Bella, what's wrong?" She rushed towards me. I couldn't speak.

"Bella might get pregnant." Edward said and I could see the slight smile appear on his face.

"But we have been on pills since we hit puberty, Renee made sure of that." Alice looked confused.

"I forgot, well you know, I think I just found a flaw in your packing Miss Alice Swan." I glared at her. She looked at me sheepishly and ran out of the room.

"What the hell?" I looked at Edward. He shrugged his shoulders. We went to our room and sat down on our bed. I saw Alice dart back into our room.

"Here you go Bella." She said and revealed the pink compact in her hands.

"What? How?" I gripped it and opened to see that it was mine.

"I am sorry, I put them in my bag by mistake, and I forgot you take your pill in the morning, while I take them at night." She gave me a small sad look.

"Oh I am not mad at you Alice, it wasn't your fault, and I should have checked it too and we should have used protection. Edward already calmed me down and we were happy because our kid would be the most spoiled, cute kid on earth, who was made with love." I said and smiled at Edward, who grinned at me.

"I know, I can see that. Okay well get dress both of you and meet me downstairs and I will tell everyone our plans for today." she chirped, coming back to her own self and sprinted out of our room.

"We sure had a wonderful morning, didn't we?" I asked Edward and I went back to the bathroom, to take my pills.

As I got the water in my glass, I noticed Edward staring intentionally at me.

"What the matter?" I asked him self-consciously.

"Hmm nothing." He said it in a tone that clearly meant he was in his own thinking world.

"No, you are not telling me something, what's the matter." I asked again, placing my hand on his cheek. He leaned his face in my hands and exhaled.

"It's just that, you can say that I got ahead of myself and started planning out the future with our baby." he said smiling slightly, but I could see the hint of sadness behind them.

"That's not it." I said softly and coming a little closer to him. He smiled and placed both of his hands on my hips.

"You know me too well Bella, it's kind of dangerous," he chuckled. "You don't want to have my babies?" he said, stating the fact, not a question.

"Why would you think that Edward? Is it because I am taking the pill?" I asked, and I saw him nod slightly.

"I love you Edward, it would make me so happy to have your babies, but it's just that I am not ready for that, I just lost my virginity last night, for crying out loud. I know I am being selfish, but I want you all to myself for some time, until we bring our little nudger to this world." I said giggling a little.

"I am so glad that you still want me, after all that. And yes, you are right; I do want some more time, maybe few years with you and before that, we can even practice like maybe two-three times a day at the least...," he trailed off and I giggled, he continued, "Plus, I didn't want to hurry up and propose to you, today." he said grinning.

"Is this how Mr. Romantic would propose me, in our bedroom?" I gasped in mock dismay.

"What!!!No…never," He looked horrified at doing something not so romantic; he can be so stupid and cute sometimes. "I would never do that, I would just whisk you away to Magic Kingdom and propose to you under Cinderella's castle during the fireworks… and you weren't suppose to know that." he looked ashamed. I was stunned. Edward thought about all of this during these 15 minutes? If I could fall in love with him even more, I would have.

"You make me fall in love with you every minute I am with you, Edward. Even if you did propose to me in a crowed flee market, I would still love it because it's you who is doing it." I said, sniffling a little.

"Thank you my love, so I take it, that if I do propose, you will say yes to me?" he asked hopefully.

"Off course silly, never doubt that!" I slapped his arm lightly. He laughed and gave me a kiss. I went to get the glass of water and took a pill in my hand. I was a little sad, but I knew that we were not ready for a baby. We need to finish our college, get our own house and hopefully be married before having one.

"I am not going to kill him right?" I asked Edward. He smiled

"No love, there was already 55% chance of you getting pregnant if you didn't take this pill today, and it takes from either a day to seven days for the egg to get fertilized." he said.

"How-" I started to say, he cut me off and said, "Carlisle and plus if you happened to forget, I am a pre-med student and since I am ahead of my course work, they are even letting me start my Residency next year, I guess being the son of one of USA's top surgeons does count as well." he replied.

"Wow, I am so proud of you, I thought it takes forever to get to that point." I said feeling the pride of being his girlfriend.

"It does, but I even shadowed Carlisle last summer, so that is why I am ahead of most medical students. If you didn't know about this from my family, I need to tell you that I was never home, I barely went outside, half of that was because I didn't want to deal with Tanya, and the other half is because I wanted to start my life soon." he said a little sad.

"It's okay Edward, you're here and you're so happy. It makes me happy as well." I said.

"It's all thanks to you Bella, you have no idea how much my mom loves you because it gave her, her son back." he said beaming at me.

"I know, she said that before, but I didn't get it until now. Anyways let's get dressed before the evil pixie unleashes her wrath on us." I laughed.

After our roller coaster of a morning, we took a quick shower, shaved and groomed our selves. Edward looked hot in his swim trunks and a muscle-fit white tee that showed his amazing bod. I wore the Alice-approved cover up over my bikini with strappy walked downstairs hand and hand to see what the pixie has in store for us today.

The first day of our vacation with the love of my life and the people I love with me. This is going to be memorable, I could tell.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it? Love it? Hate it? Something? I know it was a long chapter, but I hope it wasn't disappointing. **

**Don't worry, the fun has just started. There will be a lot more in the future…wanna know? Hit that 'review' below ;)**


End file.
